To Bite Or Not To Bite
by divcon
Summary: What happens when Derek and Stiles finally admit what is between them is more than just antagonism and dislike. Takes place after season 2 but before season 3. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you think. I'm going to rate it M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

He watched him, he couldn't seem to stop. He had been watching him for over a year now. Well, that wasn't quite true. He'd caught his scent years ago but he had only been a boy. He knew that he wouldn't be ready so he sat back and watched him. At one stage it had gotten too much and he had had to leave Beacon Hills. But the murder of his sister had bought him back home and one of the first things he had smelt was the younger man. No matter where he was in the city, he could smell him. It gnawed at him but he had to find out who had killed his sister and why. And then it happened; he smelt another. He was walking through the forest outside his old home when it hit him. He followed the scent and there he was, standing there with him. They looked scared to see him there and it was all he could do not to walk over to him and try to calm him, show him that he had nothing to be scared of.

When he left them, he made sure to keep within hearing distance. He listened to them talking and he found out that the boy called Scott was the one he had smelt. He was a were and a new one at that. He hadn't even shifted yet. That meant that he was the one that was in the forest last night. The one who had been running away. There was another were in the town. All he had to do was figure out who it was. He would talk to his uncle but Peter was in a vegetative state and couldn't answer him even if he wanted to. Still, it worried him that Stiles was now in such close proximity to a new werewolf. What would happen if he was around Scott when the next full moon came around (which was only a couple of days away)? Derek knew that he had to keep an eye on the two of them.

He couldn't believe that Scott had come to a party on the night of a full moon. It was so dangerous, not only for him but for everyone else who was there. He continued to stare at Scott until the younger man caught him and stared back. He decided that he should then watch from a more hidden area. Sure enough, he watched as Scott started to feel the effects of the full moon. He watched as the younger man ran from the party, impressed that he had the forethought to do that. As Scott drove away, Derek walked over to Alison and offered her a lift home. After dropping Alison home, he headed to the preserve and waited, knowing that Scott would come looking for him. He tried to protect the younger one, telling him to run but the hunters were there too quickly. Eventually they got away and he was able to tell Scott what was happening.

He continued to watch him throughout the rest of the night and when the rest of the night passed without any further incident he turned to go back to the house. Just as he was walking away, he smelt him, Stiles. Instantly he turned towards the smell and took in a deep lungful. His scent had deepened over the last few years as he had matured. Derek found that he loved his scent even more now. But all of his good intentions to stay away from Stiles until he was old enough seem to have had a wrench thrown in. Stiles was best friends with Scott and that meant that he would be constantly with the younger were. For the next few days, he shadowed the two younger men, watching what they did. He had to go and scare Scott a little after he saw him shift on the lacrosse field. One thing he did notice was that Stiles was quite knowledgeable about werewolves. He was strong for his friend, trying to keep him away from dangerous situations and Derek started to rethink if he was too young.

He had waited for years, yearning for him. Could he let him know how he felt? Would Stiles freak out? Would he feel the same way? However, he decided to wait, at least until he could solve his sister's murder. It was then that the events of his life started to take over. Each time he was around Stiles he could feel the fear on him and it tore at his heart. He knew that he would have to take things slow. Show the younger man that he had nothing to be scared of, that he wouldn't hurt him. However nothing seemed to be working, at least not for the next twelve months. He did however find a way whenever he could, to touch the younger man. He would push him up against walls, lean in close to him. To smell him up close and each time he did that, the fear scent was diminishing. Stiles was no longer completely scared of him and this gave Derek hope. Hope that one day he would no longer be scared of him at all. Until that time, he had to hide how he truly felt. He needed Stiles to feel completely safe around him.

It had been a couple of days since the events in the warehouse, where Gerard had been poisoned by the tablets that Scott had given him. He just wished that Scott had filled him in on the plan. He had hated being used unknowingly in the plan. He had truly panicked when Scott had made him bite the old fool, knowing that if Gerard had changed it would have been horrific. He hoped that they would now have a small reprieve from things; he wanted to spend some one on one time with Stiles. Get to know him better. But that was not to be the case. As he, Isaac and Peter walked back to Hale house, they saw the sign marked onto the door and his heart sank. They had found them. He knew instantly what it meant.

Several months passed and Derek had moved into proper home, somewhere that didn't fill him with sorrow like the old house did. He found a loft that was spacious enough that he didn't feel trapped and it was on the outskirts of town so he had his privacy. Isaac was living with him as well. To say that they were worried about Erica and Boyd would be an understatement. Along with Peter, they were out every day and most nights looking for them. Whilst the summer holidays had been on, he had also had Scott and Stiles over on what seemed like a daily basis. Not that he was complaining. But when school had started up again a week ago, they obviously returned to school. Derek made sure that Isaac went to school though. He didn't want to have the added attention of him missing school to land at their front door. That meant that his days were now spent alone and even though that was how he had spent most of his adult life, it now felt wrong. He missed the others being here, especially Stiles.

He kept an eye on the clock and when it was time for Isaac to get home he held his breath waiting for the younger beta to walk through the door. When he did, he wasn't alone and Derek had to hide his joy when he saw Stiles walk in behind Scott. The three boys sat at the large table and proceeded to bring out their school books. Derek sat back and just watched them, or more specifically Stiles. The way he twirled the pen in his fingers when he was thinking and the way that he ran his fingers through his hair when he was totally engrossed in what he was reading. He would also lick his lips subconsciously and this just made Derek's stomach muscles contract when he thought about that tongue running over his own lips. Growling softly at his frustration, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

What he didn't see were the two sets of eyes that had followed his every step. They then looked at each other with Scott raising his eyebrows and Isaac just shrugging. Stiles however was completely oblivious to the whole situation. The other two boys returned to their homework and for the next hour they all worked silently to get their homework done. When they had, they all moved over to where Isaac had set up a gaming station, much to Derek's stated disgust. He would often play a couple of games when he was alone, but for now, he stood back and watched the three younger men fight over who would play first. Naturally, Stiles lost and he came back to the couch and sat next to Derek. He wasn't as close as Derek would have liked but he was a lot closer than he had ever been before. His scent filled Derek's nostrils and it was all the Alpha could do not to lean in and mark Stiles as his own. He sat back, closing his eyes and willing himself to control his baser instincts and for the next few hours, it was something that he thought he would lose on numerous occasions. But eventually the time came that Scott and Stiles left. Stiles offered to drive Scott home but his friend said he wanted to go see Allison, so he would just run over there.

Stiles decided to swing by the McDonald's near Derek's and grab some food, seeing as his dad was working a late shift that night. After he grabbed some food he started the short drive home. What he hadn't counted on was the three cars that boxed him in on one of the side streets. He looked over at the drivers and he could see the red glint of their eyes and his heart beat started to pick up. He knew that they were part of the Alpha pack that had arrived in Beacon Hills; the pack that he had been trying to avoid. Facing one Alpha alone was a bad idea, facing three or four of them was crazy. He slammed on the brakes and watched as the other three cars drove on ahead of him. He quickly hit the accelerator and turned the car around and headed back to Derek's place. He didn't know why he headed there instead of Scott's but he just knew that he had to get to Derek's. As soon as he pulled up outside, he threw the door opened and began to run inside but he didn't have to even open the entry door before he saw Derek. He was standing on the footpath, his own eyes glowing red. He grabbed Stile's arm in a tight grip and pulled him in behind him. He then let out a low growl as he watched the three cars drive by. He knew who they were and he was sure that they knew who he was but they just drove by.

He kept an eye on them until they turned the corner and even then, he stood his ground, using his other senses to make sure that they weren't coming back. When ten minutes had passed and their scent kept growing weaker, he eventually turned to Stiles who was still standing behind him. He was looking quite pale and shaken and this caused Derek's heart to skip a beat. Sure, he'd seen Stiles worried before, hell even scared but nothing like this. He put his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Stiles, you're ok. They're gone."

Stiles still didn't look at him nor did he move. Derek was starting to worry. Stiles never acted this way, he was always the one with the sarcastic quip even when it was dangerous to use it but Derek knew that it was Stiles' way of diverting the tension. His hand was still on the younger man's shoulder so he gave him a gentle shake, trying to get him to look at him. Eventually Stiles looked up at him and Derek got lost in his eyes. Those doleful brown eyes that got his heart racing every time they looked at him.

Derek had to take a deep breath before he could continue. He eventually got himself under control and he turned Stiles towards the door and he guided him inside. When they got into his apartment, he sat Stiles down on the couch and went to get him a glass of water. He was really starting to worry, Stiles was never this quiet for this long. As he handed the water to Stiles, he held onto his hand for a little longer than necessary, he just couldn't help himself and it was then that Stiles looked up at him again and Derek found that he couldn't move, he was transfixed by him.

Stiles looked up at Derek and found that he couldn't take his eyes off the older man. There was something deep in his eyes that had Stiles captured. It took him a while to figure it out but he eventually worked out that it was concern. Concern for him and there was something more, something that Stiles couldn't work out or more accurately didn't want to work out. He had to be imagining things. What he was seeing couldn't be true. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, Derek was no longer standing in front of him and he was no longer holding his hand. Stiles realised that he felt bereft from the loss of his hand and he had to shake himself. He couldn't let Derek know how he really felt. It still scared him sometimes. He had _never_ felt this way about a man before and he didn't know what to do about it or if it was anything he had to do about it. But ever since he had first met Derek a year and a half ago he had had to deal with these feelings.

What he couldn't understand was that the feelings that he had for Lydia were still there as well. He had 'loved' her for years and those feelings hadn't diminished since he'd met Derek but his feelings for Derek were starting to overtake them and it worried him. What would his friend's think? Sure, they were all accepting of Danny but this was him, someone who had never shown any interest in another guy but here he was, fantasising about Derek, about what he wanted Derek to do to him. Things that scared him but at the same time excited him. He turned to look at Derek when he sat down beside him. He had known that Derek would look after him; he had known it in his very soul. So he had run to him and now that he was here, he didn't want to leave.

"Are you alright?"

All he could do was nod at him as he continued to look at him. It then struck him that they were alone.

"Where is Isaac?"

"He went out looking for Erica and Boyd again. He is obsessed about finding them."

"Well, they are his pack mates and to be honest I think he has a thing for Erica."

"Really?"

Stiles just looked at Derek and shook his head. Trust Derek not to notice what was going on right under his nose.

"Don't you pay attention to anything that goes on around you?"

"I pay attention to you."

Both of them stopped talking and looked at each other in shock. Derek couldn't believe that he had said it. He went to get up and leave, for sure that he had scared off the younger man. Before he could get up, he felt Stiles' hand on his forearm. He looked down at his hand and then over to his face. He could see confusion there but he also saw hope.

"Please don't leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Derek looked back at Stiles, wondering if he should take his words at face value or if he should look deeper and take a risk. While he debated, he could see the doubt all over Stiles' face and he felt his hand release his arm as he looked away from Derek. All Derek could do was stand there and watch Stiles as he averted his own eyes. Eventually he decided to take a chance and see what was going on. He knelt down in front of the younger man and waited until Stiles turned his head and looked at him.

Stiles felt like an idiot. How could he have said something so stupid? Even though Derek had made that comment, Stiles should have held his tongue and not asked him to stay. Now he'd ruined any chance of figuring out what was going with his feelings for this guy. It scared him how much he wanted to be with Derek. The feelings he had for Derek were now stronger than the feelings he had for Lydia. He was so embarrassed so he let go of Derek's arm and he looked away, not able to keep his eyes on him. He should go; he had made a big enough fool of himself as it was. Just as he was about to get up and leave, he felt Derek kneel down in front of him. He still couldn't look at him. He knew that what he was feeling would be written all over his face. Not only the confusion but the desire as well.

Derek waited patiently for Stiles to look at him. If it took all night, he would wait. He had waited years for this moment; he wasn't going to rush it now. Eventually he saw Stiles turn his head. Their eyes connected and Derek felt whole once again. He placed his hand on Stiles' and left it there. He could see the younger man's eyes dart down to where their hands were and then he raised them again to look at Derek questioningly. Derek moved his hand slightly and he interlaced their fingers before he smiled up at Stiles. Stiles raised his eyebrows in a silent question and all Derek did was nod at him. Stiles smiled back at the man kneeling in front of him and he felt his heart skip a beat as his smile grew bigger. His hand was warm and tingly and he knew that it had to do with the fact that Derek was still holding it. Without thinking, Stiles lifted his other hand and placed it on Derek's cheek. In the instant his skin touched Derek's, he went to pull away but Derek covered his hand with one of his own and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were filled with lust. He slowly leant into Stiles, rising slightly so that his face was at the same height as Stiles'.

Keeping his movements slow, he began to lean in closer. All the while, keeping his eyes on Stiles' eyes, waiting to see if the younger man started to get scared. When nothing changed in his eyes, Derek kept moving forward, closer and closer until his lips touched Stiles' and in that instant all of his doubts were eradicated. He let the hand that had been keeping Stiles' hand held to his cheek go and he placed it on Stiles' cheek. The skin under his hand felt so soft and as he continued to kiss Stiles, he let his hand drift down to his neck and then around to the back where he let his fingers twine through Stiles' hair. He kept the kiss light, not wanting to scare the younger man but before he knew it, Stiles deepened the kiss. Pushing himself closer to Derek, letting his hand travel up his side. All of a sudden Stiles lent back and he pulled Derek with him and the two of them found themselves half lying on the couch and Derek knew that if he didn't stop things now, they would quickly get out of hand so he dropped his hands to rest on the couch and he lifted himself off the younger man.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Oh God no. It was amazing but if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to stop myself later."

Stiles looked at Derek and told him that he didn't want to stop. Derek smiled at him and told him that he didn't really want to stop either but they needed to take this slow. To make sure that it was what he really wanted. Stiles told him that it was, that he wanted Derek so much. Derek smiled again and he gave Stiles a quick kiss, telling him that that particular feeling was very mutual.

"However, I think that I have known for a lot longer than you that I wanted this. I don't want to rush you. I want to have a relationship with you, Stiles. I want to be there for you, through everything. This is a very big step for you. I've never once heard you talk about liking guys before. It's always been Lydia."

"That's because you are the first guy who has made me feel this way."

Derek looked down at Stiles and couldn't believe what he had just said. He smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. That makes me feel amazing but I still want us to take things slowly. As you said, you've never had feelings like this for a man before. I don't want to rush you into anything that you might regret later."

"I've always been attracted to girls but then when I saw you something shifted in me. I will admit that it scared me. I've never felt this way about a man but it's only you Derek. No one else, just you. What have you done to me?"

Derek looked down at Stiles, touched by what he had just said. He wanted to make sure that Stiles never got hurt. Hell, he would rather have a broken heart himself than to have Stiles hurt in any way.

"I don't know that I've done anything. You can't help who you are attracted to, and trust me when I tell you that I am most definitely attracted to you. But, like I said, we will take things slowly."

"Plus we have a whole pack of Alphas to deal with."

"Yes we do," Derek responded with a smile as he held out his hand to Stiles. He helped him to stand up and the two men walked out of the apartment hand in hand. Derek didn't let go of his hand until they reached Stiles' car and that was when Derek insisted on coming back to his place with him. Stiles insisted that he was fine, that he could make it home alone but Derek just ignored him and got into the passenger side of the jeep and waited for Stiles to get in beside him. Stiles stared at him through the open driver's door before getting in behind the wheel. Jamming his keys into the ignition, he started the car. The drive to his house was done in silence. Halfway there, Derek dropped his hand onto Stiles' knee and left it there. Stiles almost lost control of the car when he felt Derek's hand on his leg but he managed to keep the car on the road.

When they reached the Stilinski house, they both got out of the jeep and Derek walked around to take a hold of Stiles' hands in his, telling him that whatever happened, they would make it through this together. Stiles smiled at him and nodded his head. Derek leant down and placed a kiss on his lips. Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and he pulled the older man closer. As soon as their thighs touched, Stiles could feel Derek's erect penis pressing against him and he inhaled sharply. He slowly moved one of his hands around Derek's waist but before he could reach his intended target, Derek grabbed his hand with his.

"If you do that, we are both going to be in a lot of trouble. Go, go inside now Stiles. I will see you tomorrow."

With that he turned Stiles around so that he was facing his front door and he gave him a gently shove. As Stiles took a step away from him Derek couldn't help but slap him softly on the butt. Stiles spun around quickly and glared at him.

"If I don't get to explore, then neither do you. Keep your hands to yourself mister."

Derek laughed out loud at Stiles' statement and Stiles grinned. He hadn't really ever heard Derek laugh before and it made him happy that he had been able to do it. He gave the older man a cheeky grin and when Derek made to grab him, he bolted for the front door, laughing all the way. Derek waited until the front door closed behind Stiles and then he turned to make his way back home. The whole way, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. What he had been waiting for for years had finally happened. He had been able to kiss Stiles and hold him and tell him how he felt. He knew that there was a lot of things going on in their lives at the moment but he would make sure that whatever moments they could have together they would take.

As he was closing the front door he heard movement behind him. He twirled quickly, shifting, preparing to face whoever or whatever had invaded his home. He let his guard down when he saw that it was Isaac. He walked further into the apartment and was heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat but he didn't get very far before Isaac's words stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell is going on between you and Stiles?"

Derek turned to face his young beta.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw the two of you leaving here earlier. You were holding hands and I could smell something different about the two of you."

"You know what Isaac? It's none of your damn business. Just leave it alone. Don't bring it up again and especially in front of Stiles," Derek practically growled at him, making Isaac take a step or two backwards as he raised his hands in surrender. He knew better than to keep pressing when Derek was like this. He walked back into the kitchen and continued making their dinner. For the rest of the night, whenever Isaac looked at Derek, all he received in return was an evil glare and a low growl. He eventually had enough and left Derek alone.

The following morning was no better. Derek was still grumpy and Isaac decided to get out of the apartment as soon as he could. Even though it was a school day, he wanted to follow up on a lead he had discovered last night about Erica and Boyd but he would need Scott's help. He found him in the hallway before class and he asked him to help. Unfortunately, Stiles was standing right next to Scott when he asked him so, of course, he volunteered to help him as well. Hell, if Derek found out that he had dragged Stiles into this, he'd kill him. But there was no swaying Stiles once he had made up his mind. He decided to try though.

"What about Derek? He's not gonna like you going on this mission," Isaac said to Stiles as they walked away from Scott, who was currently kissing Allison and had lost interest in what they had been talking about. Stiles stopped walking and glared at Isaac.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Isaac looked down at Stiles' panicked face and decided to cover. He remembered what Derek had said the night before.

"Nothing, I just know that Derek is really protective of everyone at the moment and its one thing for Scott and I to go. We can shift if we need to but you, well you can't."

Stiles watched him for a moment but Isaac held his ground, trying not to show that he knew about him and Derek. He must have hid it well because he could see Stiles' shoulders relax.

"Yeah well, Derek isn't my boss. I'll do whatever I can do to help. But right now I have to get to class and so do you."

"Shit," Isaac whispered before thinking to himself that Derek was going to kill him. Although, if they managed to bring Boyd and Erica home, maybe he wouldn't. He just had to hope that they could come up with a decent plan to save his friends. All he could do was get through today and with the help of Scott and Stiles save his friends this afternoon.

It was nearly time for the afternoon bell to go when Stiles felt like someone was watching him. It was a feeling that he had had every now and then for years but at least now he knew what it was. He looked out of the window and sure enough he could see Derek standing outside. Stiles raised his hand to wave at Derek and he smiled when Derek waved back.

He whispered a hello and somehow he knew that Derek had heard him. His attention was drawn to the front of the class and when he looked back Derek had gone. His smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went, he made his way out into the hallway and started to look for Scott and Isaac. Twenty minutes later, he still hadn't found them and he was starting to panic. Had they left without him? He ran out the front of the school just in time to see the two of them leaving the car park. He called out to them but they just kept on driving. He ran towards his car but before he could reach it, he spotted Derek leaning against the hood and all thoughts of following the other two disappeared from his mind. He smiled as he walked directly up to Derek.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you. Maybe we could go out for something to eat. Are you interested?"

Stiles smiled and nodded his head and opened up the passenger door so that Derek could get in. As he did so, their hands grazed each other and Stiles felt the tingle go all the way up his arm. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but of course no one had. He let his hand glide up Derek's leg and he smiled when the other man flinched and let out a guttural growl as Stile's hand reached his hip. But he had enough sense to grab Stiles' hand before it reached his groin and he placed a quick kiss on the palm before telling Stiles to get into the car. Stiles laughed as he walked around the bonnet of the car. They then drove into town to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews. I love knowing that people are reading my words. One of my reviewers asked where Lydia, Allison and Jackson were; well they will be see/mentioned in the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy and would love to hear your reviews.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Scott was worried about Stiles, he couldn't figure out why he had told Isaac that he wouldn't be able to come with them but Isaac assured Scott that the two of them would be able to do this just fine. As they neared the vacant warehouse district, Scott's heightened senses picked up a lot of strange scents. He turned his head to look at Isaac who just nodded his head.

"I can smell more than one werewolf down here" Scott said, sniffing the air through he open window.

"I know, that's why I thought that they would be here. I can definitely smell Erica and I caught a whiff of Boyd last night. The others though, I don't know who they are."

"I'm thinking that it has to be the alphas. Derek said that there was a pack of them."

"Yeah, I think there are about five of them. I caught sight of three last night. A woman and two men."

"So you know which warehouse they are in?"

Isaac nodded and pointed to the last warehouse on the left. Scott looked down the row of warehouses and he let his eyes linger. He could definitely smell Erica and Boyd now but now that he was focusing, he could only detect one other werewolf. If they were going to do this, it was best to do it now and he told Isaac this. Isaac drove the closer and then as they neared the warehouse, he turned off the ignition and let the car glide a little further. They hopped out of the car and quietly closed the doors. They approached the building side by side and at the last moment they separated. Scott had told Isaac that they should go in quietly and look for the other two.

As soon as he entered the building Scott could smell the fear of the other two betas. He kept an ear out for any strange noises but he didn't want to take to long in here. There was every possibility that the other alphas would return sooner or later and he knew that he and Isaac were no match for a pack of alphas. He could sense Isaac nearby as they searched through the warehouse. As they neared a closed in area at the back of the building both of the young men could tell straight away that their friends were inside. Looking around, Scott grew concerned that they seemed to be having no trouble getting to their friends. Something always happened. He sniff the air, he could still only smell one other werewolf. He looked over at Isaac and he nodded his head in the direction of room. Isaac nodded and the two of them ran across the wide expanse that separated their hiding spot and the room. They had only made it half way across when a loud growl emanated from above them. They stopped in their tracks and looked up. Sure enough, the lone alpha was crouched on the ceiling beams and in the time it took them to look up; he had jumped down and landed in front of them.

Both Isaac and Scott shifted immediately and started to circle the lone alpha but almost immediately the scent of more alphas filled their nostrils. They weren't in the building but they were close and getting closer. Scott realised that it had been a trap from the beginning. They knew if they dangled their friends in front of them, they would come. He knew that Isaac was coming to the same conclusion so the two men let out a howl, hoping against hope that Derek and Peter would hear them and come to help. In the meantime, they had to fight the alpha that was already here. If they could injure him enough before the others actually arrived they might be able to get out of here with their friends.

Derek sat opposite Stiles in the booth and just stared at the younger man as he read the menu. He smiled when Stiles looked up at him and started to blush a little while Derek just continued to watch him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like looking at you. I always have."

Stiles went even pinker at that statement and he lifted the menu up higher so that it covered his whole face. Derek shook his head and chuckled softly as he reached out and took the menu out of Stiles' hand and placed it on the table between them. He then took the younger man's hand in his and told him that he looked so cute when he blushed which only caused Stiles to blush even more before he pulled his hand out of Derek's grip. Derek felt bereft at the loss of contact but he realised why Stiles had done it when the waitress appeared at their table. She took their order and left after filling their water glasses. As soon as she was gone, Derek slid his foot across the floor under the table and he slid it up Stiles' leg. He kept his face passive as he watched Stiles' eyes grow bigger. He was reaching across the table to take a hold of his hand when he heard it. Sitting up straight, he turned his head towards the plate glass window beside them and he listened.

"Derek, what is it?"

"It's Scott and Isaac, they're in trouble."

"Shit."

Derek turned his head back to Stiles and gave him one of his glacial stares.

"Stiles, what's going on? Do you know where they are?"

"They went looking for Erica and Boyd. Isaac said he thought that he had found out where they were being kept. I was supposed to go with them but they took off without me. How do you know that they're in trouble?"

"Because I can hear them. They are calling out."

"Where are they?"

Derek tilted his head and listened again before saying that they were down at the warehouse district. He stood up quickly and threw some money on the table to cover their food and he told Stiles to go home and he would call him later. Stiles didn't even have time to stand up before Derek had turned around and ran out of the diner. Stiles thought to himself that there was no way he was going to go home and patiently wait by the phone for someone to tell him what was going on. He would just drive down to the warehouse district and help in any way that he could. Apologising to the waitress as he left the building, Stiles ran over to his jeep and jumped in. He drove as quickly as he could down to the warehouse district. He drove around for a while, owing to the fact that he didn't have the keen senses to determine which actual building they were in but eventually he spotted Isaac's car and he pulled up behind it. He hoped out of his car and closed the door as silently as possible. As soon as he had done that, he didn't need to have keen hearing to hear where they all were. They loud growls were signal enough. He jogged over to one of the windows and looked in. Unfortunately he could see anything but the sounds of fighting was definitely louder so he walked around the building, looking for a way in.

As he made his way through the building the howls and growls got louder until he could actually see the fight taking place. He could see Scott and Isaac who were fighting one of the alphas while Derek was fighting the other one. He noticed that while they were all fighting no-one was paying attention to the office behind them. Through the window he could clearly see Erica and Boyd. They were clawing at windows trying to get out to help their friends but they were either weakened or the glass was tougher. Stiles looked around and figured out that if he stayed in the shadows he could make his way over to the room and let them out. He had to take this opportunity now while everyone else was distracted. He spared the fighting werewolves a quick glance before he jogged around the perimeter and headed to the door on the far side of the room. When he reached it, he turned the handle but of course it was locked. Kneeling down, he was glad that he had paid attention to the dude that had been in lock-up all those years ago when he had told him how to pick a lock.

He looked around him to find something to use to pick the lock and he spied some thin wire. Scrambling over, he grabbed two small pieces and then he started to get the lock open. He found it hard to hear the tumblers due to the fight that was still taking place around the corner but eventually he felt it unlock and he almost let out a cheer but stopped himself in time. He turned the knob and opened the door. Neither Erica nor Boyd turned, he had to crawl into the room and call out to them. Erica turned first and as soon as she saw Stiles she smiled and grabbed Boyd's hand. Stiles waved them over and pointed to the door. The three of them raced out of the open door. Stiles headed back to his hiding spot while Erica and Boyd joined in the fight. The fight continued as each wolf struck another. The growls were getting louder and louder until Stiles thought that surely everyone in the neighbourhood would hear them and sure enough above the growls he heard the sound of sirens. It appeared that the wolves had heard as well because even though they would have fought each other to the death, they couldn't take the risk of getting shot multiple times.

The alphas backed away, until the disappeared into the darkness but what no-one realised was that another one had entered the building and he had found Stiles hiding off to the side, next to a row of shelves. He turned his head at the sound of the sirens and decided to at least make sure one of them got hurt; he proceeded to push the closest shelf over towards Stiles. As everyone else was focused on escaping none of them really paid any attention to the sound of the shelf falling, they just all assumed in the haste to leave, someone had pushed it over to block an exit. It was only when they had gotten outside that the group realised that Stiles' car was parked behind Isaac's. Derek spun around growling loudly.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" He asked to no-one in particular.

"I don't know, he let us out and then I lost track of him" Erica said.

Boyd nodded his head but he couldn't add any more information.

"Damn him. I told him to go home."

"When did you see him?" Scott asked.

"This afternoon." Derek replied absently as he looked around the area with his face tilted upwards. He was trying to catch his scent. Sure enough, he could smell it. He would know Stiles' scent anywhere. But just as he was about to run back into the warehouse, a group of police cars came around the corner and Scott grabbed his arm.

"You have to go. All of you. I will stay here and look for him. It's easier to explain why I'd be here but not all of you guys. Go!"

Derek didn't move and it took Isaac and Boyd pulling at him to get him into Isaac's car. He still fought them the entire time and it was only when they were driving away did Isaac look over at his alpha and he asked him quietly if he was alright. The only response he got a glare which he quite correctly took to mean shut up so he turned his eyes back to the road and drove directly to their home.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "And where is Stiles?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure where he is. I know he's around here somewhere."

Stiles' dad gave him one of those looks that seemed to be reserved for just the two of them and all Scott could do was look back at his best friends' father. He knew that Stiles had to be the warehouse somewhere but he didn't know why he didn't just come on out. He decided to play innocent, give Stiles a little longer to come out.

"So, what's with all the cops sir?" Scott asked as he watched a couple of animal control vehicles pull up as well.

"We had multiple calls about howling and growling coming from this warehouse. We are here to check up on it and seeing as it sounded like a pack of wild dogs, we thought it best to come well prepared. I think its best if you stay outside Scott while we check it out and if Stiles comes back tell him I will see him at home."

All Scott could do was nod. There was no way that he was going to stay outside while he knew that his best friend was inside somewhere. He was just hoping that one of the alphas hadn't grabbed him as they fled. Scott waited until the police entered the building along with the animal control guys and then he ran over to one of the side doors. He knew that there were no dogs in there but he knew that Stiles was. He had to find his friend. As he ran through the building, he headed right to where he could smell Stiles but he could also smell blood. A lot of blood. He picked up his pace and within seconds he saw his friend. He was lying on the ground with one of the heavy shelves lying across him. He wasn't moving and there was blood all around him.

"Stiles!" Scott called out loudly, not caring who heard him as he ran to his friend's side. He started to lift the shelves off him but had to stop when he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head just in time to see Sheriff Stilinski and some of his deputies round the corner. When the sheriff saw his son he let out a groan of anguish and yelled at the men to help him lift the shelf. Scott got in beside them and without giving himself away; he helped them get Stiles free. His father leant down immediately and checked his son over.

"Someone call an ambulance. NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thank you for your favourites and follows. They are all greatly appreciated. Well here is chapter four. This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I originally envisaged. I hope you stick with me and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed as I love to hear what you have to say. Thank you. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Allison looked down at her phone when it started to ring. She smiled when she saw that it was Scott. She was glad that he hadn't given up on her while she had been away over summer, even though she had broken up with him after that horrible night earlier in the year. She had known whilst she'd been away that she did love him and she wanted to be with him but she had still waited until she'd gotten home to contact him. She answered the phone smiling but her smile soon disappeared as Scott told her about Stiles. She told him that she and Lydia would be there as they could.

"What's happened now?" Lydia asked as Allison stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Stiles has been hurt, he's in hospital. We have to go."

Lydia's eyes opened wide and she nodded as she too grabbed her stuff and followed Allison out of the house. Lydia had to wonder why stuff like this kept happening to them. The summer had been so peaceful. Nothing strange had happened, at least nothing that she knew about and that was something that she was happy about. She had used that time to get used to the fact that Jackson had gone. She still missed him but when he left he told her that it was probably best if they didn't stay in touch. He told her that he loved her and probably always would, but he needed to get his head around what had happened to him. Lydia had nodded her head and kissed him goodbye before going home and crying for hours. After everything she had gone through, she had been hoping that she and Jackson could have been there for each other. When she came out of her revere she realised that they had arrived at the hospital. The two women got out of the car and made their way into the hospital.

Derek answered his phone and asked Scott if they had gotten away with being found at the warehouse. Isaac, Boyd, Peter and Erica were all watching him intently but they didn't need to have super sensitive hearing to know that something had happened, something bad. They heard Derek say that he would be there soon but more significantly, they heard how his voice and his stance had changed when Scott mentioned that Stiles had been hurt. They watched as his eyes grew red and his face turned to stone as he ended the call and turned towards the door. He didn't speak to any of the others as they just looked between each other and then they all followed him out of the door. Although, by the time they had reached the sidewalk, Derek was nowhere to be found.

Peter just stood there and shook his head. When the others asked him what they should do, he just shrugged his shoulder. He really didn't care all that much anyway. Isaac gave him a withering glare and he told the others to hurry up, that they would take his car. They all followed him and they piled into his car as he started the engine. The trip to the hospital was done quickly and when they pulled into the car park, they spotted Derek's car and they knew that he was already here. The four of them made their way into the hospital, looking for both Derek and Scott. The first person Isaac saw was Scott's mum. He went up to her directly and she took his arm as she watched the others who were with him. She knew why they were here. She told him that Stiles had been brought in about twenty minutes ago and he had been rushed into surgery. She directed them to the waiting room which was already filled with Stiles' friends. His dad however, wouldn't leave the surgery room door.

As soon as they entered, they saw Scott, Allison and Lydia siting together while Derek was standing by one of the windows, looking out and not moving. Peter walked over to his nephew, throwing a glance at Lydia. She just stared at him as the colour drained from her face. She knew that he was now helping Derek and the others against the alphas but that didn't mean that she was comfortable around him. He had attacked her, used her and she couldn't get over it. Allison looked over at her friend and she took her hand in hers and tried to comfort her. Scott looked at Peter and gave him a warning glare to which Peter shrugged as he went to stand by Derek. Isaac sat down next to the other three while Boyd and Erica sat in chairs close enough to hear what Scott was telling them. He had already told the girls why they had been at the warehouse but now he filled everyone in on how he had found Stiles. He explained that he thought that one of the alphas had most probably done it as the shelf was way too heavy to fall by itself. They all turned as one when they heard a low growl emanate from Derek. They saw Peter put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"He got hurt because he was helping us," Erica said softly as Boyd nodded his agreement.

"Why was he there anyway? I made sure to leave him at school."

Scott looked over at Isaac. "What do you mean? I thought you said that you couldn't find him when we left school."

"Yeah well. I told you that so that you wouldn't wait for him. I didn't want him to get hurt."

Derek had turned around and was glaring at them as he walked closer. Isaac instantly leant back from his alpha. He knew that Derek was beyond angry and he knew why. He was the only person who did.

"What the hell were you thinking of anyway? Going in there alone. You know that fighting a pack of alphas is not the way to do this."

"But it wasn't a pack when we got there. There was only one there when we got there. The others came later and that was when we called for you and Peter" Scott answered defensively. He hated having to explain himself to Derek. He wasn't part of his pack.

"And look what happened. Stiles got hurt."

"How did he even know how to find us?" Isaac asked to no one in particular.

Derek had the good grace to look shamed. He told them that he had been with Stiles when he had heard their call and Stiles had actually driven him to the warehouse district. The next thing he knew, he had six pairs of eyes looking at him intently.

"Why were you with Stiles?" Allison asked.

Derek had to think quickly, he didn't want them all to know what was happening between him and Stiles. It was all too new. He wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer.

"I was actually looking for these two" he replied gruffly not wanting to look at anyone. Isaac simply smiles gently at him and then turned away, taking his cue from Derek's answer to not let anyone know what he knew. Allison on the other hand continued to stare at Derek, sensing that there was more to it than the alpha was actually saying. Even though she'd been back a couple of weeks and Scott had been forced to tell her what her mother had done to him and why Derek had bitten her to protect him, she still had quite a way to forgive him. She doubted that she ever would, not fully anyway. But she had gotten better at reading people and she could tell that there was something that Derek wasn't telling them.

Just then Scott's mum came into the waiting room wheeling a cart of refreshments. Scott stood up instantly and went to help her serve them out to everyone. He asked her if she had heard anything. Melissa told him that he was still in surgery, that he had had some swelling in the brain and they had to reduce it as soon as possible. After giving that brief explanation, she walked around the room, giving out food and drinks to everyone. She then left the room to find Stiles' father. She didn't have far to look, he hadn't moved from the hallway leading to the operating rooms since they wheeled his son in. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"John, I've brought you something to eat and drink" she said softly.

He turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face. She could feel his pain emanating from him and it broke her heart. She knew how she felt when Scott had been shot and she hated that he was going through that pain now. He took the coffee from her and he turned back to door, as he continued to look through the Perspex window. She put the plate of food back on the tray and returned to his side. She lowered her hand and linked her fingers through his as she took a hold of his hand. She felt him squeeze her hand gently and she gave a small smile. Their relationship was new and she always felt bad about not being able to tell him about Scott and the others but it wasn't her story to tell. They stood together like that for quite a while, neither of them speaking but they drew strength from each other. Twenty minutes later they stepped aside as the doctor came out of the operating room. He was removing his mask as he walked closer. Melissa could feel John tense up beside her and this time it was her turn to squeeze his hand to show her support.

"Mr Stilinski?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Stanley Crossic. I operated on your son."

"How is he doing?"

"He had an intracranial bleed. We had to perform a decompressive craniectomy."

At John's blank look Doctor Crossic explained that they had to remove a part of his son's skull to allow give the brain room to swell. He told John that they would have to keep his son under observation until the swelling reduced and then they would re-attach the piece of skull that they had removed. John just stared at the doctor, not knowing what to say. How could this be happening to Stiles? His son was always so active. His ADD had been a burden when he'd been younger but in the last couple of years he had seemed to have gotten a handle on it. He loved his son dearly and it was tearing him apart to know that he had been injured so severely. He had to find out why he was there and there was only one person he could ask. Turning on his heel he headed back to the waiting room.

"Scott!" He all but yelled across the room.

Scott looked up at his best friend's father and he knew that the time had come for the hard questions. As he faced off against Sheriff Stilinski, he could see Derek walk out of the room. He let his eyes follow the older man until he turned down the hallway. He started to wonder where he was going but his attention was quickly brought back to Sheriff Stilinski when the older man came to stand in front of him.

"I want to know what the hell you and Stiles were doing down at the warehouse district?"

Scott had been thinking of a plausible explanation since he had realized that Stiles had been hurt. He had come up with one and he just hoped that Mr Stilinski believed him.

"Someone had called into the animal shelter saying that they had been told that there were dog fights being held down there. Stiles and I decided to go down and see if there was any truth to it."

"And did you?"

"Well when we arrived, there was a lot of loud growling and howling but when we got inside, there was nothing there. I did see some blood but there were no animals and no people so I said that I would have a look out the back to see if there were any cages and Stiles said that he would go to the car. By the time I reached the car, you and your officers were arriving and Stiles was nowhere to be seen."

John Stilinski kept watching Scott. He and Stiles had been friends for years and they always covered for each other but he also knew that Scott would never do anything to endanger his son's life so he nodded his head and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he turned and walked out of the waiting room. As soon as he had walked away, Allison had gone to his side immediately. Scott looked down at her before he looked over at his mother. She knew that he was lying, something different had happened and she was sure that it had something to do with the wolves that he was friends with. She gave him a pointed look, one he knew well, it told him that he would tell her everything later. He gave her an imperceptible nod and she turned as well to follow Stiles' dad out of the room.

Derek made his way down the hallways toward the ICU where he knew that Stiles had been taken. He didn't need any directions, he could smell Stiles. He just followed his nose and soon enough he was standing outside the ward. He looked inside and he quickly calculated how he could gain access to the room. When the nurse walked down towards one of the other rooms, he opened the entry door and quickly walked over to Stiles' room. Entering the room quietly, he closed the door behind him and he looked over at the bed. He had seen many horrific things during his life but the sight of Stile's lying in that bed, hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines made him feel sick. He walked over to the bed and gently took Stiles' hand in his, letting his thumb rub over the younger man's knuckles. As he sat beside him, he promised Stiles that he would find the alpha that did this and he would kill him.

"What do you mean alpha? What do you know about what happened to my son?"

Derek spun around quickly. He had been so preoccupied by Stiles that he hadn't even heard his father open the door. Now he had to explain what he meant.

"I asked you a question Mr Hale. What do you know about what happened to my son?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Loving the follows and favourites. Thank you very much. Reviews are greatly appreciated as well. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Melissa had followed John into the ICU ward and into Stiles' room. She heard what Derek had been saying and she had cringed. If she had heard it, John had naturally heard him and sure enough John called him on it. She could see Derek scramble to come up with a response that would appease Stiles' father. However there was one thing that she had seen that John had not and that was Derek had been holding Stiles' hand. She gave Derek another look, focusing on his face. She could see the concern written all over it. Her attention was brought back to John when he insisted on knowing if Derek knew anything. She placed her hand on his elbow and asked him to calm down.

"John, you need to stay calm or they will ask you to leave."

John turned to look at Melissa and she could see the frustration that he was feeling but when he looked at her, he did indeed calm down but then he turned back to Derek.

"Well, I'm waiting. What do you know? Does it have something to do with the animal noises that were heard coming from the warehouse? What about all of the strange animal behaviours that have happened over the last year? Funnily enough, ever since you came back to town."

Derek looked at him, still not sure how to answer him. He always knew that Stiles' father wasn't stupid, that one day he would figure it out. He had often told Stiles and Scott to be careful. They had been found at too many crime scenes for it to go unnoticed by Stiles' father. And now, with his slip up, that time might have come. He quickly glanced over at Scott's mother and she shook her head slightly but he just raised his eyebrows at her. John saw this and he quickly turned his head to look at Melissa.

"Melissa, what is going on? Do you know something? If you do, you have to tell me. Please."

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked as he looked around the waiting room.

No one answered straight away as they all looked around. Peter shrugged his shoulders and said that he had better things to do as he walked out of the room. Lydia followed him with her eyes as he left and she felt her anger rise. She knew that he was cold so she shouldn't be surprised by his actions. She continued to let her eyes travel around the room until they landed on Isaac. He was the only one who didn't seem concerned that Derek was nowhere to be found. Lydia stood up and walked over to the young werewolf.

"Isaac, where is Derek?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are the only one who doesn't look too worried that he's not here which means that you know where he is. So spill."

Their conversation had been overheard and now everyone was looking at them and Scott had walked over to them. Scott encouraged Isaac to tell them where Derek had gone. Isaac closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking directly at Scott.

"He went to see Stiles. I'm fairly certain he's in his room."

Scott gave him a blank look, wondering why Derek would have gone into Stiles' room alone. Before he could dwell on it any further, he turned around and made his way to his friend's room. If Stiles' dad found Derek in there, it wouldn't go down very well. Allison followed him into the ICU and when they entered the ward they could hear the raised voice of John Stilinski. They both hurried to Stiles' room and arrived just as John was asking about all of the weird animal behaviours and sightings. Scott saw the look between Derek and his mum and the look on John's face when he turned to look at her. He knew that it was time to step in. He couldn't allow his mother to loose someone she had grown quite fond of. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat to let the other three know he was there. His mother gave him a pleading look and he took her hand briefly, letting her know without words that he would take care of it.

"Sir, there is something I have to tell you and you might find it hard to believe but I assure you it is the truth."

John now turned his full attention to his son's friend. He had known that the two of them had been hiding something from him for quite a while now but it was only recently that he had started to think that it had something to do with all of the weird stuff that had been happening in Beacon Hills. He had started doing research on some of the things but all the avenues led to things that he just knew couldn't be real. They were things of fairytales and horror stories. But somehow he knew that what he was about to hear would confirm some of his findings and to be honest, he didn't know if he was prepared to hear them. He looked at Melissa and he could tell that she already knew what her son was about to tell him and he let go of her hand. He shouldn't feel betrayed by her silence but somehow he was. He could see the sadness in her eyes as his hand fell away from his and he could no longer look her in the eyes. He turned his attention back to her son and waited for the young man to speak.

Scott took a deep breath as he and Allison stepped further into the room and he closed the door behind them. He really didn't want anyone else to overhear this conversation. He started to tell Sheriff Stilinski everything, from the moment he was bitten that night in the forest just over a year ago. And he continued talking until he reached the event in the warehouse. Somewhere in the middle, John had sat down in the chair that Melissa had placed behind him. The whole idea of werewolves running around his town was still unbelievable. When Scott finished, he turned to look at Derek. He asked him if he had been bitten as well. Derek told him that he hadn't, that he had actually been born a werewolf.

John dropped his head into his hands and let everything that he had just heard sink in. His son had been involved with werewolves for over a year and he had never said a thing. It certainly explained why he and Scott had been at so many crime scenes. He looked over to Melissa.

"How long have you known?"

"Not very long. I found out the night we were held captive by Matt in the police station. It took me quite a while to accept what I had seen. Needless to say, I couldn't lose my son so I had to find a way to accept it. Since then, I have immersed myself in werewolf folklore, trying to learn everything that I can."

John just nodded his head and then turned his attention towards Allison.

"What about you?"

"I found out about Scott at the Winter Prom last year but I am also from a family of hunters. We used to seek out werewolves who had killed humans and we would kill them. We don't kill werewolves if they've not killed anyone. After my mother died earlier this year, we, my father and I, left the business."

John stared at the four of them. He couldn't believe that what they had told him. He had thought he was crazy when every avenue he had explored had led him in this direction but he had told himself that he had to be wrong, that this things didn't exist but now he was being told that not only did they exist but that his son was somehow smack bang in the middle of it. Standing up, he ran his hands through his hair and he left the room. He needed to breath and as much as he didn't want to leave his son, he knew he had to get outside. He decided to head for the roof. Melissa watched him leave and as she went to follow him, Scott gently grabbed her elbow and told her to just let him be for a while.

"Come on; let's go back to the others. Let them know what just happened. You coming Derek?"

Derek just shook his head as he remained seated by Stiles' bed. Scott gave him a strange look and would have said something more except for Allison shaking her head and pulling him out of the room. The three of them walked towards the ICU doors.

"How long have Derek and Stiles been together?" Melissa asked the younger two causing Scott to stop dead in his tracks. Allison looked back at his stunned looked and smiled softly at him, giving him a gentle tug on his arm to get him moving again.

"What do you mean mum? They're not dating. Hell, Stiles isn't gay; neither of them are."

Melissa looked at her son; he had clearly not seen the signs between the two men over the last year. The tension between the two of them had clearly been their way of not acknowledging what was going on. She supposed that Scott did have a lot of things on his own mind at the time. Still, Scott continued to dispute her statement.

"What about Lydia? Stiles has been in love with her for years. And Derek, well Derek's never shown that he's into guys. You have to be wrong."

"She's not Scott. I've noticed it more since I came back from Paris. They aren't as prickly with each other and in the last week or so, something has changed."

Scott stared at his girlfriend. Could they be right? Was Stiles gay? Were he and Derek dating? Scott started to let the idea sink in and he started to smile. If the two of them were indeed a couple, they were well suited. He knew that Stiles could go off plan very easily; Derek would be able to keep him in cheek. And Stiles would certainly be able to give Derek a little bit of fun in his life. Scott looked back at Stiles' room and nodded. As easy as that, he had accepted that his best friend could very well be gay but until he heard it from Stiles himself, he would wait before saying anything to anyone. He told his mum and Allison to please do the same. That it wasn't their place to tell anyone. It was something that Stiles and Derek had to tell people. When they reached the waiting room, Melissa quietly told her son that she was going to find John. Scott nodded at his mother and gave her a kiss oh the cheek and told her to take as much time as she needed. He would see her at home later. Smiling, Melissa walked away from the group, marvelling at how mature her son had become.

As soon as everyone had left the room, Derek dropped his head onto the side of Stiles' bed and moaned. He really hadn't wanted Stiles' father to find out this way. And he knew that it wasn't the way that Stiles wanted him to find out. Stiles had hoped to tell him himself. He knew that given time, his father, like Scott's mother, would have accepted what was happening in Beacon Hills. Derek just hoped that Stiles had been right and his father would accept everything. Lifting his head, he reached out and took a hold of Stiles' hand. He lifted it up and placed a kiss on his knuckles whispering to Stiles that he had to wake up. That he needed him to wake up.

"Dammit Stiles, I don't say this often but I need you. You are a part of my soul and I can't lose you. We need to beat this alpha pack and you come up with some of the craziest plans; plans that somehow seem to work. Without you, what are we going to do?" He then placed Stiles' immobile hand against his cheek and held it in place with his own hand. He then did something that he hadn't done for years, he cried. He cried because he hadn't been able to keep the man he loved safe. He vowed that as soon as Stiles was stable, he was going to go back to that damn warehouse and try to get a scent. He would track down the alpha that had done this and he would tear him to shreds. Lowering his head again, he closed his eyes, intending to just rest them but he fell asleep, but he never let go of Stiles' hand and this was how the nurse found them when she came in to check on Stiles thirty minutes later.

John paced back and forth, trying to wrap his head around everything he had learnt that night. He had to admit that it explained quite a lot. But to know that his son had been involved scared him and as tonight showed, quite rightly. His son was now lying in a hospital bed in serious condition. He was just about to return to his son's side when he heard footsteps on the roof. Turning quickly, he had his gun drawn before he had completed his turn. He raised the gun instinctively and he swore when he saw who it was. Melissa looked back at him with a startled gaze. She stopped where she was and waited for him to lower his gun.

"I'm so sorry John. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to start. When I found out, I tried to block it out. Tried to make myself believe that what I'd seen couldn't have been real but it didn't take me long to realise that Scott hadn't changed. He was still my son and I would always love him. He doesn't go out on a full moon and kill things. He can control himself."

John looked at her, still amazed that they were having a civilized conversation about how her son was a werewolf. If anything could make him believe, it was this. He knew that Melissa was telling him the truth. He just wished that she could have done that when she had found out.

"John, please talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking."

"It's quite a lot to take in Melissa."

"I know, trust me I know but you will realise that they aren't the crazy wolves of fairytales. At least these ones aren't. As I said, they can control themselves on the full moon. And we need them. Do you remember Scott mentioning the alpha pack?"

John nodded his head and he continued to listen as Melissa spoke.

"They ARE dangerous John. We need Scott and Derek and the others to defend Beacon Hills from the alphas. We still don't really know why they are here and until we do, none of us are safe. At least not without them."

Lydia and Isaac looked up as Scott and Allison returned to the waiting room.

"Where's Derek?" Lydia asked.

"He's going to stay and keep an eye on Stiles. He told us to all go home and get some rest. Especially Boyd and Erica."

Allison watched her boyfriend step in and take charge of Derek's pack. Even though they were all of similar age, Scott seemed to have the authority that the other three seemed to respect. The three of them nodded and when Scott told Isaac to take them home the other man smiled and led his returned mates out of the waiting room. Lydia asked if she should stay. Allison shook her head and told her that she should probably get some rest as well. Deciding it was a good idea, the three of them left the hospital as well. They drove Lydia back to Allison's so that the redhead could collect her car and it was then that Scott realised that Stiles' car was still at the warehouse.

"No it's not," Lydia said as she got out of the car. "I heard one of the deputies telling Sheriff Stilinski that they had driven it to the station."

Scott thanked her and Allison said that she'd ring her the next day.

Stiles opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. When his senses started to settle down, he heard the beeping of machines and he could smell disinfectant. A strong smell of disinfectant. He knew that smell, he was in the hospital but for the life of him, he didn't know why. He tried to move his head but the blinding pain made him stop almost immediately. So he moved his eyes only and he moved them very slowly. The walls of the room were all glass which wasn't a normal room but he couldn't quite place it. As his eyes travelled across the room, they eventually landed on a dark head that was resting on his bed and he knew straight away that it was Derek. Whatever had happened he knew that he was safe now. Derek would keep him safe. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to post this one. I was hoping to have a new chapter every day or two but it might not be feasible at the moment. The wait for the next chapter may be a little bit longer, sorry. Once again, thank you for all of the favourites follows and reviews. It is very much appreciated. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

Derek woke up suddenly and he was surprised to see the sun streaming through the windows across the hallway. He had slept through the night. Lifting his head, he immediately looked over at Stiles as he ran his hand softly down his cheek. He drew back abruptly when he heard the nurse open the door behind him. He sat up straighter and he pulled away from the bed, standing up and running his hands over his face. It still killed him to see Stiles lying in that bed. He looked so pale and fragile. He knew that he should be out looking for that alpha pack. But for now he couldn't leave Stiles. But he would go out hunting soon. One of them had to pay for what they had done and the rest of them had to leave Beacon Hills. He wasn't going to join them, he was happy with how things were now. He had a family again. He would never admit it to them but he loved each and every one of his betas and he had even come to care for the humans who were a part of his pack.

When the nurse left, she smiled at Derek, asking him if he would like some food. Derek thanked her but told her he would be fine. She nodded her head and she left the room. Derek took a hold of Stiles' hand again as he sat back in the chair by the bed. He kept his grip loose and he started to think about the last couple of days. He had finally been able to kiss Stiles and it had been better than anything he had ever dreamt of. He couldn't lose him now. The nurse had told him that Stiles was stable and that was a really good thing. He was still holding Stiles' hand when the door opened again. Once again, Derek sat back and he let go of Stiles' hand. As he turned towards the door, he stopped. Sheriff Stilinski was standing there, watching him intently.

"Why are you still here Derek?"

"I just wanted to make sure that Stiles was safe."

"By holding his hand?"

Derek actually started to blush. He hadn't blush since, well since he was a little boy and his mother had caught him out doing something that he shouldn't. He started to fidget in his seat and John Stilinski kept looking at the younger man. Clearly, there was something else going on here. Something that Scott hadn't told him about last night. Like there was anything else that he would be shocked by. It was then that something struck him. He looked at Derek and he then looked down at his son and back again. Could it be that simple? He had once told Stiles that he wasn't gay but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe his son had proven him wrong. Could they be a couple? Why wouldn't Stiles tell him? John felt bereft at the thought that his son couldn't tell him that he was gay. He walked over to the other chair in the room and he sat down, watching his son the entire time. He needed his son to come through this. He needed to talk to him, to tell him that no matter what, he loved him. He just hoped that he got that chance.

Derek watched as Stiles' father walked across the room and took a seat. He could see the pain written across his face and he knew that it was his fault. Even though he hadn't been the one to bite Scott, thus bringing Stiles into this world as well, he was the one who had kept them there. He had hoped that after everything with Peter the two younger men might have been able to have a semi normal life but he had found it hard to live the solitary life again. He had started to turn some of the younger and more desperate kids but Scott had berated him for it. Derek couldn't let him know that it was because he needed to be part of a pack again. After he had turned the three of them, he realised that by doing so he had brought himself to the attention of the alpha pack. So ultimately he was responsible for everything that had happened. He needed to set things straight. He just hoped that it wasn't too late for Stiles. He stood up and went to leave the room but he had only taken a couple of steps when John Stilinski spoke.

"What is going on between you and my son?"

Derek turned to face the man but he closed his eyes as he did. He knew that the man deserved an answer but he didn't want to tell him about the new found relationship between him and his son. It was still so new and he knew that it was something that Stiles wanted to tell his dad.

"Sir, I don't mean to be disrespective but I think that this is something that you should discuss with Stiles. I'm sorry that I can't give you the answer that you want right now but I know that it is something that he wanted to talk to you about."

John knew that he could push Derek but what the younger man was saying gave him some hope that his son did want to tell him. He just nodded his head and let Derek leave the room.

For the next couple of weeks, Derek split his days between sitting by Stiles' bed and following down any lead he could find on the alpha pack. Luckily everyone else was focused on finding the pack. His house was full of people. Not only were the betas there but so were Scott, Allison and Lydia. The only person who was conspicuously absent was his uncle. No one had seen Peter since he had walked out of the hospital all those weeks ago but Derek hadn't expected anything less. His uncle only cared about one thing and that was himself. If he couldn't find a benefit for him, he didn't want to be involved.

He had also managed to keep his distance from John Stilinski which was no mean feat. He would usually visit Stiles late at night, after visiting hours. Luckily the night nurse had taken pity on him the first time she had caught him sneaking in. She had told him that her son was gay too and she knew that sometimes it was hard to let people know. He smiled at her and she just patted his cheek. Since then, she always left some food by Stiles' bed for him and Derek would thank her each time. Each night he sat by his bed and held his hand. One night he noticed that Stiles' whiskers were getting long and he asked the nurse if he would be able to shave him. The nurse smiled and told him that of course he could, that she would go and get some water as well as some shaving cream and a razor. When she returned, Derek took the items and thanked her.

Taking the shaving cream into his hand, he squirted an amount into his other hand and then he gently rubbed it on Stiles' jaw line and around his mouth. Rinsing off his hands, he then picked up the razor and gently turning Stiles' head he began to shave his face. Several times he cleaned the blade and before to long he had finished shaving Stiles. Turning on the tap at the sink in the room, he got the water to a warm enough degree and then he wet the washcloth before squeezing out the excess water. He then wiped the remaining shaving cream off of Stiles' face, leaving the younger man clean shaven. Derek carried the bowl and implements out to the nurse's station and he thanked nurse Bramford. She told him that it was no trouble and that he should call her Ester. He nodded his head and returned to Stiles' bedside. Derek then sat there and he talked to Stiles, filling him in on what everyone had been doing. He did that every night after Ester had told him that Stiles could probably hear him and it might even help him come out of it quicker.

He had been talking for about two hours, letting his thumb subconsciously run across the knuckles of his hand. When he stopped talking, he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards taking in a deep breath. He never regretted coming here to be with Stiles but he was starting to worry that he wasn't waking up. The doctors had told them that the operation had worked and the brain swelling had reduced and they would soon be able to replace the section of skull that they had removed but until Stiles woke up they wouldn't know if he had suffered any long lasting effects from the swelling. Just as he was about to pull his hand from Stiles he felt some movement coming from Stiles. He stopped moving instantly and he looked down at Stiles' hand, hopping that he hadn't imagined it. He kept silently willing Stiles to move his hand again but nothing happened.

"Come on Stiles. Squeeze my hand. Please. Let me know that you can hear me" Derek said in a pleading voice. He continued to watch Stiles' hand but nothing happened. He could feel his eyes well up and he swore that he wouldn't let anyone see him cry so he lowered his head onto the bed and with his spare hand, he wiped the tears from his cheeks. A couple of sobs left his throat and he hated himself for not staying strong for Stiles. He had to be the strong one here. It was then that he heard it.

"You're not crying over me are you?"

Isaac sat at the table in the apartment along side Erica, Boyd and Scott. They were all going over the information that they had managed to gather over the last couple of weeks. Ever since the day that they had rescued Erica and Boyd the alpha pack had remained fairly quiet. There had been a couple of strange unexplainable events during that time. But the lack of information was frustrating them all.

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Scott growled as he pushed the papers away. They had thought that they had found their lair last week but it had been empty and none of them had been able to pick up a scent. They had nowhere to go from there. How could the alpha pack remain hidden for this long? Until they found them, they couldn't really find out why they were here. He remembered that Isaac had told him that when Peter and Derek had first mentioned the alpha pack, both of them had looked very worried. But all he was feeling was frustration.

Scott gathered up the papers that he had scattered across the table. As little as it was, it was all that they had for now. Putting them into a neat pile in the middle of the table, he stood up and walked around the room, trying to figure out if there was something that they hadn't looked at. This was where Stiles was invaluable to the group. He had the link into the police. He always heard about the strange happenings in the town. It gave them the chance to figure out what was going on before anyone else could get hurt. As he was pacing, trying to figure out a way of getting his hand on the official police reports of what had happened in town the last couple of weeks, the front door to the apartment opened and Allison and Lydia walked in. Allison smiled and walked directly over to Scott, where she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. Lydia continued through to where the others were seated and she took a seat next to Isaac who smiled at her. Scott and Allison walked over and joined the rest of them.

"Aren't you going to ask where we've been?" Lydia asked cheekily which caused Isaac to look at her with a goofy grin before dutifully asking where they had been. To which Lydia smiled and raised her eyebrows before turning her attention to Allison. Allison laughed at her friend's theatrics but she just nodded and proceeded to pull out some files from her bag. Scott asked her what they were.

"Well, Lydia and I thought we would go and speak to Sheriff Stilinski, see if he could help us in any way."

"He was hesitant at first but Allison was amazing. She spoke to him about how Stiles always helped them and how he wanted to tell his father about what he was involved in but he didn't because he wanted to keep him safe," Lydia said from her seat.

"Well, I just spoke to him and I don't know why, but he listened and when I asked him about anything strange that had happened since Stiles' accident he just looked at me. He then stood up and left his office and I thought that he wasn't going to help us. So Lydia and I got up to leave but before we could get out of his office, he came back in and he was carrying a pile of paper. He handed them to us and said that he would deny giving them to us if anyone asked."

Scott smiled at the two of them and he took the files from Allison. He quickly flicked through them and he realised that they covered five different cases. He handed out the files to everyone and they spent the next few minutes going over the reports.

"Ester!" Derek called out as he looked down at Stiles and smiled. "Hey you, about time that you woke up."

Ester came jogging through the door and went directly to Stiles' side after grabbing his chart. She immediately checked his monitors and then checked his eyes by shining a light into them and asking him to follow her finger. Stiles did as she asked but all he wanted to do was to look at Derek. He vaguely heard the nurse tell him that it was good to see him awake and that she would go and call the doctor as well as his father. Stiles' eyes grew wide when he heard her mention his father.

"You have to go Derek. They're calling dad. He'll wonder why you are here."

"Stiles, it's ok. He knows that I have been coming to visit you. Scott had to tell him about everything the day you were brought in. He overheard me swearing to get vengeance on the alpha who did this to you."

"What do you mean everything? Does he know about us?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Scott told him about the werewolves. But I think that you are going to have to talk to your dad about us sooner rather than later. He also walked in one day while I was holding your hand."

"You were holding my hand? In public? My, my Derek, such a public display of affection. I would have never thought of it. What have I done to you?"

Derek just laughed and after looking around to make sure that they were still alone, he leant down and gave Stiles a quick kiss. He was just so happy that he was awake.

**A/N (again): I know that I had Stiles wake up at the end of C5 but it often does happen. This time Stiles knew that Derek was there to protect him so his body went into recovery mode. I hope that that has made sense. See you next chapter. Please review if you have the desire. I love hearing what you have to say, it makes writing the next chapter all the more easier.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again. Well here is the next chapter. Once again, thank you all for the follows and favourites and for those who have reviewed thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you feel like giving me a review, I would love to hear what you have to say.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Scott closed the file that he was reading as his frustration grew. The file really told him nothing. It was a report of wild animals that he ventured into a neighbourhood on the far side of town but when the police arrived they could find no evidence of any animals around the houses. Scott rubbed his hands up and down his face, he had hoped for so much more information.

"Well this is useless," Isaac said as he tossed his file aside. "All it says is that there were some wild animals a little too close to a residential estate but they couldn't find any evidence when they arrived."

Scott looked over at Isaac and wondered what the chances were that both of their reports were almost identical? He asked around the table and the responses were all the same. Gathering all the addresses from the files and marking them on one of the large maps that Derek had lying around the apartment. When they had marked the addresses, Scott realised that they were all properties that backed onto the eastern side of the woods.

"Something is going on in this area of the woods. I think that the alpha pack is staying around this area," he said, pointing to a section of the woods that he knew to be very dense. "We can't face them unprepared like we did at the warehouse but we can certainly scout the area out first. Try and find where they are staying" he finished as he looked around the table at everyone else. They all nodded their heads and they decided that there was no time like the present to go. As they all stood up, Scott's phone started to ring. He looked down at the screen and was surprised to see Derek's name appear.

"Hey Derek. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital Scott and you need to get down here now."

"Is Stiles alright?"

Derek didn't respond and all Scott could hear was a dial tone.

Derek smiled one last time at Stiles from the doorway and then he turned to leave. He had promised Stiles that he would ring Scott and let him know that his friend was awake. He also didn't want to be here when Sheriff Stilinski arrived. Even though he knew that Stiles' father had to know that he had been visiting Stiles each night, he wasn't too keen to face the man again. Walking down the hallway, he entered the elevator and as the lift took him down to the ground floor, he leant back against the back wall and revelled in the fact that Stiles was going to be ok. When the doors opened he walked out into the lobby and then out through the front doors. As soon as he stepped outside, he could sense them straight away. His first instinct was to attack, to kill them but he knew that he couldn't do that by himself. They would tear him apart regardless of the reason that they were here for. He decided to keep walking so that he was as far away from the hospital as he could get.

He didn't want any innocents to be hurt because of him. As he reached the far side of the car park he stopped and turned to face the wolves who had followed him. He wasn't surprised to see more than one here. He looked around at the alphas, counting them. There were three male alphas. Two of them were twins, who looked around the same age as Stiles and then there was another one who looked to be in his forties. He seriously thought about fighting the three of them but as he was debating it with himself, he sensed the arrival of two more, one who was A LOT stronger than anyone he had ever met before. Taking a step back he watched as a female were walked over with the male, the one he knew to be Deucalion. He just stood there and watched as they got closer and closer.

"Hello, Deucalion," he said calmly.

Deucalion smiled at him as he released the arm of the female were and took the last few steps towards Derek using his cane. When he was directly in front of Derek, he removed his glasses and looked directly at Derek, even though Derek knew that he couldn't see him. Derek stood his ground and stared back at the older man. He knew better than to show any fear around them. As he was standing there, he realised that he wasn't actually scared. The fear that he expected to feel when he finally faced Deucalion wasn't there and he couldn't figure out why. When Deucalion hadn't answered his salutation he looked behind the other alpha at the remainder of his pack. None of them would look directly at Derek so he turned back to face Deucalion directly.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?"

"So brave. But still so young."

Derek just stood his ground, not saying anything. They had tracked him down so clearly Deucalion wanted to say something to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and just waited. Eventually Deucalion started to speak again.

"I'm sorry about the warehouse, so sorry that I missed it. I hear that none of your pack got hurt. Well a human was hurt but really, was he that important?"

Derek's hands clenched at his side and he felt his claws dig into his palms as he tried to keep himself calm. He knew that Deucalion knew about Stiles. He clearly wanted Derek to react.

"So, you're not going to react. Well done Derek, you can control yourself. That's good. I could use a strong were like you. And as you can see, we are all alphas. There is, however, a small problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Your other pack of course. You can't be a part of mine while you still have them."

Derek watched Deucalion and it finally dawned on him, why the other alphas hadn't hurt Boyd or Erica. Deucalion wanted him to kill them. He had heard the stories about alphas killing their betas to increase their powers. He wouldn't do it. As much as he wanted to be stronger, he felt like his pack gave him that strength. He would deny it to anyone but they felt like a family and he would never hurt his family. He would defend them all with his life and even that surprised him. Before he'd come back to Beacon Hills he had thought that he would never feel that way about anyone. Because he hadn't felt that way since his family had died in the fire.

"There is no way that I'm going to do anything to any of them. No mater what you say."

"So protective Derek. You can do a lot better than that ragtag bunch of teenagers. Or are they the only ones that you can control?"

Derek let out a low growl. "Come near them, any of you, and I'll show you just how protective I can be."

"Well now, seeing as you are here almost every night, how can you protect the rest of your pack?"

Derek blanched slightly, so they knew about Stiles. Of course they did. One of them had done this to Stiles. He looked around at the others, trying to determine which one had injured the man he loved. He knew that Deucalion and the female hadn't been there so that left the other three male alphas. Derek glared at them each in turn. He swore that he would find out which one had done it and he would kill him. His demeanour must have been radiating off him because Deucalion just started to laugh causing Derek to look back at him.

"Derek, you need to calm yourself. I can feel your anger. That's good, use it but use it wisely. Why are you so concerned about teenage human anyway? Could it be that he's more than just a friend of one of your betas? We've seen how you are so very attentive to him. Although, there is something special about him. Maybe I should keep more of an eye on him. I'll make him be the last one to die and trust me; it will be slow and painful. However if you do it for me…." Deucalion let the sentence hang in the air.

Derek tried to calm himself, he couldn't let on how much Stiles meant to him. As much as he wanted to protect everyone, Stiles was the most vulnerable.

"Just stay away from all of them. I have no intention of joining your little pack. Not now, not ever. Leave Beacon Hills, Deucalion, just leave. There is nothing here for you."

Deucalion just stared at him and shook his head and Derek knew instantly that there was more that he wasn't telling him and that the alpha pack wouldn't be leaving Beacon Hills any time soon. Derek held his ground, trying to stare down the entire pack as they started to walk away. He needed to let Scott and the others in on what had just happened as well as telling them about Stiles.

Taking out his phone he dialled Scott's number and waited for him to answer. When he did, he didn't really let the younger man speak.

"I'm at the hospital Scott and you need to get down here now."

With that, he disconnected the call and made his way back into the hospital. He didn't care if Stiles' father was still in there; he just needed to be by his side. He needed to hold him, to make sure he was safe and protected. Forgoing the lift, he ran up the stairs to the ICU ward. As he came through the doors he could see Sheriff Stilinski standing next to the nurse's station, talking to Stiles' doctor. He hung back a little until the sheriff shook the doctor's hand and the two men separated. He then walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, Sheriff Stilinski. Is Stiles going to be alright?"

John Stilinski looked over at Derek but he didn't speak right away. He watched the younger man intently which made Derek very twitchy. Hell, he stood up to a pack of alphas not ten minutes earlier but Stiles' dad made him nervous with just one look. Still, he held his ground. He had to show Stiles' dad that he was good for his son.

John didn't take his eyes off Derek; he wanted to see if the younger man would stand up to him. Not in a bad way, but in a protective way. He loved his son and if this was the person that Stiles wanted to be with, then he would have to accept it. He had just hoped that his son's first partner wasn't someone who had been a suspect in several murders but if Derek looked out for Stiles and treated him with respect, he supposed that that was the best he could hope for. Finally, he decided to let the younger man off the hook a little and he answered his question.

"He will be, eventually. It's a good sign that he came out of his coma on his own and the doctor is also happy that it hadn't gone on any longer than it did. They are going to wait a day or two and then he will perform another surgery to re-attach the part of Stiles' skull that they had to remove so that his brain had room to expand."

Derek closed his eyes and silently thanked whoever was listening. He then asked about any further long-term effects.

"That is something that we have to wait and see. They symptoms to look out for are sleeping a lot, thinking and attention skills, headaches, depression, communication skills and excessive movement. Although in my son's case, he already had half of those symptoms anyway."

Derek laughed softly in agreement. Stiles' ADD had many of the same symptoms; he was constantly talking and moving around. His attention would often get diverted easily, however when he set his mind to something, he could focus like no one he knew. And it would seem that he could and at times did fall asleep anywhere. He looked over at Stiles' dad and the older man was smiling at him and the two of them seemed to be sharing a moment with Stiles being the common denominator.

"Treat him well Derek or I will come after you. Don't forget I'm the Sheriff and I can get away with murder."

Derek looked at John Stilinski and smiled but there was something behind his eyes that told Derek that even though he said it jokingly, the older man would hurt him if he hurt his son. Derek had no intention of doing that but how would he protect him from the alphas?

The two of them walked into Stiles' room together which caused the young man in the bed to open his eyes wide. The sight of his father and, well, his boyfriend walking in together sort of freaked him out. He still hadn't told his father that he was seeing Derek. They really hadn't had all that much time to talk when his father had been in his room earlier. They had spoken briefly, and they had both shed some tears, before the doctor had come back in to check on him. After the check, his father and the doctor had left the room. Stiles had closed his eyes after that. He was still so tired. So seeing the two of them together made him nervous.

"Dad! Derek!" He said, looking between the two men. "Uh Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Relax Stiles; Derek's been here nearly every night since you were brought in."

Derek quickly turned his head towards Stiles' dad. So he hadn't been as secretive as he had hoped. He turned back to Stiles and smiled that cheeky grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh dad, there is something that I have to tell you."

"It's ok son. I know. I think I've known for a little while. Why didn't you tell me last year when I found you at that crime scene at 'The Jungle'?"

"If I recall, I did and you didn't believe me. Anyway, at that time, I wasn't too sure myself and to be honest…" Stiles looked down at the sheets that he was playing with, not sure how to tell his dad this. However he took a deep breath and continued, after looking briefly at Derek. "To be honest, it's only Derek that makes me feel the way I feel," he finished quickly before looking back down at the bed.

His father looked down at his son and walked over to take a seat beside his bed. He grabbed Stiles' hand in his and waited until his son looked up at him.

"Stiles, I love you. I always have and I always will. Am I hurt that you didn't feel that you could come to me with all this werewolf stuff? Sure, but I understand that you thought that you were protecting me. I want to be here for you now. Don't shut me out again. As for what is going on with Derek, I have already warned Derek not to hurt you."

Stiles blushed at the threat that he heard in his father's voice and he looked over at Derek to see him nod his head slightly. Stiles whispered an apology to Derek which he knew the other man would hear and Derek smiled when he heard the words. Stiles held out his hand to Derek and the other man moved forward and took his hand before sitting down on the side of the bed. John watched the two of them and even though he said that he just wanted Stiles to be happy, it would take him a while to get used to seeing his son holding hands with another man.

The three of them were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't hear the others arrive at the door. It was only when Scott cleared his throat that they all turned to face the door. Derek refused to let go of Stiles' hand. He was tired of hiding his feelings from everyone. He was glad when Stiles didn't attempt to pull his hand from his either. Although no-one seemed to take much notice, they were all so happy that Stiles was awake. Erica was the first to reach the bed and she leant down to give him a kiss and she thanked him for rescuing her and Boyd. Stiles blushed slightly and said that it was no problem. Erica stepped back from the bed and went to stand next to Boyd who had just nodded his thanks to Stiles. Allison and Lydia were the next ones to go up to Stiles and give him a kiss. Funny that for years he had been in love with Lydia but now that she gave him a kiss, he felt nothing. He gave Derek's hand a squeeze and he felt Derek squeeze his back in return.

Scott stood beside John and he clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder and told him that it was about time that he woke up. Stiles laughed at his best friend and told him that he was glad to see him too. John stood up and told his son that he would come back later. Stiles took a hold of his father's hand and told him that he loved him. John leant down and placed a quick kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you too kiddo. I'll see you later." With that, John Stilinski left the room. As soon as his father had disappeared, Stiles looked at everyone in the room before speaking.

"So, what the hell has been happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. For those who are still with me, I hope you enjoy it. This story has gone in a direction that I hadn't originally intended and therefore quite a bit longer than I first envisaged. I would like to once again thank all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I guess and hope that I'll see you with the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Derek sat back and allowed Scott, who had taken John's seat, to fill Stiles in on what they had been doing for the last few weeks. He told him how he had found him in that warehouse. And how ever since then, the group had been trying to track down where the alpha pack had been staying. Derek listened intently to the conversation particularly the last bit. Scott filled them in on the information that they had found in the files that they had just read, earlier this evening. About how all of the files mentioned wild animals and how when they had collated all of the addresses they realised that they were all in the vicinity of the eastern side of the woods. Derek asked where exactly and Scott told him that he could show him at home. That he had marked it on one of the maps at his place. Derek nodded and said that he'd look it over when he got home.

When Scott finished, Derek realised that he should tell them all about his encounter with the alpha pack in the car park. The entire group watched him intently as he spoke about what had happened. His betas stood up straighter when he told them about Deucalion wanting him to kill them all. He was happy to see that they believed him when he told them that he had no intention of doing what Deucalion wanted him to do. Throughout the entire conversation, Stiles' hand had remained in his and no-one in the room asked either of them about it even though it was something that they could all see. Eventually Ester came into the room and told everyone that it was time that they all left. That Stiles had to get some rest. As one, they all made to move out of the room. Allison hung back a little and she leant in once again to give Stiles a kiss.

"I'm glad that you're ok. And that you and Derek finally figured things out."

Stiles looked up at her as she pulled away, with a shocked smile on his face. Scott just smiled at his friend and added his congratulations to both him and Derek as he quickly looked over at the alpha before turning back to his friend.

"So you are alright with this?" Stiles asked his friend nervously.

"If you're happy Stiles, then yes, I'm fine with this."

Stiles smiled and he told Scott that he would talk with him tomorrow. Scott nodded and then he and Allison left together and joined the others outside. Derek told Stiles that he would be back soon and he left to speak to Scott.

"Scott, hold up. There's something that I need to talk to you about."

Scott turned around and waited. He told the others to go on, that he would catch up with them in a minute. Allison gave him a quick kiss and then left with the others.

"What's up Derek? What did you want to tell me?"

"Deucalion. He's up to something. It was one thing to tell me to kill my pack so that I could join his. But he kept mentioning Stiles; he was a little bit too interested in him. I thought that he had been tracking me and that was how he knew that Stiles was here but now that I think about it, I'm thinking that they were actually watching Stiles. The way he spoke about Stiles has me worried. We need to make sure that he's kept safe."

"Why would the leader of the alpha pack be watching Stiles? Stiles isn't even a werewolf."

Derek shook his head. He had been watching Stiles for years and he still couldn't figure out what had grabbed Deucalion's attention. But it had him worried. Even though Deucalion had told him that he wanted him in his pack, it hadn't quite rung true but when he had spoken about Stiles there was a tone in his voice that wasn't there when he was talking about joining the pack. The more that he thought about it now, the more worried he became. He hadn't realised that he'd stopped talking until Scott waved his hand in front of his face. Derek blinked his eyes and looked over at Scott.

"Sorry, I don't know why he's so interested but he is. We need to have someone at the hospital at all times. I need to know that he is safe."

Scott looked at Derek and he realised that Derek was acting the same way about Stiles that he acted about Allison when he thought that she was in danger. It was then that Scott knew that Derek did truly love his friend. He smiled as the realisation hit him and he just nodded at Derek, telling him that he would work out a roster when he joined the others back at the apartment. Derek thanked him and walked back into Stiles' room. As soon as he entered his eyes returned to the bed where Stiles had closed his eyes again and seemed to be asleep but when he sat down and took one of his hands, Stiles opened his eyes and turned to look at Derek with a smile on his face.

"Hi," he whispered as he squeezed Derek's hand.

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

"A little better but I'm still extremely tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'd sleep better in your arms."

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled, telling him to move over. Stiles did as Derek asked and made room for him on the narrow bed. Derek kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside Stiles. When he'd gotten comfortable, Stiles moved again and placed his head on Derek's chest while he took his Derek's right hand in his. Within minutes, he was snoring softly and Derek wrapped his other arm gently around Stiles after pulling the sheets over the both of them. He too closed his eyes and relished the feel of Stiles in his arms and that was how Ester found them five minutes later when she came in to check on her patient. She quickly and quietly did the checks and then she left the room, letting the two of them sleep.

John walked into the ICU ward early the next morning. He wanted to see his son before he went to work. What he hadn't expected to see was his son wrapped in the arms of Derek Hale. It gave him pause and he stopped in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him. Knowing that his son was involved with Derek and seeing it were two different things. Clearly Stiles felt safe in Derek's arms as the two of them slept on. He decided not to wake them so he turned around and ran into Melissa. He just stared down at the woman he'd been dating. He knew that it had been hard on her, him not wanting to talk to her about what he'd found out what Stiles had been involved in. He could see it in her eyes, the pain of being pushed aside. He realised that he had missed her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly with a smile.

Melissa smiled back at him. "I thought I'd check in on Stiles. See how he was going. Scott told me that he had come out of his coma."

"Yeah he did. Last night. Sorry I didn't call you myself."

"It's ok John, I understand. It's a lot to take in. I just hope to hear from you soon," she said as she made to walk past him.

John put out his hand and gently grabbed her elbow before she could pass him. "Stiles is still sleeping, how about you and I go for a coffee before I start work. Do you have time for that?"

Melissa smiled and nodded her head as John slid his hand down from her elbow to take her hand in his. The two of them then left the ICU ward and headed down to the hospital's cafeteria. John didn't let go of her hand for the entire time that they sat together and the conversation flowed around what their two boys had been involved in over the past year and a bit. Melissa filled him in on all that she had leant since she had found out about Scott. John listened intently to everything she had to say. Before they knew it, Melissa had to leave to return to work. As she prepared to leave, John took her face in his hands and whispered an apology for not contacting her sooner before giving her a soft kiss with a promise of dinner that night. Melissa told him to come over to her place and she would cook them something. John nodded his head and told her that he looked forward to it.

Scott walked down the stairs and into the kitchen but came up short when he realised that there was someone else in the room. Several someones actually. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were sitting at the breakfast bar talking quietly but Scott heard every word.

"What the hell are we going to do? Those alphas could have killed Boyd and I at any time but they didn't. They did however torture us and ask us questions about the rest of you guys."

"What sort of questions?"

"It was weird. I expected them to ask us about Derek. Seeing as he's our alpha but no. They asked us about Scott and more surprisingly, Stiles."

Isaac looked over at Boyd, who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement. He then looked back at Erica but she couldn't tell him why either. Isaac knew that they would have to tell Derek about all of this. The three of them looked up as Scott came through the door.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Well, we ran out of coffee at home," Isaac said with a small smile.

"So, instead of going to the shops to buy some more or buying one from a café, you come here. How did you get in anyway?"

"Your mum let us in before she left for work. She likes me."

Scott looked at Isaac and rolled his eyes. He couldn't dispute the fact that his mother did indeed like Isaac. She wanted to mother him and Isaac loved it. He walked over to the cupboards and took down a cup before pouring himself a coffee as well. The four of them then sat around the breakfast bench discussing the latest information that they had. With what he had just learnt this morning, he filled the rest of them in on what Derek had told him the night before. The other three just looked at him intently as they listened to what he was saying and then the four of them sat in silence. It was Boyd who broke it first.

"What the hell has them so interested in Stiles? No offence, but there's nothing special about him."

"I don't know." Scott replied as he finished his coffee. "I'm going to go and speak to Deaton, see if he can shed some light on it."

"Who? That vet that you work for?" Erica asked sceptically.

"He knows a hell of a lot more than we do. Who's coming with me?"

Isaac nodded straight away while Erica and Boyd declined, saying that they were going to go back to Derek's place to get some rest. Scott nodded his head and told them that he and Isaac would see them over there later. Leaving Scott's place, the four of them separated into two groups. Scott jumped into Isaac's car as the other two got into Boyd's SUV and they took off to their individual destinations. When Scott and Isaac arrived at the animal clinic, they walked through the front door and as soon as the bell rang, Deaton came out from the back.

"Hello Scott. You're not working today are you?"

"No Doc, but there's something that I wanted to ask you."

Deaton looked at the two young werewolves and he opened the gate and allowed them to precede him into the back room. When he joined them, he waited for them to ask him the question that he knew was coming. Ever since the weird animal behaviour had started to build, he knew that they would be coming.

"You know what's going on at the moment, right?" Scott asked.

Deaton just looked back at them and raised his eyebrows. Isaac huffed silently and told Scott that clearly he didn't know anything and that they should leave. Scott held him in place by placing his hand on Isaac's chest and shaking his head whilst never taking his eyes off Deaton.

"Oh, he knows what I'm talking about but he's waiting to see what we know."

Deaton smiled at Scott, glad that Scott was learning. So Scott took a deep breath and told him about the arrival of the alpha pack and how they were actually tracking himself and strangely, Stiles. At the mention of Stiles' name, Deaton raised his eyebrows but remained silent until Scott had told him everything. When Scott finally stopped talking Deaton walked over to the door at the rear of the room and disappeared inside for a minute or two. When he came back into the room, he was carrying a large leather-bound book. Placing it on the examination table, he began to flick through the pages. He finally stopped when he reached the page that he was looking for. He turned the book around so that Scott and Isaac could see what was on the page. They both stepped forward and looked down at the opened book. Scott heard Isaac inhale sharply at the same time he did. He looked up at Deaton, not understanding what he was looking at.

"What the hell is this?"

"This, Scott, is a book that has been handed down through my family for generations. We have always been advisors, of a sort, to the Hale family and when the fire took most of them, we waited, until they returned to Beacon Hills. The day that Derek returned I knew that certain events would come to pass and I have been waiting for this day."

"Why haven't you told me this earlier? You've known for over a year that I was a werewolf and you've known for that exact amount of time that Stiles has been involved as well. You knew that and still you didn't show me this book and more importantly, this picture. Why did you draw this? What do you know?"

"Scott, I didn't draw this picture. This image was drawn nearly a century ago by one of my ancestors. Some of my family have the gift of foresight. They can see future events and when they did see them, they would draw them so that future generations would know what was coming. Although we never know when, just that it is."

Scott looked back at the picture and he felt a chill go through his whole body. He stood there trying to understand why one of Deaton's ancestors had drawn a picture of Stiles fighting a pack of werewolves. What was even stranger was that it looked like his eyes were glowing and he was surrounded by a very bright light.

Scott looked over at Isaac and the two werewolves looked at each other before looking back at book. What the hell was going to happen and what the hell was Stiles?

**A/N (again): Hello. I just thought I'd give my reasoning for naming Stiles' dad John. I have read numerous Teen Wolf fics and in most of them, where he had been named, Sheriff Stilinski has been called John so I thought I would follow the trend. Now all we need is for Jeff to call him John in the show and it will become canon. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back. Thank you all for your continuing support. I truly appreciate all of the follows, the favourites and the reviews. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a couple of days but having said that, I have a lot on my plate at the moment. So for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Derek woke with a start and quickly looked around the room to see if he could work out what had woken him. It didn't take him long, it had been Stiles. The younger man had started to move rather vigorously even though he was still asleep. Clearly he was having a nightmare so Derek did what he used to do to his sister when she had bad dreams. He stroked his head softly, being aware of not touching the back of his head. He murmured words of comfort into the younger man's ear and soon Stiles began to calm down but he did continue to whimper. Clearly his dreams would not let him rest easy. Derek leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Stiles stilled almost immediately. Derek smiled and settled himself down again. He hoped to get some more sleep but as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard his phone ring. He carefully reached over and picked it up. Answering it, he spoke softly into the mouthpiece.

"What do you want Scott?"

"I need to see you. Can you come over to the animal clinic?"

"I can't leave Stiles alone. I told you last night that the alphas are interested in him."

"I've rung Boyd and Erica and they are on their way over. You need to get here as soon as you can."

Derek wasn't happy about leaving Stiles but the tone in Scott's voice left no doubt that it was something important. He told Scott that he would be over as soon as he could. He didn't move from the bed until he sensed Erica and Boyd entering the ICU ward and then slid out slowly from the bed, trying not to wake Stiles but he failed and Stiles' eyes fluttered open.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, for a little while. There's something that I have to do. Erica and Boyd are here though. They're gonna stay until I can get back. Now behave yourself and I'll see you soon."

With that Derek leant down and planted a kiss on Stiles' lips. However what he had intended to be a quick goodbye kiss soon changed when Stiles lifted his hand and cradled the back of Derek's head. It had been weeks since Derek had kissed Stiles and he let his emotions take over. It was only when he heard Boyd clear his throat form the door that he pulled back from Stiles and whispered a goodbye. Turning to face his betas, he stared them down, daring them to say something. However, they both knew better and they just stood aside as Derek left the room. Ten minutes later he was walking into the animal clinic and he could sense Scott and Isaac straight away. However, he could only get as far as the gate before the mountain ash wood railing stopped him. He called out to the three in the back and Deaton came out to open the gate for him. The man just smiled at Derek unapologetically. He had known Derek for too long to be scared of him. They walked into the back room where the other two werewolves were and Derek immediately asked Scott what was so important that he had to leave Stiles for.

"I thought that you'd want to see this straight away," Scott said as her turned the book around so that Derek could see it.

Derek's eyebrows rose quite high when he looked at the picture that was before him. He let the image sink into his mind before he looked up at the other three men.

"What the hell is this? Why is there a drawing of a glowing Stiles in this book?"

Deaton explained like he had done earlier with Scott and Isaac about his family and what this image meant. Derek shook his head, not wanting to believe what Deaton was saying but something deep down in him recognised that it was the truth. This could be why Deucalion was so interested in Stiles and why he had wanted Derek to kill his pack in the first place. Derek knew that if Stiles was the answer to killing the alpha pack, he and his pack would do whatever it took to protect Stiles. But with them out of the way, the alphas would be able to kill Stiles.

"If this is true, why didn't Deucalion have one of his alphas kill Stiles at the warehouse?"

"I don't think that any of the alphas can kill him. If you read the accompanying text that goes with that picture it states: _Many red eyes will die at the hands of the one with the brightness and lightness of being. Someone who sees much but controls little. He will be a part of something but not really a part of it. He will stand on the outside but still possess the power to save the whole. His true power comes from love, without that, his power is gone."_

"And what the hell does that mean?" Derek asked in a frustrated voice.

"Now that I know its Stiles it makes sense. Stiles is part of your pack, but seeing as he is still a human, he's not truly a part of the pack. He stands on the outside but he has the love of a parent and the love of the two strongest wolves in his pack. He has the lifelong love of a true friend in Scott and if I'm not wrong, he has the love of the alpha in you Derek. That love will give him the power when the time comes to kill Deucalion. He will be the only one that you guys won't be able to kill. His strength has come from the numerous wolves he has killed over the years. Not only did he kill his own pack but he has killed numerous other alphas who would not join his pack. He then killed those alpha's betas as well. He is too powerful for a mere werewolf to kill."

"But that doesn't explain why he just didn't kill Stiles," Isaac said.

Deaton looked at the younger wolf and pointed out the first line. "I truly don't think that they can kill him. I think that the power Stiles has gained from you two," he said, looking at Scott and Derek. "I think that has given him a protective shield from the other alphas but if you two were to die, that shield would essentially disappear leaving Stiles vulnerable to the alpha pack. That is why Deucalion wants you to kill your pack Derek. What he really wants, what his ultimate goal is, is for you to kill Scott and by doing so you will destroy the love between you and Stiles, thus breaking down the only defence that he has."

"But he still has the love of his father. Won't that be strong enough?" Scott asked.

"Not nearly enough. Deucalion is relying on old magic. That is why he has killed so many. He knows that this is coming and now he knows that Stiles is the one to kill him so that's why they didn't try to kill Stiles."

"But that alpha dropped a god damned heavy steel shelf on him. He could have killed him with it."

Deaton shook his head. He told them that even though he was injured, the protection that he had would not allow him to die by the hands of an alpha. Deaton stopped talking and he let his words sink in. Finally Scott and Isaac said that they would go and relieve Erica and Boyd. Derek was going to tell them not to bother when Scott told him that he looked terrible and that he should go home and shower before returning to the hospital. He also told him to have a look at the maps that they had left. Maybe between the five, well six if you counted Peter, which none of them really did anymore; they could come up with a plan to kill the other alphas. Derek didn't like being told what to do but he decided that this one time he would take Scott's advice and go home to shower. Plus it gave him a chance to hang back and ask Deaton more of a personal question. When he was sure that the other two had gone he turned to Deaton.

"There's something I want to clarify."

"Go ahead."

Derek became unusually quiet, and he kept looking at the ground. He hated telling people about his feelings. But Deaton waited patiently for him to continue.

"Why have they come now? I've loved Stiles for many years. What makes now so special?"

Deaton looked at the younger man and he realised that this was the first time he had heard Derek speak of love since his family had died. Deaton had always hoped to be able to help the young Hale but until he had come back to Beacon Hills he hadn't been able to but now he could fulfil his family duty and guide Derek.

"It's because you became an alpha, that alone put you on Deucalion's radar but as I said before, he knew of the vision and the prediction of what would come to pass. When he and his pack arrived in Beacon Hills, they waited and watched. They saw how you were with your pack and especially with Stiles. Deucalion may be blind but his other senses surely make up for it and he sensed how important Stiles was to you and when he learnt that he was a human who was always with your pack but not truly a part of it, he knew he had found his destroyer and he set out to destroy you and Stiles first."

Derek sat for a while and took in all of the information that he had just received. Could it be true? Could his love for Stiles have been fated over a century ago? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He loved Stiles and he would die to protect him. He would not let Deucalion kill him. But he also didn't want Stiles to have to be the one to kill Deucalion. He finally stood up and after thanking Deaton, he headed out of the clinic and got into his car. The journey to the apartment didn't take very long and before he knew it, he was walking through his front door and headed to the bathroom to take a long needed shower. His mind didn't switch off once, he kept thinking about everything that he had just found out. He got out of the shower and dried himself before putting on clean clothes. He decided to grab some coffee while he looked over the maps. He left the bathroom still deep in thought. So deep that he hadn't heard the others arrive. When he entered the kitchen, he nearly ran straight into Erica who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Stiles lay in his bed and talked with Boyd and Erica. They thanked him once again for getting them out of that room. He told them that it wasn't a big thing. He had seen that they others were busy with the alphas and that he had the skills to do it. Still he was happy that they were both doing well. He noticed that they hadn't let go of each other's hands since they had come into the room. Clearly, Erica had gotten over her crush on him. He was glad that she had found someone to be with. He joked with them that they must have had some great bonding time while they'd been away. He knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. They both looked ashen and Stiles immediately apologised to the both of them. Before he could say anything else one of his nurses came into his room. She told him that he had to go for a scan; they wanted to check on his brain. Erica laughed and said that she hoped that they could find it. Stiles just laughed right along with her.

Behind the nurse came an orderly who was going to wheel him to the radiology department. When he had been transferred to a wheelchair, Stiles bid Erica and Boyd a cheeky farewell. They told him that they would be here when he got back. Although, as soon as he left, the two werewolves headed down to the cafeteria to grab some food. Luckily by the time they returned, Stiles was still out of the room. Sitting back down in the only two chairs in the room, Erica leant her head on Boyd's shoulder and she drifted off to sleep.

Stiles kept up the cheeky chatter the entire way down to radiology but when they got him to lie on the bench that would 'feed' him into the scanner, he suddenly tensed up. He always associated these machines with his mother. He remembered coming with her one day when he was only little and the sounds of the machine scared him. It had taken his mother nearly an hour to convince him that she was fine, that the machine hadn't hurt her at all. Stiles still hated them but he understood them now. The radiologist kept talking to him during the entire procedure but it was closer to the end of the scan that Stiles started to worry. The radiologist called in another staff member but had forgotten to turn off the microphone, so Stiles heard everything that was said.

"Hey George, come and have a look at this."

He didn't hear anything for a moment but then he heard a different voice, clearly George.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen activity like this before. It's like his whole brain is lighting up. Only this section should be active. We need to call in Dr Nickerson. There is something seriously wrong with this kid."

"Keely, did you turn the microphone off?"

"Shit!"

Stiles just lay there, not moving. What the hell was happening to him? As if he hadn't been through enough in the last few years, now this. Who had he pissed off to have all this happen? The next thing Stiles knew was that the light in the room had been turned back on and the orderly had entered the room to help him get back into his wheelchair. Stiles didn't speak and the orderly wheeled him back to his room and helped him get back into his bed. Stiles thanked him and watched as he left the room. He looked over at Erica and Boyd and he realised that they were asleep so he just closed eyes for a moment and tried to forget what he had heard in the radiology room. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by his dad. He smiled up at his father and groggily asked what time it was. When John told him that it was nearly six o'clock, Stiles looked around the quickly and noticed that Erica and Boyd were no longer in the room. John told him that he had sent them home about ninety minutes ago, when he had arrived.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got here dad?"

"Because sleep is what you need most at the moment. Beside, I must have nodded off myself." He finished sheepishly.

Stiles laughed at his father but his laughter soon ended when he saw a group of doctors heading towards his room. He immediately remembered the overheard conversation from earlier that day. None of the doctors looked too happy as they came into the room.

The oldest of the doctors held out his hand to John and introduced himself as John stood to shake his hand.

"Mr Stilinski, my name is Dr Steven Nickerson and I'm head of the Neurology department. I'd like to talk to you and your son about a routine scan that he had earlier today."

John nodded his head and took his seat once again as he laid a hand over one of his son's.

**A/N: Hello again. Now, I'm using the old 'humans only use 10% of their brain' theory. I know that this has been disproved but it works in with were I want to go with the story. So forgive me for my writer's licence. I will explore it more in the next chapter. Thanks again and see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to my story. Again I want to thank all of you who have favourited and followed my story. To those who have sent me reviews, a huge thank you. Reviews feed me. Like most of the fic writers I'm sure. I truly do appreciate your support and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have the next one soon. **

**CHAPTER TEN**

Stiles looked over at his father and he felt his heart start to race. He had known from the moment he'd heard the other two that something was wrong. He just wished that Derek was here with him right now. Derek managed to calm him when no-one else could. His eyes moved as he followed the doctor as he took the empty seat by his bed. John could feel how nervous his son was. Stiles had started to twitch and move around in the bed. He looked from his son to the doctor as he squeezed his son's hand.

"Mr Stilinski, Stiles, I'm here because I was called in to check on the scan that was performed earlier today."

John leant forward. "What is wrong with my son? Did you find something?"

"It's not a straight forward answer Mr Stilinski. Let me start off by saying that we found nothing bad. There were no tumours or bleeds and the swelling has reduced. So much so that I feel confident that we can schedule the surgery to re-attach the skull portion that we had to remove in the next day or two."

"That's fantastic news, but I hardly think that you came here today if that was all you had to tell us."

"You're right Mr Stilinski. What has me concerned is the amount of neural activity in your son's brain."

John looked incredulously at the doctor before looking back at his son.

"You are aware that Stiles has ADHD? Could that be a reason that this scan is so different?"

"Yes, I was aware of Stiles' diagnosis and I took that into account when I was assessing the results of the scan and that doesn't account for the excessive activity."

"So, what do you think it is?"

"That's where we come into some sticky areas. To be honest, I don't know. I've never seen a scan like this before. I would like your permission to run some tests on Stiles. Hopefully I can figure out what is going on."

Stiles stiffened at the mention of tests. John didn't really want to put his son through a battalion of tests that might ultimately not tell them anything. He had seen how it had affected his son when they were testing him years ago for the ADHD. Stiles had not taken it well and he knew that his son was already fighting the idea. John decided to tackle it head on. Ask as many questions as he could think of now and then assess what was best.

"Is my son being adversely affected by what is going on at the moment?"

"Not that we can see. But as for the long term affects, that's impossible to predict. That is why I want to run these tests as soon as possible."

"Dad! Please, I don't want to be poked and prodded," Stiles whispered to his father pleadingly. "I fell fine, no different from how I felt before all of this happened. I just want to get out of here."

John looked at his son, he didn't want to put him through this but he also wanted to make sure that he was going to be alright. He was torn. Stiles was his only child and he didn't want to think about losing him. But the look in Stiles' eyes tugged at his heart.

Derek looked around the kitchen and growled. He had hoped to be back at the hospital before anyone got home. It was then that he realised that both Erica and Boyd were here.

"What the hell are you both doing here? I told you to stay with Stiles."

"His dad arrived and sent us home," Erica said softly, aware that he was very protective of Stiles.

"His father isn't capable of handling the alphas, let alone Deucalion. I told you to stay with him for a reason, that I wanted at least one of you with him until one of us arrived to relieve you."

Boyd stepped in front of Erica, instinctively protecting her from Derek's anger. "We left the room but we stayed just outside the door to the ward itself until Scott and Isaac arrived," he said gruffly, standing up to Derek.

Derek looked at his two betas for a moment before he stepped back and grabbed an empty coffee cup from the cupboard. He poured himself a cup and took it over to the table where Scott had left the maps. He pulled the pile of paper over towards him and he looked at where they had marked the map. He asked the others how they came across this information. Boyd, who had walked over to the table as well, grabbed the police files and handed them to Derek who opened the first file and read through the information inside. When he finished, he then read the next one and then the next and the next until he had read them all. He then looked at the map again. He could see how they all assumed that he pack were hiding somewhere in the woods. He however thought otherwise.

"They're not hiding out in the woods."

"Why do you say that?" Erica asked from her seat across from him.

"Because they aren't common werewolves. They are alphas; they won't be skulking away, hiding out there. Take a look at this section," he said, pointing to a section of the map close to where they had marked all of the animal disturbances. "This area has just been developed. It now houses a gated estate. It's very upper class. They are in one of these houses."

"There's at least a hundred houses in that estate. How are we going to figure out which house they are actually in? If it's a gated estate, it's going to make it harder to check it out quietly." Erica said whine.

Derek looked over at her and he just shook his head before turning his attention back to the map. He too was frustrated but he knew that he had to make a decision on where to start first. His attention was drawn back to where the reports of animal disturbances where and he realised that they all ran alongside only one side of the estate's perimeter. Could it be that simple?

"We'll start with these houses, along this side of the estate. Boyd, I want you and Erica to….."

His sentence was interrupted when the front door opened. The three of them turned to see who had arrived. To say that they were all surprised to see Peter enter the apartment was an understatement.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek asked as he stood to face his uncle. "And why are you back now?"

Peter stared back at his nephew before he shut the door behind himself and walked into the apartment. He walked straight into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee but then decided against drinking it and he poured himself a scotch, downing it in one gulp. He then poured himself another before he sat down at the table opposite Derek. Grabbing the map, he looked it over, drinking his scotch. He waited for Derek to speak, knowing that he nephew wouldn't. However, Peter just wanted to be annoying. He was so good at being annoying when it suited him. He glanced over at Derek and he had to try really hard to hide his grin when he saw the sour look on his nephew's face. He finally relented when he realised that Derek wasn't going to ask him again.

"I've been watching the alphas."

"For weeks?" Erica said incredulously.

"Yes dear, for weeks. I've been trying to figure out what they want here, apart from Derek here. For the first week, after the warehouse, they laid low and I hardly caught the scent at all. It was only towards the end of the week that I caught the scent of two of them. It was the female and the older man. They were skulking around the animal clinic so I just watched them. It was like they were staking the place out but after an hour or so they left, not once trying to go inside. I followed them but they lost me near the preserve. It took me another couple of days to get their scent again. However when I did, I truly wished I hadn't. I found the two of them in the woods and they were well, entertaining themselves."

Derek sat stoically listening to what his uncle was saying but he still didn't speak. He needed to know if his uncle had found out anything of any value. So he sat and listened. Peter continued to speak as he raised his glass to Erica, silently asking her for a refill. She reluctantly stood up and poured him another drink.

"Anyway, I had to stay, to see if they went anywhere afterwards. Well, I had to waits for hours and when they were eventually finished, they headed to the eastern side of the preserve and went through a gate in a fence that runs along that side of the woods."

Derek sat up a little straighter when he heard this. Perhaps his uncle had actually done something good. He may have seen which house was theirs. He was just telling Boyd and Erica to go with Peter when his heart rate started to increase and his body started to tingle. Stiles. Stiles needed him, he had to go. He told the others to check out which gate the two alphas had used, that he had to get back to the hospital. Boyd and Erica nodded whilst Peter just rolled his eyes. Derek didn't give any of them a second glance as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. He had always been able to sense Stiles but ever since they had been together, that bond had grown stronger and now he could sense him from the other side of town. Jumping in his car, he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. After parking the car, he ran through the lobby and got into the lift. When he reached the ICU floor, he waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they finally opened, he rushed out and headed towards the doors. As he reached them, he noticed not only Scott and Isaac waiting there but also Alison and Lydia. The four of them stood up as soon as they saw Derek heading towards them.

"Derek what's going on?" Scott asked, looking at Derek and then quickly through the ICU doors.

"It's Stiles," Derek said as he made to walk passed them.

"It's been quiet Derek. Nothing is going on." Alison said kindly.

"I sensed him. I have to go in."

He walked passed the four of them and through the doors. Before he could enter Stiles' room, Ester walked over to him and she stepped in front of him.

"You can't go in sweetie. The doctors are in there with Stiles and his father," she said softly, directing him back to the nurse's station.

"Is he alright Ester? How long have the doctors been in there?"

Ester looked at Derek and she knew that he was worried about Stiles. She had seen how much he cared for the boy in the room. Her son was gay and she knew that love was love no matter who it was between. She put her hand on his shoulder and told him that his young man was doing remarkably well. That the doctors were talking about a scan that Stiles had had earlier that day. She told him that as soon as they had left and if Stiles and his father were agreeable, he could go in. Derek wasn't happy about it but he nodded his head and leant against the bench as he waited to go into the room.

He didn't have to wait too long. Twenty minutes later, the doctors left the room. He stood there and listened to what they were saying as they walked passed. Something had happened. The older doctor was not happy. He kept saying Stiles' name and saying that his father was stupid for not allowing them to run the tests that he wanted to run. That he was probably putting his son's life in danger. When he heard this, Derek didn't wait for anyone's permission before he ran into Stiles' room

Stiles looked up when he heard the door slide open again and he smiled instantly when he saw Derek walk in. He held out his hand and as soon as Derek reached the side of the bed, he took Stiles' hand. He sat down and when he did, he kept his eyes on Stiles. He certainly looked better than he had. But there was something there that wasn't right. Stiles was still stressed about something. Without thinking, he lifted Stiles' hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles before asking him what was going on. Stiles looked at him and told him that he was fine.

"Don't lie to me Stiles. Something happened here. I could sense it from home. Please tell me what happened."

Stiles looked over at Derek and he shook his head. How was it that he had known what was happening? Stiles decided not to dwell on it; he just accepted that it was a part of Derek that had drawn him to the other man in the first place. He knew that he couldn't keep it from him for any longer. He told him what the doctor had told them. Derek listened intently, asking questions when he wanted to clarify what had been said. Once Stiles had finished talking, Derek sat there for a moment, thinking things through. He wondered if what was happening to Stiles had anything to do with what Deaton had told them earlier.

"Scott, come in here now, just you," Derek said in a normal voice. John Stilinski looked at the man sitting opposite him.

"Why did you just talk to Scott? He's not even in the room?" But he was surprised when the door slid open and Scott walked in and closed the door behind him. "How the hell did you know that he could hear you?"

"Because wolves can hear over long distances. I saw Scott when I came in and I knew that he would hear me," Derek said with a smile, turning back to look at Scott. He then told Stiles to tell Scott what the doctor had said. Stiles took a deep breath and once again repeated the conversation to his friend. When he had finished, he looked between the two wolves and he could tell from their similar facial expressions that they were thinking about the same thing.

"OK, what the hell do you two know that we don't?" Stiles asked as he looked directly at Derek.

Deucalion looked around at his pack. He was still seething with anger over what had happened in the warehouse. He hadn't fully informed the pack about the prediction and the vision that he had heard about but he had told them not to hurt Stiles. When Ennis had asked why, he had told him that Stiles was his to kill, no-one else's. They didn't need to know why.

If they kept away from the boy, they would be safe. Not that he really cared one way or another, but he would need them to keep the others occupied while he got Derek and Scott to destroy their pack from the inside. Once the threat had been eliminated, they could do what they wanted to the rest but for now, it was more a mental game. He needed to play with their minds, get them to turn on each other.

"If we continue to attack them, their bonds will only get stronger. We need them to turn on each other."

"There's something that you're not telling us," Kali said defiantly, standing up to Deucalion like none of the others would.

Deucalion looked over to her and he just raised his eyebrows but didn't speak for a while.

"I have told you all that you need to know for now. At the moment we just need to get them off guard. Mind games and maybe a little bit of fun, but ultimately, I DO NOT want you to kill any of them. Do you understand?" He asked as he looked around at the four of them. He couldn't have them ruining his plan. He needed Stiles to die but to do that, he had to break his protection. And the sooner the better. He couldn't afford for them to figure out what was going on but he doubted that they would. They were teenagers after all. Well except for Derek but he didn't think that he would know what was going on.

Turning away from his pack, he returned to his room to read up on one Stiles Stilinski and his family. If he couldn't get to the boy through the pack, he would have to find other avenues to get to him. He had no intention of losing to a bunch of teenagers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, it's time for a new chapter. Again I wished to thank all of you who have favouited, followed or reviews. Your input is very muchly appreciated. I have noticed however, that even though I put in breaks when I'm jumping from one group of people to another, to make it easier to understand, that when I posted them on fan fiction, they disappear. So I apologise if my story is a little hard to follow. Having said that, I hope you enjoy and a review would be lovely. See you next chapter.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Derek before looking back at his best friend. He still had a hard time believing that it was Stiles who would be the one to kill Deucalion. He glanced quickly over at John, not knowing how much he could say in front of him. Stiles watched as Scott looked at his father and he knew that his friend was hesitating because of his father.

"Scott, just tell us. I'm not going to keep anything from dad anymore. He deserves to know what is going on in my life. Everything that is going on in my life," Stiles said as he reached over and took Derek's hand in his. He immediately calmed down when he felt Derek's fingers interlace with his. He then watched as Scott nodded his head. His friend then let him know what Deaton had shown and told them earlier that day. He told them all about the ancient prediction that had been made. When Stiles snorted in disbelief, Derek told him that Scott was telling him the truth. That he had seen the image with his own two eyes as well.

"Hang on a second. You two are telling us that Stiles is the one who has to face this, what did you call him?"

"The alpha leader," Stiles said with a shaky voice

"Right, so my son has to be the one to kill this alpha leader? All by himself?" John asked in an angry voice.

"Sir, he won't be alone. He'll never be alone until this has been resolved," Derek said forcefully. "He will always have one of us with him. At school it will be Scott, Isaac, Erica or Boyd by his side and at night, I will be there to protect him."

"I think I can protect my own son. I am the town sheriff after all."

"I'm not disputing that you will try sir, but this is something that you aren't equipped for. I'm not being disrespectful to you at all but trust me; you don't want to confront an alpha, let alone Deucalion alone. I want to be there for Stiles and for my own peace of mind."

John wasn't sure if he wanted Derek to be camped out at their house every night but he could see that there was no way to deter the younger man. He had to admire that he wanted to protect Stiles no matter what and it showed John how much he truly did care for his son.

"Well, Stiles will still be in hospital for a couple of weeks and then, after that, we will see how things stand."

Derek nodded his head, knowing that he shouldn't push John any further that night. But no matter what the older man said, Derek had no intention of not being by Stiles' side each and every night. Not only did he want to protect him, he wanted to be able to hold him in his arms. Holding him the other night had given him such a sense of calm and nothing in his life had ever felt so right. He wanted to hold Stiles in his arms for the rest of his life.

John stayed in the room for a little while longer but when the rest of Stiles' friends came into the room, he excused himself and told his son that he would see him the next day and then he left to go and have dinner with Melissa. Allison caught him in a hug and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at the younger girl and asked her why she had done that. She told him that she knew that he was going through quite a lot and she thought that he could do with some cheering up. He thanked her and left the room. For the rest of the visiting hours, the six of them joked and talked, almost like the old times, well except for the fact that Derek was there.

The next few nights went exactly the same way, although a couple of times Erica and Boyd also joined the group. Some of the nights, they were even able to forget about Deucalion and the other alphas. However three days after Dr Nickerson said that Stiles would be able to have the surgery to re-attach his skull portion, Stiles was wheeled into surgery. Needless to say the entire pack, wolf and human, were in the waiting room. Whilst they were all on edge, Derek was the one who was wearing a groove in the floor from where he was constantly pacing back and forth. He hated having to wait out here while Stiles was in the operating room. Just as he was about to go marching down the hallway, he heard the door open. He stopped pacing and he looked up to see the doctor heading towards them. He walked over to stand beside the sheriff and he waited until the doctor joined them.

"Mr Stilinski, the operation went well. Stiles came through it with flying colours. He's being moved to the recovery ward and in about 20 minutes you can go in to see him. Although, for tonight, I would prefer if only two of you went in."

"Thank you doctor," John said as he shook the doctor's hand.

Derek stood beside John, wishing that he could go in to see Stiles but he knew that that right belonged to Scott. He stepped away from John and walked over to Scott.

"If Stiles wakes up, please tell him that I'll be in tomorrow to see him."

Scott looked at him and told him that it was okay, that he could go in with Stiles' father. Derek smiled and thanked Scott before turning back to John. John nodded his head and the two of them walked down the hallway towards the recovery ward. When they reached Stiles' bed, Derek held back and let John sit by his son. He watched as John took a hold of Stiles' hand and started talking to his son. Stiles still hadn't opened his eyes but that didn't stop him talking. Derek realised that he missed that. The only family that he had was Peter and their relationship was in no way familial. It was at moments like these that he missed his parents. That fire had ruined his life and it was only now that he and Stiles were together that he truly felt like he was part of a family. His pack had helped. Isaac, Boyd and Erica had become like younger siblings and even Scott, Allison and Lydia had become important to him, not that he would EVER tell any of them. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that John had turned to him.

"Derek."

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"Stiles is asking for you."

Derek moved quickly towards the bed and he looked down. He smiled instantly when he saw Stiles' golden brown eyes looking up at him. Grabbing Stiles' hand, he sat down in the chair that John had just vacated.

"How ya doing Stiles?"

"Much better now that I've seen you. Can you stay with me?"

Derek looked around and he sought out John's eyes. The older man shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He then went off to clear it with the nurses as Derek turned back to look at Stiles. Stiles' eyes had closed again, so Derek just sat patiently beside the bed.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me all night?" Stiles said cheekily, not opening his eyes.

Derek laughed and Stiles' smiled, slowly opening his eyes. He let go of Derek's hand and raised his to Derek's cheek. Derek leant into Stiles' hand and savoured the touch. He closed his eyes for a moment and that was when he felt Stiles pulling his head down towards the bed. Derek quickly opened his eyes and they locked with Stiles' whilst the younger man continued to pull Derek closer. Derek didn't fight against it, in fact he lowered his head even quicker and when their lips met, Derek could feel his entire body respond. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He placed his hands gently on Stiles' face as he deepened the kiss. Before he could do it, he felt Stiles' tongue run across his lips. Inhaling deeply, he was overwhelmed by Stiles' scent. He let his own tongue dance along Stile's teeth before it slipped into his month and tangled with Stiles' tongue. The two of them deepened their kiss until it got to the stage where they were both breathing extremely hard. Derek lifted his head for a moment and he looked down into Stiles' eyes before resting his forehead against the other boy's.

"Now, that's something I would love waking up to every day," Stiles said with a smile before realising what he had actually said and his eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away from Derek's hands. "I..I..I…" he stammered.

"Shhhh Stiles. It's okay, I know what you mean. Trust me; it's something I've been thinking of for a loooooong time."

Stiles smiled and suggested that they give it another try. Derek chuckled softly and leant down to kiss him again. This time they broke apart when John returned to stand by his son's bed. All three of them looked a little bit embarrassed but Stiles was the first one to talk.

"Is it alright for Derek to stay?"

"Well, they said no."

"But why?"

"Because you won't actually be here, they are sending you back to the ICU for at least tonight. So we will have to get clearance from them."

Derek smiled, knowing that Ester would agree to it. For some reason the nurse had taken a liking to him or more likely, to Stiles. It took another half an hour before they were ready to move Stiles and Derek insisted on going with him. When the orderly objected, Derek just glared at him and the orderly backed off. Derek smiled when Stiles slapped his arm and told him to behave. When they entered the ICU, Ester smiled at the two of them and told Stiles that she was glad that he was doing so well.

"I think that you will only be here for the next two days, just for observation and then I think Dr Nickerson is having you moved to a general ward. I'm going to miss you, well both of you," she finished as she turned to face Derek. She patted the alpha's cheek and Stiles laughed out loud when Derek started to blush. Derek turned his head and glared at Stiles letting his red eyes glow but that only made Stiles laugh harder. Ester had followed them into the room and she made sure that Stiles was settled properly before leaving the two of them alone. Although they didn't remain that way for long as John came into the room. John told them that he had gone out and told everyone that Stiles was doing well. He told them that they could come and see him the next day. They told him that they would see him after school the next day. Stiles smiled and nodded his head and he felt his eyelids start to droop. John stood up and told him that he would come back in the morning. Stiles nodded his head and said goodbye to his father. John gave Derek a look and nodded towards the outside of the room.

"Stiles, I'll be back in a minute," Derek said softly before placing a kiss on his cheek. He then followed John out of the room.

"You will keep an eye on him? Let me know if this Deucalion guy turns up. I can be back here in ten minutes if you need me. I know you said that I'm not equipped but he's my son and I don't intend to be left out of his life again. Do we have an understanding Derek?"

Derek looked at Stiles' father and he extended his hand. When John took it in his, Derek told him that he would protect Stiles with his own life if that is what it came too. John watched the younger man and he knew that he was telling him the truth. Letting go of Derek's hand, he looked back at his son in the hospital bed and then turned to walk out of the ward. Derek watched him leave and then he returned to Stiles' bedside. He could see before he even reached the side of the bed that Stiles was asleep. He would have loved to crawl in beside him but he knew that that was too risky. Stiles had just had surgery and he couldn't risk hurting him, so he picked up his hand and covered it with his own. He then laid his head on the mattress beside Stiles and he too closed his eyes. He knew that it was still fairly early but after everything that had gone on recently, he was actually quite tired.

Ester watched the two boys from her spot at the nurses' station and she knew that they would protect each other no matter what and that wasn't something she always got to see. It made her want to take a stand herself but she knew that the only way she could keep those that she loved safe was to do what she was told.

The rest of the night went quietly and when midnight came and it was time to head home, she handed over her patients to her replacement and then, before she actually left, she walked into Stiles' room and draped a blanket over Derek's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly to the both of them before she turned to leave. Pausing at the door way, she wiped the tears away that had fallen onto her cheek so that the other nurses didn't ask her about them. Standing up tall, she lifted her head and walked out of the ward, smiling and waving a goodnight to the other nurses.

Ethan left his arm around Danny's waist as they exited 'The Jungle'. He had a real connection with Danny and even though Deucalion had told him to stop seeing the younger man, Ethan found that he just couldn't do it. There was something about Danny. He knew that ultimately, he would have to walk away from the handsome lacrosse player so that he wouldn't get hurt, or he would have to give him the bite. As they were walking down the street away from the club, Ethan tensed up as he smelt an all too familiar scent. Looking around quickly, he tried to find somewhere that he and Danny could hide. As luck would have it, they were passing a coffee shop/internet café that stayed open till 2am. He grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him inside. When Danny gave him a weird look, Ethan told him that he felt like a coffee. Danny smiled and said that it was fine with him if it meant that they got to spend more time with each other. Ethan smiled at the younger man and led him to one of the booths at the back of the room. He positioned them so that their backs were to the door but by looking at the print that was hanging on the wall in front of him, he could see if anyone came in.

The young waitress came and took their order but Ethan didn't remove his gaze from the picture and sure enough when the door opened next, in walked Deucalion. He just hoped that the smell of the coffee beans would be able to mask his scent from his leader. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Danny.

Erica and Boyd trailed behind Peter as they walked through the woods. They hated that they were with Peter, neither of them trusted him but at least they were together. The last few months, being held captive by the alpha pack had only brought them closer. Although as they neared the fences they both started to get a little nervous. They weren't too happy to be this close to the alphas without the rest of their pack with them. Peter just turned to look at them when they actually stopped walking.

"Are you two coming or what?" He asked quietly before turning back to the fence, not caring if the two younger wolves followed him or not. Ultimately, he really didn't care about any of them but he also didn't want to be killed by one of those damn alphas. Security in numbers, wasn't that the old saying? As he walked along the fence line, he closed his eyes and let his sense of smell guide him. He had walked about a hundred metres when he suddenly stopped. Erica and Boyd almost ran in to him but they stopped themselves just in time. He put his hand out and touched the gate that was now in front of them.

"This is the gate they went through."

"Are you sure?" Boyd asked with a sceptical voice.

"Trust me, it's this one. I can smell them all over it."

The three of them then proceeded to look over the fence to see if they could make out any distinguishing features that would help them locate the house from the front. Erica pointed out to a small turret looking room on the western side of the house. Boys nodded, saying that that would certainly help them find the house again but to make sure, he pulled out a can of spray paint and painted a small cross on the gate. He made sure to put it down near the ground so that the alphas wouldn't see it unless they were actively looking for it. The three of them then headed back to Peter's car. They had achieved what they had set out to do and now it was time for the entire pack to decide what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again, a big thank you for all of your follows, favourites and reviews. I am still amazed that so many of you are enjoying my story. I hope that that continues. Sorry that this chapter took a little longer but I fear that the next one may take just as long. I have lots going on at the moment which reduces my writing time. So please enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Scott had decided that he would head home after leaving the hospital and he had told Allison that he would drop her home first but she surprised him by saying that she would just spend the night at his. Scott didn't argue and he helped her into the car. He was so caught up in Allison that he completely forgot about Lydia until the small redhead cleared her throat behind them.

"Oh, sorry Lydia, did you want me to take you home?"

Before Lydia could answer, Isaac stepped forward and said that he could take Lydia home if that was easier. Scott looked at Lydia and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," she huffed as she turned from Scott but not before he saw her lips lift into a smile. He turned his confused face to Allison but all she could do was laugh and pat his arm, telling him to just get in the car. Scott shook his head and did as he was told, calling out a goodnight to his friends. As he got behind the wheel, he continued to stay as the other two walked over to where Isaac had parked his own car earlier. Clearly there was something there that he just couldn't figure out and knowing Lydia, it was probably better if he didn't. He turned his head back to Allison when he felt her hand rest on his head and her fingers run through his hair. She told him not to worry, that the two of them were old enough to know what they were doing. She then leant in and gave him a kiss which certainly cleared his mind of the other two. He brought his own hands up and placed around Allison's waist as he deepened the kiss. Before things could get to heavy though, his phone started to ring. Groaning loudly, he pulled away from Allison to check who was calling him. He closed his eyes when he saw that it was Boyd but he promptly answered the call and listened to what the other boy had to say. After hearing it all, he told Boyd that they would all meet at the apartment the next day and then he told him to get some sleep. Disconnecting the call, he told Allison what Boyd had just said and he texted both Isaac and Lydia, telling them to meet at the apartment the following day. He then put his phone away, started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

As they walked across the parking lot, neither Isaac nor Lydia spoke much but when they reached his car, Isaac opened the door for her and he waited until she was seated before he closed the door. She smiled up at him through the window and he could feel his cheeks start to warm. He'd had such a bad crush on her when they'd been freshmen and now here he was, taking her home in his flash new car, the one that Derek had bought him only a couple of months ago. He jogged around the car and got in behind the wheel. He started the car and began to back out of his parking space. He hadn't gotten very far before both his and Lydia's mobile phones went off. Pulling back into the space, he took out his phone as Lydia did the same with hers. He read the quick message and then looked over at his passenger. He waited until she looked back at him before asking if she would like him to pick her up and take her to the apartment the following day.

"That's sweet Isaac, but seeing as you live with Derek, that's an extra drive for you. I can make my own way over."

Isaac conceded to her logic but he was a little disappointed. He wanted to spend a lot more time with Lydia but he knew that she was probably not interested at all. Putting the car back into reverse and he pulled out of the parking space again. He drove towards Lydia's house. He remained quiet, not wanting to make a fool of himself. About half way there, he sensed Lydia turning in her seat to look at him and he steadfastly kept his eyes on the road. He knew that he could easily say something really stupid. So he was a little surprised when Lydia spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I really do want to thank you Isaac. It's really is sweet that you want to come and get me but I can drive myself."

Isaac just nodded his head but he kept his eyes on the road. How could he have been such a fool? Just because Lydia was talking to him now didn't mean that there could be a chance of anything going on. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his body relax and trying to ignore her amazing scent. Just as he managed to get his body and hormones to listen to his brain, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He quickly glanced over at her and she smiled at him, causing all of his good intentions to fly out of the window.

"Can we just stop at Coffee Joe's for a quick drink? I need a coffee fix. It's just up the road a bit."

Isaac nodded his head and drove towards the café. Pulling up in front of the café, he turned off the engine and removed his key. He once again walked around the car and opened Lydia's door. He held his hand towards her to help her get out of the car. He could feel the tingle run up his entire arm but he made sure that none of what he was feeling showed on his face. He didn't want to freak Lydia out. If he wasn't going to have the relationship that he really wanted with her, he would settle for her friendship.

Lydia let her hand linger in his, enjoying the way his whole hand encased hers. When he let go, she felt cold from her fingertips all the way to her heart. She had to stop herself from reaching out to take a hold of his hand again. Clearly she was reading a lot more into what was going on between them than he was.

Derek woke with a start and he noticed that he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled the edges closer together and turned his head towards Stiles. He was surprised to see that his eyes were open.

"How long have you been awake?" Derek asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not long. Why are you asleep in the chair and not laying up here with me?"

"Stiles, you just had surgery. What if I bump or hit something that I shouldn't?"

Stiles just smiled as he grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a tug. He watched as the older man shook his head and stubbornly remained in his seat. Stiles chuckled and pulled on his hand a little bit harder. He knew that he wouldn't be able to budge Derek if Derek didn't want to be moved. However, the next thing he knew, the side of the bed dipped as Derek sat gingerly on the edge. Stiles carefully moved over to make room for Derek and then he waited for Derek to lie down and got comfortable. Stiles then snuggled into Derek's warmth as he draped his arm over his partner's waist. He let his finger make circles on Derek's side, letting them drift lower and lower until he slipped his hand under Derek's shirt and splayed his hand out over his warm skin. He then proceeded to snake his hand up Derek's chest before he started to circle his nipple. He could feel Derek tense up and before he could tweak his nipple, Derek's hand reached up and stopped Stiles' hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be recovering."

"I am, this sort of therapy is doing wonders for my soul. Now let go of my hand and let me finish my therapy," Stiles said cheekily, placing a kiss on Derek's throat, right on his pulse point, eliciting a small moan from Derek. Stiles felt his hand loosen so he decided to head downwards instead of remaining at his chest. He trailed his finger down the middle of Derek's chest and he didn't stop until he reached the waistband of Derek's jeans. His fingers moved to the button and undid it rather quickly and much to Derek's surprised, very effectively. He then lowered the zipper and he smiled when he realised that Derek didn't have any underwear. He threaded his fingers through his mate's pubic hair, bunching up his fingers and giving it a gentle tug to which Derek actually growled at him. Stiles let go of the hair and wound his fingers around Derek's penis, slowly contracting his fingers again.

"Stiles, please….."

"Please what Derek?"

"We're in a hospital, with a group of nurses outside. You have to stop."

"Do you really want me to?" He asked as he started to stroke his penis.

"Oh God no," Derek moaned as he closed his eyes. He knew that he should stop Stiles but it felt so good. The only thing better would be to have Stiles' mouth over his shaft, sucking and kissing it. Just thinking about it, along with Stiles' steady movements, made his penis jerk suddenly. Stiles smiled as he increased the movement of his hand. He turned his head slightly, kissing Derek's neck again. He suddenly felt his head being tilted back further as Derek leant down and kissed Stiles. Stiles' movement halted slightly as he kissed Derek back, but the moan in the back of Derek's throat, made Stiles return to pleasuring his partner. He increased his speed, rubbing his thumb over the head, collecting the pre-cum off the top before continuing with the stroking. Every now and then he would squeeze him gently. He let his hand go to the base of Derek's penis where he then let his fingers drop down and fondle the other man's scrotum, rolling them between his fingers before returning his attention to Derek's penis. He could tell from Derek's increased breathing and his moans that he was enjoying it.

Derek's fingers were making fists in Stiles' hair but Stiles didn't stop, couldn't stop. He kept going until Derek let out a deep moan and Stiles' hand was covered in Derek's semen. Both men then just lay in the bed, breathing deep. Stiles slowly let go of Derek's penis and drew his hand out of his pants.

"I guess I should go and have a shower," Derek said softly, placing a kiss on Stiles' mouth as he slid out of the bed. He walked into the ensuite and Stiles heard him turn on a tap. He was surprised however when Derek walked back into the room carrying a face cloth. He gently picked up Stiles' hand and wiped it with the damp cloth. Stiles just watched as he cleaned each finger and then his palm before placing a kiss on his palm. Then without saying a word he walked back into the ensuite and turned on the shower. Stiles watched as he pulled off his jeans and his t-shirt before stepping in under the hot water. Stiles continued to watch him, but his eyes started to get heavy and he had fallen back asleep before Derek joined him again. Derek climbed in beside him and Stiles instinctively cuddled into him, causing Derek to smile before he kissed the top of Stiles' head and closed his own eyes.

Ethan kept his eye on the mirror, watching Deucalion, waiting to see if his leader had smelt him. When Deucalion sat in the booth closer to the door, with his back to him and Danny, Ethan slowly let out the breath that he had been unaware that he was holding. It was then that he felt Danny's hand slowly rubbing circles on his thigh. Ethan smiled and looked over at Danny before he placed a kiss on the other man. Danny raised his hand and let his finger thread through Ethan's short hair. Ethan could feel himself getting lost in the kiss and he knew that he shouldn't, at least not while Deucalion was in the vicinity. He ended the kiss, and picked up his coffee, whilst turning his eyes back to the mirror. He noticed a woman dressed in a nurses uniform enter the café and sit in the seat opposite Deucalion. He focused his hearing and listened to what they were saying. To say that he was shocked was an understatement but he really shouldn't have been.

"Good evening Ester, so glad you could come."

Ester looked at him warily as she slid into the booth. He always came across as a polite man but she knew that he was evil through and through. She had seen first hand what he could do and it scared her so much. Enough that she did exactly what he asked of her. Still, she sat there, not wanting to be. Knowing that she would hurt so many kind people with the news she was about to give him.

"What news have you for me this week Ester?"

She debated not telling him at all but she knew that it wasn't just her life that she would be risking. She couldn't take the risk and he knew that. He knew that whatever she told him would be the truth. He sat opposite her and waited patiently.

"Can I please speak to Joseph first? It's been so long since I heard his voice. Will you please let me talk to my son?"

Deucalion nodded his head slightly before taking out his mobile phone and dialled a number. He spoke briefly before handing over the phone.

"Hello?" came a weak voice causing Ester to cry, she let the tears roll down her cheeks as she savoured the sound of his voice.

"Joseph, its mama. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I am doing everything I can to get you home. Please stay strong. I promise it won't be long. Can you do that for me?"

"OK mama. I can do that for you. Please come quick. It's so cold and dark here."

"I will baby. Stay strong and believe. I love you."

"I love you too mama."

The call ended then and Ester looked down at the phone in her hand before placing it on the table and pushing it closer to the man sitting opposite her.

"Now that you have spoken to your son, you will tell me what I want to know."

"They are moving Mr Stilinski to a regular ward in the next couple of days. Owing to the type of insurance that his father has, I am pretty sure that it will be a private room. He will need to stay in hospital for a couple of weeks but the doctors are saying that he will make a full recovery."

"And what of Derek? And his other friends?"

"Well Derek is there every night. And when he's not, Stiles other friends are with him. There is hardly a minute that goes by when he doesn't have someone in the room with him. What are you going to do to them?"

"That Ester is really none of your concern. You have done your job for me, keeping me up to date on what was happening. I might even consider letting you and your son leave Beacon Hills before the real fun begins."

"Leave Beacon Hills? Why would we do that?"

"Because my dear Ester, a war is coming and unless you want to die, along with your son, you would be best to take my advice and leave. Tonight."

"You will bring my son back to me?"

"I will have Ennis bring him to you. You remember him don't you?"

"He was the man who brought me to you in the first place. Are you going to let him leave as well?"

"Oh no, I need him to stay. He and the others will be my protection."

"Protection from what?"

"From dying of course. If I have to sacrifice everyone to save myself, trust me, I will. I intend to survive this war and I am only giving you this one chance to survive it as well. Go home Ester and I will have Ennis bring your son to you."

Ester looked at the man and she quickly slid out of the booth. She didn't know if she could trust him but she had to take the chance. She had to go home and wait. And pray that he was telling the truth. Pray that her son, that Joseph would be returned to her. She would do as Deucalion said; she would leave Beacon Hills that night and she wouldn't look back. She could always find work in any hospital but she hated leaving this one. Still, her son came first, he always would.

Ethan watched the woman, watched Ester, as she quickly left the café. He had always known that Deucalion was cold hearted but now he knew that he and his brother were expendable. As was Ennis and Kali, but his main concern was Aidan. He wasn't willing to be a sacrificial lamb for Deucalion's war; he had finally found someone who he actually wanted to be with forever, damned if he was going to let anyone ruin that.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my kind readers. Sorry to have taken so long with this chapter but as I said last chapter, I have a lot going on at the moment. As always, I would like to thank all those who have favourited and followed me and this story and a big thank you for everyone who has taken the time to send me a review. They all mean so much to me. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. I will endeavour to have the next one to you quicker. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Isaac and Lydia sat at one of the tables at the front of the café and when the young waitress came over, Isaac smiled at her and Lydia watched as she stumbled slightly. Lydia knew how the other woman felt, whenever Isaac gave her one of his rare smiles, she felt her heart skip a beat and melt slightly. He had the most magnificent smile but she hardly ever saw it. She had found out from Scott about how Mr Lahey had abused his son and Lydia had felt terrible about the way she had treated him but then again, she had treated everyone the same way. It had only been in the last couple of years that she had realised who her true friends were. She was glad that she was here with Isaac now and she continued to watch him as he gave the young waitress their order. She watched as the waitress blushed at Isaac when she asked him if she could give him anything else. Lydia almost laughed when Isaac told her that he had everything that he needed but thanks. Isaac just didn't know how he affected the females around him. For so long he had been the shy boy in the back of the room but ever since Derek had bitten him, he seemed to have so much confidence yet he still had that sense of innocence about him. Lydia watched as the waitress left to fill their order and then she turned to Isaac.

"You do realise that she was flirting with you?"

"What?" Isaac said in disbelief before turning to look after the waitress. He shook his head and turned back to Lydia. "I think you're wrong. She wouldn't be interested in me."

Lydia just smiled and shook her head again, before she reached over and patted his hand. He surprised her by turning his hand over and linking his fingers with hers. She looked directly at him and she could swear that she could hear her own heart beats. He gave her one of his smiles and she couldn't help but smile back.

Isaac didn't know what had possessed him. He held on to Lydia's hand and he found that he couldn't let it go. He didn't take his eyes off hers and he began to hear the beat of her heart. It had started to increase the second they had intertwined their fingers. He smiled at her and he took it as a good sign that she hadn't pulled her hand away. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the spell that seemed to have encircled them. It was shattered when the waitress returned with their drinks. Lydia removed her hand and Isaac immediately felt empty. He wrapped his hand around coffee cup and but he kept his eyes on Lydia. She thanked the waitress and she too picked up her coffee. He watched as she took a sip and she closed her eyes as she savoured the flavour.

"Lydia," he began, waiting for her to look at him. "Are we going to talk about what is happening?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do."

Lydia looked up at him and she couldn't hide it. It was written all over her face and he just smiled at her and his eyes twinkled. Lydia rolled her own eyes, knowing that what she had been trying to hide from him had been discovered. After everything with Jackson, she didn't want to get involved with anyone seriously but the more she had been around Isaac, the harder she had fallen.

"What?" She said as she looked over at his smiling face. She tried to keep her stern look but his cute grin undid her and she smiled at him. He held his hand out to her across the table and she placed her own hand in it. He closed his fingers around it and gently squeezed. Once again, they didn't speak; they didn't have the need for words. They just sat opposite each other and drank their coffees. Eventually Isaac broke the silence.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

Lydia smiled at him and she nodded her head before speaking. "I would love to go to the movies with you." Just when she didn't think his smile could get any bigger and brighter it did and she just smiled along with him. But as quickly as his smile appeared, it disappeared. She looked over her shoulder, out the window in the direction that Isaac was staring. She immediately saw what had grabbed his attention. She could see Deucalion and Ennis getting out of the car across the street. She knew that Isaac was about to go out there so she grabbed his hand hard and gave it a tug, silently telling him to remain where he was. He looked over at her and she could see his glowing golden.

"Isaac, no. Please, just stay here. We don't know what they're doing. Let's just watch them and then we can tell everyone tomorrow what they did."

Isaac didn't like it but he nodded his head and continued to look out of the window. He was surprised to see her take out her phone and point it towards the street before hitting the record button. He smiled at her, he hadn't even thought about recording it. She was always thinking. Knowing that she was recording everything, Isaac returned his eyes to the street and watched the two alphas enter a derelict building across the street.

Deucalion stepped out of the car and waited on the sidewalk for Ennis to join him.

"So, are you really going to let her have her son back?"

"Yes I am. I keep my word Ennis. Now, let's go in and get him. We have to organise a family reunion."

He walked into the building, not once looking back to see if Ennis was following him. He knew that the other alpha wouldn't risk earning his ire. They made their way through the dilapidated hallways until they reached a room at the back of the building. Ennis stepped forward and unlocked the door, allowing Deucalion to enter first. Not bothering to turn on a light, Deucalion looked around the room and he quickly spotted the boy, hiding in a corner.

"Come Joseph, it's time for you to go home."

He waited until Ennis had entered the room before he left, not really caring how the boy came out of the building. He made his way back to the car and got in to the passenger seat. He waited until Ennis appeared with the boy in tow. Opening the back door, Ennis told the kid to get in. When the boy had taken his seat, Ennis slammed the door behind him before he got behind the wheel and started the engine.

"Take me home first and then you can take this young man home to his mother."

Ennis just nodded his head and pulled out into the street. He knew that if he bided his time, he would be leader of this pack. He knew that this mission that Deucalion had them on would probably kill their leader and Ennis was primed to step in. He just had to wait.

Scott closed his bedroom door behind him as Allison walked over and sat on his bed. He loved seeing her in his room. He had always known that they would be together and here they were. He loved this girl without reservation and he knew that that she felt the same way. He walked across his room and sat beside her on the bed. Taking her hand, he leaned in for a kiss. He felt Allison smile beneath his lips and he let his hands slid down her body and rest on her hips. He was just glad that his mother was doing a double shift and wouldn't be home until the morning. He gently pushed back and lowered Allison down as he lay down on top of her. Their passion quickly escalated and they spent the remainder of the night wrapped in each others arms, either making love or just holding each other, talking about what was happening in Beacon Hills. They eventually fell asleep.

John sat at the kitchen table surrounded by the boxes that he had brought up from the basement. He hadn't opened these boxes since his wife had died but now, with everything that he had learnt about his son and all of the other supernatural going ons around Beacon Hills, he had to admit that some of his wife's heritage could have some bearing on current events. Taking a deep breath, he pulled one of the boxes closer to him and he opened it. He reached in and took out the journals that Gabrielle had written in. He wasn't sure if any of it would help, but he needed to find out. He didn't want Stiles to have to face the Deucalion guy without all the information he needed. Opening the first book, he began to read. Two pages in, he realised that this book did not hold the information that he was looking for but he still continued to read, running his fingers over the words that his wife had written all those many years ago. Shaking his head, he closed the book and picked up the next one.

Several hours later, John was starting to think that the information he was looking for just wasn't here. He only had one box left but he persevered. He picked up the top book from this last box and opened the cover. He was surprised when a photo fell out of the book. Leaning down, he picked the photo up off the floor. He smiled when he saw the image. It had been taken on the weekend prior to her last hospital admittance.

They had gone on a picnic, just the three of them. He had set up the camera up on a tree stump and the resulting photo had been taken with all of them smiling. Stiles had wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and was planting a kiss on her cheek while John had been smiling at them both as he rested one of his hands on Gaby's other cheek. John sniffled as he placed the photo on the table and grabbed a tissue. He blew his nose and then using a fresh tissue, he wiped his tears away as he traced his finger around her face. The smile on her face was enough to light up his world as it had done for many years. He pushed the photo away as he reached for the book. Flicking through the pages, he knew that this was the book that he had been looking for. It was a book that listed the entire lineage of Gaby's family. It went back many centuries and he knew that it held significant relevance to what his son had been tasked to do. John decided to get himself some fresh coffee before he started to read this journal in earnest.

When he returned to the table, John grabbed the book again and placed it in front of him. He opened it to the front page and began to read. He made sure to read each and every line that had been written. The pages at the front were not written in Gaby's handwriting. He could only assume that they had been written by one or more of her ancestors. He regretted now that he hadn't paid more attention when Gaby had spoken about her family. She had always been proud that she could trace her family line so far back. She had told him once that in her lineage there had been many distinguished people. Most of all, they had had a high priestess and a shaman. John had often joked that Gaby was a witch and that was why he did whatever she asked of him. Gaby had lovingly touched his cheek each and every time and had replied that it was because he loved her so much that he did that and he would just smile and nod before giving her a kiss.

An hour or two later, John had reached the section where he recognised his wife's writing. He smiled when he saw her flowing script, remembering the notes that she would leave him scattered around the house. Once again, he had to wipe the tears from his face before he could continue to read. He became frustrated when he found nothing of any substance that could help them. That is until he turned to the last page. There he found what appeared to be a letter written on the page.

_To my dearest John,_

_I am so sorry that I am not going to be with you and our son when the time comes for him to take a stand against evil. I wanted to be there to guide him through this time but I fear that that will not be the case. I know my time with you both is coming to an end so I felt that I must write down what I haven't been able to tell you in person._

_As you know, my family has a spiritual heritage. You often joked with me about my being a witch and I always let you believe that this was not true. However my love, even though I am not a witch, I do have what you might call supernatural powers. I am able to protect those I love and keep evil at bay. This is a power that has been passed down through the generations. Whilst not a witch, what I am has been called many things throughout the centuries. A couple of them are priestess and shaman. _

_It is very hard to explain this to you in a letter but I don't want either you or Stiles to live in fear of what will happen in the future. I wanted you both to live as normal lives as possible but I fear that the time will come when our son will be tasked with a monumental task. One that I am sure he will achieve. I will attempt to guide you through this letter. I guess I should start at the beginning._

_Many centuries ago, a prophecy was made that has been handed down. When I first heard of this prophecy, I tried to deny it. But I eventually came to believe that it was something that I could not hide from. I know that you are probably wondering what the premonition was, so here it is._

_A young man, born at the end of the 20__th__ century would be the saviour of his town. He would be surrounded by many supernatural protectors and it would be the love found from family and friends that would strengthen him to do what must be done. He would be of the Halloran lineage and would stand against evil. He would destroy the devil wolf and bring the supernatural out of the darkness that it had fallen into._

John looked down at the words that were written on the page in front of him. How had Gaby known all those years ago that this would happen? Maybe, after everything he had learnt the last few weeks, it really shouldn't surprise him. He had been told that his son would be the one to kill this all powerful wolf and now, here he was, reading the exact same thing, written by his wife years earlier. He rubbed his eyes and continued reading.

_John, I'm sorry that I am not there to help you get through this and to fully understand what is happening. If I could be, you know that I would be. There is however someone in town that I want you to talk to. His family, like mine has been surrounded by the supernatural world as well. His name is Alan Deaton and he runs the animal clinic on the south side of town. Go to him John, show him this book. Let him read it, he will know how to help you both. _

_Know that I love you and I always will. I know that you will be beside our son as he faces this task that was set down for him centuries ago. Know that I will be looking down on both of you and I will be trying to help you any way that I can._

_Good bye my husband, my love, my life. I will be watching you and waiting for you._

_All the love in the universe I give to you and our son and I know that all of the good forces in the world will be there for you both as well._

John closed the book and dropped his head into his hands and let the tears flow. He had found love again with Melissa but he knew that the love that he had had for Gaby had been the profound love that you only ever truly feel once in a lifetime. He knew that one day, they would meet up again. Gaby had always told him that they would find each other, no matter what life they were living. John now knew that that was true. He would go and talk to Deaton but not now, it was too late and he was exhausted. Dragging his body up, he walked to his bed and after taking off his shoes, he just climbed under the covers, fully clothed, and closed his eyes. Sleep soon overtook him, despite everything that was running through his head.

Ethan waited until he was sure that Deucalion had left not only the café and the street but the neighbourhood. When he was sure, he slid out of the booth and left some money on the table. He took Danny's hand and led him outside. They headed back towards Danny's car and Ethan made sure that Danny was safely behind the wheel before he walked around the bonnet and hopped in the passenger side. Danny drove him home but Ethan told him to just drop him off at the gate. Danny asked if he was sure and Ethan nodded. He leant in and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

"Drive careful on the way home, ok."

Danny smiled and nodded his head. He told him that he would text him when he got home. Ethan laughed softly and said goodnight again before shutting the door and watching as Danny drove away. He then walked through the pedestrian gate and made his way to his house. He just hoped that his brother was at home. He needed to talk to him, tell him what he had overheard. He couldn't just stand by and be killed because Deucalion wanted to live. He knew that Aidan was more enamoured of Deucalion than he was but he had to get through to his brother. He had to convince him to leave. To live their life apart from the alpha pack.

As he walked through the front door, he stopped and let his senses stretch out. He was happy when he could only sense his brother in the house. Clearly Deucalion was still out doing whatever he was doing. He knew that Ennis would be with him but he didn't know where Kali was. He knew that she could come home at any moment, any of them could. He had to talk to Aidan now, while they were still alone. He made his way through the house searching for his brother. He found him in the kitchen, making a sandwich. When he entered the room, Aidan turned to look at him.

"Hey Eth, you want something to eat?"

"Not right now Aid. We have to talk. I found something our tonight that I think will change everything."

Aidan leant against the counter and just raised his eyebrows at his twin. He waited for Ethan to fill him in. Ethan looked at his brother and all of a sudden, he didn't know how to start. He finally decided to just say it.

"Deucalion is just using us. He's willing to sacrifice us" he spurted out.

Aidan just looked at his brother and said nothing for a while. When he finally did, he didn't sound convinced.

"Ethan, what are you talking about? We are part of Deucalion's pack; he won't allow us to be killed."

"Aidan, I heard him with my own ears. All he cares about is surviving and if he has to sacrifice us, he will. Do you even know why we came to Beacon Hills?"

"Well no. Deucalion said that we didn't need to know the details. You know as much as I do. We are here to get rid of Derek and his pack before they can kill us. That's all."

"I don't think it is Aid, I think there is a lot more to it than that. I heard Deucalion say that there was a war coming and he intended to survive no matter what. I think that we are the 'no matter what'. I don't want to die Aid, I've finally found someone who I think I can spend the rest of my life with and I'm not willing to give him up. Please listen to me Aid, let's just leave. I never understood why we needed to join his pack anyway."

"We joined because we are stronger when we are together. You know that. We've become so much stronger since joining his pack and I for one don't want to go back to the way we were."

"What are you saying Aidan? That you would pick Deucalion and the pack over your own brother?"

"Don't make me choose Eth. This is where I want to be."

"Well I don't. I can't do it Aidan. I'm leaving. I'm going to pack my bag and I'll be gone. If you care about me at all, please don't tell Deucalion until you absolutely have to."

Aidan looked at his brother and he was torn. He wanted to believe him but what he was saying didn't make sense. Their strength had doubled since joining Deucalion but could he just let his brother leave? He looked at his brother and knew by the look on his face, that he wouldn't be able to sway him from his decision so he did the only think left to him. He agreed not to tell Deucalion. Ethan nodded his head and ran up the stairs to pack. Ten minutes later, he ran back down the stairs. Aidan was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please Aidan, reconsider. I don't want you to die. You know how to reach me if you change your mind."

And with that, Ethan walked out of the front door, threw his back onto his back and started his bike. Revving the engine, he let go of the brakes and he took off. He just hoped that he'd be able to find somewhere that he belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well here we are once again with the next chapter. I hope you like the name that I have given Stiles' mother. I debated for quite a while on that. Naming his father John was much easier as many of the fics that I have read had named him John so I basically went with the flow. So anyway, I hope that you are still enjoying the story and I hope to be able to get to the next chapter soon. But as I've said before 'real' life sometimes gets in the way. For everyone who has favourited and followed me, thank you and to those who continue to leave me reviews, thank you so very much. A review always brings a smile to my face. So I will stop now and let you read chapter fourteen. See you next chapter.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Derek woke with a start and looked around the room. He thought that it had been the early morning sun that had woken him but he quickly realised that it was Stiles who had woken him. He was kicking out with his legs and talking in his sleep. Derek slid his arm under Stiles' neck and gently pulled the younger man against his chest. It stilled Stiles slightly, but he was still murmuring. Derek listened intently and he heard each and every word and it broke his heart. Stiles was calling out to his mother and Derek knew that there was nothing he could do. He just held Stiles against him and he rested his cheek against the top of his head. He just wished that he knew what Stiles was dreaming about.

_Stiles wandered through the preserve, not really sure why he was here and why he was alone. He needed to find Derek; he wanted to be with Derek. He needed to go to him, he knew that there was something that he had to do and he knew that Derek would help him. He looked around and got his bearings before he started to walk towards the Hale house. He had only walked a few hundred metres when he came to a stop. He saw a woman standing a little way up the path with her back to him but there was something about her that felt familiar._

_He decided to keep walking towards her. She didn't move, almost of if she was waiting to him to join her. As he got closer, his heart started to beat quicker and there was a scent on the air that made him smile, he didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt safe. He kept his eyes on the woman ahead and kept hoping that she would turn around but she never did. When he reached her, he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. Only then did she turn to face him and Stiles felt his legs weaken. _

"_Mum?"_

"_Hello Stiles."_

_Stiles looked at his mother in shock. She looked exactly as he remembered her. He couldn't figure out why she was here. She had died so long ago yet here was, standing in front of him. She smiled down at him and touched his cheek._

"_Mum, how can you be here?"_

_Gabrielle let her hand drop from her son's face and took his hand in hers and then led him over to a fallen tree on the side of the path. Stiles let himself be led and then he sat next to his mother, still not believing that she was here. He knew a lot of weird stuff happened in Beacon Hills but he had never expected this. He sat and waited, not saying a word, just enjoying being with his mother again but eventually he had to ask again._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I'm here, my darling, to tell you that you have a job to do. A job that only you can do."_

"_I don't understand Mum. What job?"_

"_There's something I have to explain to you and I don't have a lot of time so you must listen. Can you do that for me? Just sit here and listen."_

_Stiles nodded his head to which Gabrielle smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before pulling away. She kept a hold of both of his hands in hers as she looked at her son. They remained like that for a couple of minutes as she gathered her thoughts. She didn't want to scare her son but she also needed to make sure that he knew what was coming._

"_Stiles, baby, there is evil here and unfortunately it will be up to you to stop it."_

"_I know mum. Deaton told Scott and Derek and they told me. But I don't think I can do it. I don't have any special powers. How am I supposed to beat Deucalion? He's… Well he's an Alpha; he's an Alpha leader for Christ sake. Tell me mum, how am I supposed to beat someone like him?"_

"_You have so much more power than you think. Stiles, you come from a very long line of shamans. We have the gift of light. We have always been the protectors. Not only of our families, but our villages. Beacon Hills is your village, Stiles. John and your friends are your family. It's in your nature to protect them. When the time comes, you will be able to harness the power that is within you and use it to kill Deucalion."_

"_What about dad? Does he know any of this?"_

"_He knew of my heritage. I loved your father, but he didn't really believe. I know that he wanted to. But if your father couldn't see it, he didn't believe."_

"_But why does he believe now?"_

"_So much more has happened and he can no longer hide in the dark about such things. Plus I think your friend Scott showed him, just to make sure."_

_Stiles laughed and nodded his head, knowing that that would certainly make his father believe. But he really hoped that he had believed him simply because he had told him. Stiles sat quietly, letting what his mother had said, sink in._

"_What is the 'gift of light' mum?"_

"_It's hard to explain baby, but it's basically the goodness and pureness of your spirit shining through. It gets stronger with love and I know that you have love all around you. You have your father, your best friend and now this young man, Derek. You love him, don't you?"_

_Stiles looked over at his mother, not sure what he expected to see but he smiled when all he could see was love shining from her eyes. He looked at her and he didn't really know how to answer her. He loved being around Derek but it was all so new. He had thought that he had really disliked Derek but maybe, as they said, it was a thin line between love and hate. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of Derek and he felt his heart start to soar. Maybe he did love Derek after all. He opened his eyes and looked over at his mother. She smiled angelically at him and nodded down to their joined hands. Stiles followed suit and was surprised to see his hands glowing with a bright light._

"_Whoa, what's going on?"_

_Gabrielle smiled at her son, "Just thinking about Derek, and the love that you feel for him, has brought your gift out. This is what I mean; it's your gift of light."_

"_I'm not sure that I understand."_

"_You know that someone like Deucalion is full of hatred and anger, which brings out the evil. An evil that knows no bounds. Whereas you, my darling boy, are filled with joy and love which brings out the goodness in you and you just happen to have the ability to use that goodness to wipe out evil. That is what you are meant to do. Does that make any sense?"_

_Stiles slowly nodded his head, believing for the first time that he just might be able to do this monumental task that had been set down for him so many years ago. He looked over at his mother again and he smiled, letting her know that he finally understood what she was saying. His mother smiled at him again and she stood up. Stiles lifted his head to keep watching her._

"_It's time for me to go."_

"_No mum, please. Stay with me, help me."_

"_My darling Stiles, you don't need me. You have the strength inside of you and what you don't have; the three men in your life will provide it for you. They are your triskele. They are the three parts of your heart."_

_With that, Gabrielle turned away from her son and started to walk down the path. Stiles tried to get up and stop her but he couldn't move. He called out to her though._

"_Mum, please don't leave me. I need you. Please mum, come back. MUM!"_

Stiles opened his eyes and he realised that it had all been a dream. He wondered how much of it was true or if he had just made the whole thing up? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that he was wrapped up in Derek's arms. When he finally realised where he was, he turned his head so that he could look directly into Derek's eyes. He was struck again by how right it felt to be here with him, how it felt like everything would work out whenever he look into his eyes.

"Good morning," he said as he smiled up at Derek. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Actually I did. It seems that snuggling with you helps me sleep. That is until you kicked me awake this morning."

"I'm sorry."

Derek hushed him by giving him a kiss. Stiles moved so that he was facing Derek and he wrapped his hands around Derek's waist, letting them drift up and down his back as he deepened the kiss by letting his tongue dart into Derek's mouth. Derek growled softly in the back of his throat causing Stiles to smile. When the kiss ended, Stiles rested his head back on Derek's chest and he let his hand laid on Derek's stomach. This was how the nurse found them when he came in to the room half an hour later. He had been told that this couple would often sleep in the same bed together so he wasn't surprised. He just asked Derek if he would mind hoping out of the bed whilst he checked Stiles' obs. Derek smiled and told him that of course he could. Derek remained in the room, not wanting to leave Stiles alone.

Just as the nurse was leaving, Stiles' doctor and father came into the room. His chart was passed from the nurse to the doctor who thanked him and then read over the file. John had taken a seat by his son's bed and Stiles noticed that he looked very tired; he had red eyes and hadn't yet shaved. Before he could ask what was wrong the doctor started to speak.

"Well we have two options Stiles. You have actually responded well to treatment and I think that you may even be able to go home. But before you get to excited, I will expect you to follow every instruction to the letter. I will also have a home care nurse come visit you every day as well. If she reports back that you aren't doing as you're told, or that your recovery isn't on track, you will be back in here quicker than you can say….."

Stiles nodded his head and smiled. "I promise to do whatever you tell me to do. Just the thought of sleeping in my own bed is making me feel better already."

The doctor laughed and told them that he would go and organise the paperwork. He said he'd returned in half an hour and then Stiles would be free to go.

So two hours later, John was helping his son get settled into his bed. When he was all tucked in, Stiles was glad. He didn't think that he would tire as quickly as he had and he told his father that he was just going to rest for a bit. John told him that he would come up and check on him later. All Stiles could do was nod briefly before he closed his eyes. John watched him for a moment from the doorway before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He met Derek in the hallway and told the other man that Stiles was resting and that he should come downstairs as he had something to tell him. Derek looked at John before nodding briefly and following Stiles' father down the stairs into the kitchen.

John told him to take a seat as he took out a couple of cups and poured them each a cup of coffee. He placed a cup in front of Derek and he took the seat opposite. He took a couple of mouthfuls of his coffee before he reached down and picked up the notebook that he had been reading the night before. Leaving it closed, he placed it on the table between them.

Derek looked at the book before looking up at John. He didn't actually ask what it was but he did raise his eyebrows enquiringly. John pushed the book over to the other man and opened the book to where Gabrielle's letter was. He then sat back and waited while Derek read it. Derek looked up when he was finished and all he could do was stare at John.

"What does she mean? All she said was basically what Deaton had already told us."

"I know but she knew Derek. All those years ago, she knew and she didn't tell me. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"Exactly what she said in the letter. She didn't want either your or Stiles to live with the knowledge. She gave you both as normal a life as you could have."

John sat there and nodded his head, realising that of course he knew all of that and he understood but he just wished that Gaby had been able to tell him.

Stiles hadn't been resting for long when his stomach started to growl. He tired to ignore it but that just made it worse. He eventually got up and decided to go and get some food. He walked barefoot down the hallway and before he could enter the kitchen, he heard his father and Derek talking. He stopped immediately and listened to the two of them. They were talking about his mother and something she had written. He wondered if it was something similar to what he had dreamt. He hadn't wanted to believe it, he'd wanted to believe that it had just been a dream but it appears that that was not the case. He was just about to enter the kitchen when he heard Derek speak again.

"Why don't you just come in and join the conversation Stiles."

John quickly looked over to the doorway just in time to see his son enter the kitchen.

"How long were you standing there for?"

Instead of Stiles speaking, it was Derek's voice that he heard.

"He hasn't been there long, although long enough to hear what we were talking about."

"Damn your werewolf senses," Stiles mumbled as took a seat next to Derek. Derek smiled at him and as soon as Stiles was seated, he took a hold of his hand, bringing it up to his lips and placed a quick kiss on his knuckles.

"I thought that you were resting," John said looking worriedly at his son.

"I got hungry," Stiles responded, shrugging his shoulders. John got up immediately to grab him some food but Stiles told him to wait. When John had sat back down, Stiles spoke again.

"Show me this letter that the two of you were talking about."

"I don't know son."

"Please dad, I need to see it."

John nodded to Derek to give the book to his son but he still didn't look to happy about it. Stiles opened the book to the right page and he read the letter that his mother had written to his father. When he'd finished he look at the two men in his life and he knew that he should tell them about his dream but he didn't know where or how to begin.

"Stiles, I can hear the cogs in your brain working overtime. What are you thinking about?"

Stiles looked over at his father, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from him.

"You can tell me son, no more secrets."

Stiles nodded his head and he felt Derek squeeze his hand in silent support, Stiles smiled at him and he closed his eyes briefly before he started to explain the dream that he had had the previous night. Both John and Derek listened intently as Stiles told them about meeting his mother in the forest and how she had told him that he would be the one to kill Deucalion and more importantly, how to do it. He told them that along with Scott, they would be a major force as well. That it was their love that strengthened him. He then went on to explain, as best as he could everything else that his mother had told him. When he finished, he just sat at the table looking at the two men as they sat there in silence. It was his father who broke the silence first.

"Well I guess we had better make sure that you get your strength back. You've got to be at full strength if you are going to defeat Deucalion."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I've had a productive day. It's been a quiet Sunday, hence this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Again, I would like to thank all those who have favourited and followed my story and a big thank you to all those who send me reviews. I hope to see you next chapter. **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Aidan walked into the dining room and saw Deucalion sitting at the table. Ennis was to his right and Kali was just walking in carrying the coffee pot. Deucalion looked up as the young Alpha sat down at the other end of the table.

"Where is your brother, Aidan? I did not sense him when I returned home last night. He's not still seeing that young man at the high school is he?"

Aidan looked up suddenly and he hesitated just slightly before answering that he didn't know where his brother was.

"Aidan, do not lie to me. You and your brother always know where the other is. Now tell me where your brother is."

Aidan knew that he would not be able to keep it from Deucalion and to be honest, he didn't really want to. He knew what Deucalion had done for both him and Ethan and as much as he loved his brother, he hadn't really believed him the previous night. The pack would fight as one and they would be victorious.

"He's gone. He didn't tell me where. He came home last night and packed a bag and then he just left." Aidan decided against telling Deucalion about the doubts that Ethan had shared with him. "I told him not to go, that we belonged here but he was insistent."

Aidan looked around the table and he saw Ennis sneer at him and he knew that the older man had never respected either him or his brother. But he didn't care about Ennis or Kali; it was Deucalion that was important. He waited for the leader to speak and when he didn't, Aidan began to move around in his chair. Just when he was about to speak again, Deucalion removed his glasses and looked directly at Aidan. When he did that, it freaked Aidan out slightly.

"I believe you Aidan. It is unfortunate that Ethan has chosen this moment to leave. I must alter my plan, but it will still succeed. However, as Ethan has decided to leave our pact, I cannot guarantee his safety. If you can convince him to return, I will give him another chance. Otherwise, if he gets in our way, he will have to die."

Aidan stared at Deucalion and realised that his leader was speaking the truth. That Ethan had signed his own death warrant by walking out. He didn't want his brother to die but he understood what was at stake. Deucalion had told them that if they let Stiles live, he would kill them all. None of them had believed him at first. Stiles was the least likely to pose a threat but Deucalion had been insistent. Aidan still wasn't sure that it was Stiles that they should be worried about but he wasn't about to debate it.

"Ok, let's move on. I have to fill you in on the final details of our plan now that the young man in question is no longer in the hospital."

"Can't we just kill him?" Kali asked.

"Not right now we can't. He has an ancient protection that guards him from any of us. But if we can break that protection, we can kill him."

"What's protecting him?" Ennis asked gruffly.

"The oldest and purest magic of all, love. He is much loved but if we can destroy that love, he becomes vulnerable. First we have to get rid of his father, then Scott and lastly, Derek. Once those three men are out of his life, we can kill our destroyer."

Aidan looked down at Deucalion and he knew that this is what Ethan had been talking about. Deucalion was determined and he wouldn't care if any of them were killed in the process.

"It's about time that we got to finally kill someone. I'm sick of all these mind games we've been playing. Who are we going to kill first?" Kali said with excitement.

Deucalion looked over at Kali and smiled, knowing that she would be more than ready to kill at his command. He held out his hand, motioning her to take her seat. She did so but she perched herself on the edge, waiting in anticipation for his answer. He looked over at Ennis and saw the glint in his eye. He'd never had any doubts about these two but when he looked down the table at Aidan, he could feel the doubt radiating off the younger alpha. With the defection of his brother, he would have to keep an eye on Aidan.

"I think we'll take care of the father first. Seeing as he is human, he should be the easiest to deal with. We'll then move on to Scott and we will leave the best for last. Derek has proven to be a strong alpha. I would like to bring him into our pack. That alone would kill any love between him and Stiles, thus achieving the objective. However, if he doesn't comply, we will kill him."

"Won't they be expecting us?" Aidan asked quietly.

"They have no idea that it's Stiles we're after. They will not expect us to go after his father. He will be easy to kill."

"When do we go?" Ennis asked.

"Tonight. We know that they're at home. An easy target."

Kali smiled at Deucalion before walking around the table and giving Ennis a kiss saying that tonight they were going to have fun.

Scott rolled over when he heard both his and Allison's phones go off. Grabbing his, he read the message that appeared and he then looked at the clock. He was surprised to see that it was nearly midday. He rolled back and smiled when he saw Allison looking at him. His heart skipped a beat, like it did every time Allison smiled at him. He handed her her phone as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips. He then threw the sheets off himself and got out of bed, walking into the ensuite to have a shower. Allison read her message only after Scott had closed the door.

Raising her eyebrows, she re-read the message to make sure that she got it right. She then smiled. Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quickly and as she was tying her shoes, Scott re-entered the room. He saw that she was ready and he smiled.

"You're eager. I thought you'd want to have a shower."

"Do we have time?"

"Sure. You hop in the shower and I'll go and make us some coffee. I'll see you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later, Allison walked into the kitchen and gratefully took the cup that Scott was holding out to her. She asked him when he wanted to leave and he told her that they had a little time. He had sent a text back saying that they would be there soon. Allison nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee, watching her boyfriend. True to his word, they set off ten minutes later.

Lydia was just about to get into her car when he phone went off. It took her a moment to locate her phone inside her bag. When she finally did find it, the call had ended but she did notice that she had received a text message. Reading it quickly, she smiled and hopped into her car. Starting the engine, she drove to the new meeting place.

Isaac tried to call Lydia to see if she had received the text but she didn't answer. He could only assume that she had received it as well, so he got into his car and waited for the others to join him. Boyd and Erica had been out when the text had come but they had arrived home not five minutes later. Peter however wasn't inclined to accompany them but Isaac had told him that he had no choice. He was coming whether he liked it or not. He'd finally shrugged his shoulders and followed Isaac out to the car.

Melissa pulled up in the driveway and was surprised to see not only Scott's car, but Lydia's and Isaac's as well. Clearly the word was out that Stiles had been released. When she had heard the news and that the doctor was looking for a home care nurse to check in on him, Melissa volunteered to do it, saying that she knew the family. The doctor was unsure at first but after talking to her and her supervisor, he had agreed to let her be Stiles' nurse, so she had come here as soon as she had finished her double shift. As she knocked on the door and waited, Melissa checked her medical kit to make sure she had everything that she needed.

John's smile lit up his whole face when he saw Melissa standing on his porch. He immediately held out his hand and pulled her gently towards him. When she was in his embrace, he leant down and gave her a kiss. Stepping back, he put his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek.

"Hello you. How have you been? I'm sorry that I've been so absent lately."

"It's ok John, I understand. I've been fine."

"Come in. I'm just sorry that we can't be alone, I've got a houseful at the moment."

"I can see by all of the cars parked outside. Are they all here to see Stiles?"

"In a way, they're here for a strategy meeting."

At Melissa's confused look, John explained that they were working out how to defeat the alpha pack. He encouraged her to come inside and as they walked towards the living room, he explained about the messages that Gaby had sent to him and to Stiles. Melissa stared back at him in shock. Although she wasn't really surprised, after everything that had happened to her family. Making sure to keep a hold of his hand, she entered the living room with him. She smiled when both Scott and Isaac immediately got up from their seats and offered them to her. She thanked them and told them that she was here to check on Stiles first and then they would come back. Asking Stiles to follow her, they headed back to his room. Once there, she got him to sit on the bed and she sat beside him. Taking out her stethoscope, she checked his heart beat and smiled when she determined that it was exactly as it should be. She then took out the blood pressure cuff and placed it on his upper arm. As she inflated it, she asked him if he had any nausea or headaches since coming home. Stiles shook his head and told her that he felt fine. Nodding her head, she put the stethoscope into her ears and listened as she released the pressure in the cuff. She smiled once more as his blood pressure was also normal.

"You're doing really well Stiles. Come on; let's go back to the living room. I'm sure that they're all waiting for you. Your father tells me that you have quite a task ahead of you."

Stiles nodded as he stood up from the bed. But before he left the room he turned to Melissa.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there for my dad. If this doesn't go well, he's going to need you. He'll fight it at first but, please, stand by him."

"Stiles. I don't know what to say. I love your father and I'll be there for him, of course I will. but you aren't going to die. No-one out there will let you die."

Stiles looked at her and nodded his head, even though he didn't think that he would survive. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. When he stepped back he could see that she had been crying. He told her that it would all be fine and that she was right, they should return to the others. The two of them left his room and Stiles left his arms wrapped around her waist. He was glad that she and his father had found one another; he knew that his father had been lonely ever since he had lost his mother.

As they entered the living room, John held out his hand and Melissa took it, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. No-one in the room raised an eyebrow at this even though Melissa had started to blush. Stiles went back to his position on the couch, in between Derek and Scott. When everyone had settled back down again, Derek told everyone to be quiet and he asked Stiles to tell them all about the message that he had received. Stiles took a deep breath before once again relaying the information that his mother had given him. The group sat in stunned silence when he had finished and he started to wonder if they all thought he had lost his mind completely.

After a few minutes they all started to ask questions and Stiles realised that they had believed him. He looked at them and he answered each and every question as fully as he could and the ones he couldn't, he let Derek or Peter fill them in. After an hour, it seemed that all the questions had been answered and now everyone was just talking in general. Eventually Derek asked them to all be quiet again. When everyone had agreed, he looked around the room.

"Now that we know how important Stiles is, we must protect him and John. Because if I know anything about Deucalion, he'll go after John to get to Stiles. I intend to stay here from now on and I want at least two or three of you to stay here as well."

Before John could protest, Peter stood up.

"You all know how much I LOVE these group activities; I have to agree with Derek. We have one advantage over the alphas, we know who they are after and they don't know that we know. We have to use that. By staying together, surrounding Stiles and his father, we have a better chance of keeping them safe. And when I say we, I mean the werewolves. The rest of you should leave. In a fight, you really won't be of much use."

Allison interrupted him at that moment, telling him that she was more than capable of taking down a werewolf.

"You might be able to take down an omega or even a beta but my dear; you would not stand a chance against an alpha. Trust me on this."

"We killed you," Lydia said sarcastically, causing sniggers to run through the room. Peter looked around and the werewolves stopped their laughing.

"And look how well that turned out."

Lydia just gave him an evil glare to which he smiled at before turning back to the group in general.

"Of course, if you choose to stay, I am not taking any responsibility for you and if you die, it'll be your own fault."

The non-werewolves all glared at him but soon their attention was drawn to John as he began to speak.

"This is my home and we are talking about my son, Mr Hale. I don't want any of you to die for us."

"Mr Stilinski, we are here, not only to protect you and Stiles but to protect everyone in Beacon Hills. If the alphas win, the town loses. We are in this together. We just have to barricade ourselves," Scott said before turning to Isaac. "You need to go back to the apartment and get our weapons before nightfall. Bring back everything you can."

Isaac stood up and nodded his head. Boyd said that he would go with him. He gave Erica a quick kiss before leaving with his pack-mate. Erica told them to bring back come clothes as well. John stood up and said that he would go and get some supplies if they intended to stay in the house for the foreseeable future. Melissa told him that she would accompany him. She said that they could go past her place and she would grab some clothes for herself and Scott as well. Lydia and Allison also said that they would go and get some supples and clothing. They all agreed to be back within the hour. They all left at the same time, leaving Erica, Derek and Scott behind to watch over Stiles.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello there, it is 1am here and I have just finished this chapter. Now this chapter does include a sex scene so if you don't want to read it, you probably shouldn't be reading this fic anyway. I again thank those who follow and favourite myself and this story. To those who review, a big thank you. I love to read what you think of my story. I hope to have 17 ready soon but please don't hold me to that. Enough babbling, please read on and I hope you enjoy it. See you at the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Everyone was true to their word and were back within the hour. Derek had suggested that Scott and Isaac park their cars in the garage so that it wasn't obvious that the whole pack was here. John had agreed and had removed his car as well as Stiles', allowing the others to hide their cars. Once that had been done, they walked back inside the house and helped to put away the supplies. Stiles looked at everything that everyone had brought and he thought that it looked like they intended to be holed up for years not days but he just let everyone do what they had to do. It took at least an hour for everyone to be settled. Sleeping arrangements had to be made and a roster had to be made up so that at least two people were awake at all times to be watchers.

When they had finalised everything, they all sat down to eat the dinner that Melissa, John and Allison had made. There was a lot of joking and at one point; Isaac threw a bread roll at Scott who promptly threw it back. Although the returning roll hit Lydia in the side of the head. Not one to let anyone get away with something like that, she immediately picked up the roll and threw it back down the table. Before to long, there were half a dozen rolls being thrown around the room.

"Enough." Melissa said causing everyone sitting around the room to look at her. She hadn't raised her voice but it was her tone that stopped them. She had that disappointed mother tone. Everyone apologised and returned to eating their meals. Melissa just shook her head and she gently punched John in the leg when she heard him chuckle.

After dinner, everyone made their way into the living room and they all separated into couples. Scott and Allison sat beside each other on the couch, Derek and Stiles sat at the other end, with Stiles pretty much sitting in Derek's lap, Erica and Boyd sat on the floor in front of the TV, John and Melissa took one of the big single chairs, with Melissa sitting on his lap. Peter made his way over to the other single chair and just looked up at Lydia with a smirk on his face. She just rolled her eyes and pulled over the beanbag. Just as she got settled, Isaac sat down on the other side of the bag, causing Lydia to nearly fall off it. She pushed at him and he just laughed.

"Why don't I just get comfortable and then you can just lie down beside me," Isaac said quietly, looking at her with his best puppy dog expression. Lydia looked down at him and she knew that she would be lying by his side for the rest of the night.

Once everyone had settled again, they just watched TV together, quietly talking amongst themselves. Everyone knew that sooner or later Deucalion and his pack would be coming for them. An hour later, a couple of them had nodded off to sleep.

Derek looked down at Stiles and smiled, he was fast asleep and even though Derek knew that he should move him to his bed, he didn't want to wake him up. John looked over at them and he smiled. With everything that had been going on; his son had found someone who he felt safe with. He was about to tell Derek to put Stiles to bed when there was a knock at the front door. Everyone immediately woke up and the wolves all started to shift. John stood up and after making sure that Melissa was safe, he walked down the hallway, grabbing his gun as he went. As he neared the door, he could feel the others behind him. Turning his head, he saw that not only was Derek there but so were Scott and Isaac.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a young man there. He couldn't be much older than his son. Maybe he was here to see Stiles. He had just lowered his gun when a hand shot out, past his ear and grabbed the boy by the throat, pulling him inside the house.

"Shut the door John," Derek growled as he moved back towards the living room. John did just that and followed the three wolves and the young man that Derek was frog marching. When he reached the room, the young man was sitting in the chair that he and Melissa had been occupying mere minutes earlier. He asked what was going on and it was Derek who spoke first.

"John, Melissa, I'd like you to meet Ethan. He's one of Deucalion's alphas." He said, looking at the two adults, whilst keeping a hand wrapped around Ethan's throat.

"Not anymore," replied the young man.

Derek growled and leant in closer, almost as if he wanted to rip his throat out. It was only Melissa's hand on his shoulder that stopped him. He turned his head and looked directly at her through his red alpha eyes. She didn't flinch at all, but she kept her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to calm down.

"Let him talk Derek," she said softly as she let go of the alphas shoulder. Derek turned his head towards Ethan and then back to Melissa before he nodded shortly. He then let go of Ethan's throat and took a step back, coming to a stop beside Stiles.

"Thank you," Ethan said, looking at Melissa.

"Talk Ethan and it had better be worth it or I'll let Derek do whatever he wants to do to you."

Ethan looked over at her and he just nodded his head as he scanned the room. He hadn't expected everyone to be here but it certainly saved time. He would only have to explain himself once. He told them about the meeting that he had overheard in the diner between Deucalion and the nurse from the hospital. Derek groaned when he thought about how nice Ester had been to both Stiles and himself. Ethan continued to talk, telling them about confronting his brother the night before and how Aidan couldn't be convinced that Deucalion would have them die to protect him.

"Why should we care if Deucalion lets you guys die?" Boyd asked aggressively.

"I guess you shouldn't but I'm here to tell you that I want to help you. I want Deucalion to die."

"Why should we believe you?" John asked, watching the younger man carefully, trying to determine if he was lying. He had to put aside his own feelings and just focus on the facts and on the training that he received, the experience he had garnered from years on the force. "Give me a reason to believe anything that is coming out of your mouth. Your boss, for want of a better word, wants to kill my son."

"I left his pack because I found something, someone, worth living for. Someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with and if I continued to follow Deucalion, especially after hearing that he would sacrifice each and every one of us if it meant he would survive….."

"Danny," Stiles murmured quietly but not quietly enough. Both Allison and Lydia turned to look at him before turning back to Ethan and seeing that Stiles was right.

"You fell for him after all," Lydia said, walking over to Ethan. Isaac grabbed her hand to stop her but she shook him off. She stood in front of him and moved her head so that they were looking eye to eye with each other. She needed to see his eyes to know if he was telling her the truth. When he didn't answer her, she asked him again. "You truly love Danny, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I never thought that it would happen but it has and by being with him, it has shown me a side of myself that I thought was lost a long time ago. He makes me feel protective as well as feeling safe. I haven't felt safe since I was little. I thought what I felt in the pack was safety and yes, love, but it pales in comparison to how I feel about and around Danny."

Lydia looked at him for a moment longer before she turned her back on him and announced to the entire room that he was telling the truth. She then walked back to stand next to Isaac, reaching down to take his hand in hers. She wouldn't admit it, but the way that Ethan had spoken just then had caused her to finally realise that she wanted to see where this thing with Isaac would go. If they survived that is.

Derek was reluctant to fully accept that Ethan words at face value but he couldn't seem to fault the emotion that he had heard and he would make sure that he wasn't left alone at any time. He walked over to where the rest of his pack and Scott were standing, talking amongst themselves. He told them that he wanted at least one of them with Ethan at all times. To work it into their schedule of watch. Scott nodded his head and he and the others looked over the schedule that they had written up earlier in the night. Derek walked back to Stiles, who had taken a seat again on the couch. Before he could reach him, he watched as Melissa sat next to him and took his wrist in her hand and felt for his pulse.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think that Stiles is just a little run down," she said to Derek before turning to Stiles, "and you, you have to get some decent sleep. It's time for you to go to bed."

Stiles rolled his eyes and told her that he felt fine. Melissa wasn't hearing any of it; she told him that if he didn't do as he was told, she would send him back to hospital. Not waiting for a response, Melissa stood up and walked over to her son. Derek quickly sat down beside Stiles and he took his hand in his.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed."

"Well now, that sounds promising."

Derek laughed softly and told Stiles to behave himself. When they had both stood up, Derek told John and the room in general that Stiles was going to bed and that he would remain in his room to look over him. He asked the rest of them to start their shifts. He told the people who were sleeping to make sure that they got enough rest so that they were ready when their shift came up. He looked at Scott and Allison, who had the first shift, and told them to be on their guard, that they were the first line of defence. The young couple nodded their heads and told him that he could trust them. Derek turned back to Stiles and held out his hand. When Stiles put his hand in his, Derek smiled and the two of them headed off down the hallway. When they reached his room, Stiles walked directly over to his bed and pulled back the sheets. He sat on the side of the bed and started to remove his shoes.

"Let me do that for you," Derek said and he knelt before him. He gently took one of Stiles' feet in his hands and gently removed his shoes. He repeated the procedure with his other foot. Before he placed Stiles' foot on the ground, he began to rub it gently eliciting a giggle from the boy on the bed.

"So, you're ticklish are you?"

Stiles pulled his foot from Derek's grip before lying down on his bed. Derek straightened and he stood beside the bed, looking down at Stiles. He reached for the sheets and proceeded to pull them over Stiles.

"Wait, I want you to lay with me."

Derek hesitated, wanting nothing more but knowing that he had to stay vigilant and he knew that if he had Stiles in his arms, he'd be anything but.

"Please Derek. Let me go to sleep holding you."

It was the pleading tone that tore at his heart and broke down his defences. He kicked off his own shoes before getting into the bed beside the young man who owned his heart. As soon as he was lying down, Stiles scooted over and laid his head on Derek chest. He listened to the steady heart beat of the man he loved. It calmed him and gave him strength at the same time. He soon found his eyelids growing heavy and he no longer fought it as sleep overtook him. Derek wrapped his arm tighter around him as he placed a kiss on the top of his head. He then rested his chin on the same spot and he closed his eyes but kept his ears tuned for any strange noises but all he could hear was the rest of the house's occupants settling in for the night. Before to long, he too had fallen asleep.

Scott and Allison sat on the couch and talked quietly. Before everyone else had gone to bed, they had all checked every window and door in the house. Even though they knew that locked doors and windows would not stop an attack, it gave them a sense of security. Ethan sat in one of the single chairs, watching Scott and Allison. He watched as they held hands and spoke to each other with words that no-one else would understand. He wanted to have that kind of relationship with Danny and only by making sure that Deucalion and the other alphas died would he be able to see his wish come true. He hoped that Aidan changed his mind, he really didn't want his brother to die but he knew that if Aidan remained on the wrong side, it might happen.

Melissa and John were lying in his bed together, neither of them sleeping, both of them worried about their sons.

"They will be ok won't they?" Melissa asked into the darkness of the room.

"Yes Melissa, they will be. Look at everyone who is here. They are all here to protect them, protect us."

"But most of them are just children themselves. Should we be asking them to sacrifice themselves like this?"

"Honey, we haven't asked them anything. They came here on their own and to be honest, I don't think they would leave even if we told them to. Come on, we really should get some sleep before we have to go on watch."

Melissa nodded her head as she turned onto her side. She immediately felt John spoon behind her and he draped his arm over her waist and he nuzzled her neck. Melissa immediately relaxed.

Derek woke with a start and looked around the room. Everything was tinged with red as his alpha sight showed him everything that was in the room. After scanning the room, he looked down at Stiles and was surprised to see the younger man looking up at him. He smiled as he leant down and placed a kiss on the younger man's lips. He felt Stiles' hand snake up around his neck and felt his fingers twine through his hair holding his head in place as he deepened the kiss. Derek knew that he shouldn't let his emotions cloud his senses but he couldn't help it. Stiles' tongue was darting into his mouth, and each time Derek tried to capture it with his own tongue, Stiles pulled it back out again. Eventually he tired of chasing and he pushed his own tongue into Stiles' mouth, catching Stiles' tongue with his own. He twisted his tongue around Stiles' and they danced like that for a little longer.

Derek's hands drifted down from Stiles' shoulders to rest on his hips but he could sense Stiles' frustration that he hadn't lowered his hands any further. This was confirmed only a moment later when one of his hands landed on Derek's and directed it between them. He wiggled around until he could push Derek's hand down his track pants. When his hand rubbed against Stiles' cock, he instinctively wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed gently. Stiles moaned involuntarily and he thrust his hips forward, silently encouraging Derek to continue.

Derek broke off their kiss and looked down at Stiles, asking him if he was sure. Stiles nodded his head. Derek loosened his hand which caused Stiles to moan. Derek shushed him and he then lifted Stiles' hips as he lowered his track pants. Stiles smiled as he yielded to Derek's ministrations. Derek then rolled off Stiles for a moment to remove his pants and shirt as well. As he was doing this, Stiles quickly removed his own shirt. As he lay back down, he started to feel self conscious. He had never actually been fully naked in front of Derek and he worried that he wouldn't be good enough for the alpha. However all of those thoughts were wiped from his mind when Derek turned back to look at him.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered to which Stiles smiled as Derek made his way back to him.

He placed one of his legs in between Stiles' legs and he let his thigh rub against Stiles' already erect cock. Stiles moaned again and he moved his hips, causing even more friction. Derek quickly placed his hands on his hips, stopping his movements. He whispered that he had to be still, that it would be over too quickly if he didn't. Stiles bit his lip and nodded. Derek leant down and placed his lips on Stiles' shoulder, nipping along his collarbone before letting his lips trail down Stiles' chest. He stopped at the younger man's nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking gently, eliciting yet another moan from the man beneath him. Stiles grabbed Derek's head and held it in place. Or so he thought. Derek stopped his sucking motion and started to lick around the areola before letting his tongue skip across to the other nipple. He repeated the procedure, causing Stiles to writhe underneath him. When he had Stiles completely riled up, he then let his lips travel lower, circling his belly button. He then travelled even lower, letting his tongue trail through his pubic hairs until his mouth reached the base of Stiles' cock. He proceeded to lick up one side, stopping to lick and kiss the head before licking down the other side.

He then lifted his head completely before he took Stiles' cock into his mouth. He let his mouth take in his entire length and he then started to suck gently. Stiles started to thrash around and Derek left his hands on Stiles' hips, holding him down on the bed as he swallowed around the younger man's cock. He then lifted his head, until only the head remained in his mouth. He let his tongue play across the slit, tasting the pre cum that had escaped. Once he had tasted Stiles, he could no longer contain himself and he started to bob his head up and down, feeling Stiles slide in and out of his mouth and throat. He got faster and faster as Stiles' moans got louder and louder. Just when he thought that everyone in the house would hear them, Stiles grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, muffling his own voice. Derek released one of his hips and brought his hand around to Stiles' anus and he gently pushed two of his fingers in, causing Stiles to scream out as he ejaculated. Derek sucked even harder, making sure to swallow every last ounce of his lover's cum. He kept his fingers in Stiles' arse even after, moving them slightly as he continued to lick Stiles' flaccid cock. With the movement of his fingers and the expertise of his tongue, he soon had Stiles standing at attention again. He removed his mouth from Stiles and he slid his own body up until he was looking at Stiles in the eye. He then spoke for the first time.

"I want you to fuck me Stiles. Do you want to do that?"

All Stiles could do was look up at him and nod. Derek smiled down at him and he took the younger man's hand and placed it on his own cock. He then rolled over, so that he was on his back, pulling Stiles with him. When Stiles was above him, Derek pulled his head down and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, he rolled over so that he arse was sticking up.

"What do I do?" Stiles asked shyly.

"Wet your fingers and put them in. It will stretch me; make me ready for that juicy cock of yours."

Derek's dirty talk had the desired affect and Stiles' eyes grew large as he watched Derek take his hand and place his fingers into his mouth before directing him back to his arse. He told Stiles to put them in. He felt resistance at first and he could see Derek flinch but when his fingers disappeared into his arse, Stiles marvelled at the feeling. He completely forgot about where his fingers were and he just enjoyed watching Derek's face as he moved his fingers in and out. Derek couldn't stop from lifting his arse higher into the air. Stiles decided to add another finger in as well and he pulled his hand backwards slowly, nearly removing them entirely, which caused Derek to moan in protest. Stiles smiled before reinserting his fingers, adding a third finger. When they were in, he spread them slightly, watching with amazement as his hole spread wider.

"Please Stiles. Fuck me. Fuck me now." Derek screamed as he tugged on his own cock.

Stiles loved to hear Derek pleading with him and he knew that if he didn't do it now, he would blow his load so he removed his fingers and raised himself so he was positioned directly behind his lover's hole. He lined his cock up with it and he guided it in. He marvelled as he watched his cock disappear into Derek's arse. His alpha moaned as his arse took every inch. Once he was settled in up to the base, Stiles rolled his hips, moving his cock inside. He then couldn't contain himself any longer and he pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside.

"NOW STILES, NOW."

Stiles didn't need any further encouragement, he slammed himself in, hitting Derek's prostate the first time. Derek growled as Stiles continued to fuck him. He didn't stop until he blew his load and he collapsed on Derek's back. Derek continued to masturbate until he too came with a loud growl. Both men rolled over so that Derek was lying on his back and he pulled Stiles to his chest as both men tried to recover their breath. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they could hear Scott's voice from the other side.

"Is everything alright in there? We heard Derek growling."

"It's fine Scott. Go back to the living room." Derek said in his calmest voice. He then listened to make sure that the other wolf had listened to him. When he was sure that Scott had gone, he turned to look at Stiles.

"Are you alright?"

"Derek, that was amazing. Thank you."

Derek placed a kiss on his lips. "You have nothing to thank me for. It was totally my pleasure. I want to thank you. You were amazing."

Stiles grinned up at him. "Yeah, not bad for my first time. Just think how good I'll get with more practice."

Derek groaned and told him to go to sleep. Stiles laughed softly and asked if they should change the sheets. Derek told him that they were probably ruined as he was sure his claws had come out. He promised to buy Stiles a new set. Stiles just nodded and cuddled in closer to Derek, before going to sleep again, feeling safe and secure, even knowing what was to come. That was the effect that Derek had on him. Derek looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it wasn't even midnight yet. He still had a couple of hours before he had to be on watch. He really should get some sleep himself.

Deucalion looked around at his pack, knowing that he would lose at least one of them tonight. He didn't care, just as long as it wasn't him. He knew that Ennis and Kali were ready to go now but he also knew that it was too early. He wanted to attack when there was less chance of resistance.

"We will leave at 3. I've heard that that is when people are more likely to be in a deeper sleep. We will take John Stilinski and we will kill him. We will then get Scott straight after. I want this done quickly. I want to kill Stiles as soon as we can. We cannot let him live. Not if we want to implement my final plan. We have to be sure before we grow our pack. Once the others know what I have done, what we have done, none of them will resist following my orders."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up. Been busy with life and I've found it hard to find time to write. Hopefully I will get another one up soon but please don't hold me to that. I again thank everyone who has favourited and followed this story. It means a great deal to me. And for those who take the extra time to send me a review, a big heartfelt thank you. I love reading what you think and it just keeps me writing. So thank you one and all. I hope you enjoy this one and I will see you soon.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

When Derek next woke, it was nearly two in the morning and he knew that it was his turn to take watch. He slowly removed his arm from around Stiles and he slid out of bed. Grabbing his pants, he put them on and carried his shoes out of the room. Making his way to the living room, he let his senses take in the house, trying to determine if anything was out of place. He happily noticed that the only people he could sense were the ones already inside the house. It was then that he realised that if he could differentiate the scents of everyone here, then Deucalion would definitely be able to do it as well. He would have to do something about that; try to mask the scents emanating from the house. He was thinking on how best to do that as he walked into the room and was surprised to see his whole pack sitting in the dark, along with Allison, Lydia and Ethan.

"Why are you all awake? I told you to take it in turns."

The consensus answer was that none of them had been tired. Derek just rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the empty chairs. All of a sudden one of the lamps was turned on and Derek blinked to bring his eyes back into focus.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?"

He looked around the group waiting for a response but he noticed that none of them could look him directly in the eye. Something was going on.

"OK, what's wrong?"

Allison looked over at him and she smiled sweetly. "It's nothing Derek, really. We were just discussing how we were all very happy that you and Stiles seemed to have worked out that you belong together."

Derek actually blushed at her response; it wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He levelled his eyes at each of them in turn and the grins all left their faces and they sat up straighter.

"Well I have something more pertinent to discuss. As any of you will know, our scents are very detectable. Especially with all of us in the same house. We need a way to hide it or at least mask it so it's not as noticeable. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone looked over at him but no-one said anything, they were all thinking. The room remained quiet for quite a few minutes before Scott spoke.

"Deaton."

Derek looked over at him and just raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sorry. I was thinking that we could ring Deaton, see if he could offer any ideas."

"Scott, it's quarter past two in the morning. I don't think he'd appreciate being woken up so early," Lydia said.

"He'll be fine," Scott said as he pulled out his phone and dialled his boss's number. It was answered on the third ring and Scott wasn't surprised to hear that Deaton's voice was groggy with sleep. He soon woke up when Scott told him what was happening and what they needed. Deaton told him that he had just the thing and he would be there in ten minutes. Scott hung up the phone and told the group that Deaton would arrive shortly. Less than ten minutes later, Scott heard a car pull up in front of the house. He made his way to the front door and looked through the window at the side and he smiled as he saw his boss walk towards the house. He opened the door and stood aside as he entered the house. He was carrying a large bottle in his hands. He placed it on the table and sat down.

"What's in the bottle?" Derek asked.

"I collected it from the nearby animal preserve. It's elephant urine."

The response was pretty much what he expected, nearly everyone in the room flinched away from the bottle. It was Lydia who leant forward.

"Is it female urine?"

When Deaton nodded, she continued. "They use it to attract the bull. What do you hope it will do here?"

Deaton smiled at the girl and nodded his head at her explanation. "The urine of a female elephant is very strong so I was thinking that we could spray it around the perimeter of the house. We could even spray some on the walls. It should hide the scent of most of you. Deucalion and his alphas will still be able to scent a few of you, but not everyone. That should still leave the element of surprise in your corner."

Derek nodded his head and told him thanks. The two men then walked outside to commence spraying the area. It took them about ten minutes to complete their task.

"Thank you Alan. You should leave now."

"I'd like to stay. I think I can help. I want to help Stiles."

Derek was going to argue but he knew that it would be useless. He just turned around and headed back into the house, not sure if Deaton was following him or not. He wasn't surprised to see the other man enter the house behind him. He went back to his chair and told the others to go and get some sleep. He would stay up and keep watch. Whilst everyone stood up, including Ethan, no-one looked to happy about it. As they left the room, Derek asked Scott and Isaac to sleep in Stiles' room. Both of the younger men nodded their heads and headed off down the hallway. Allison and Lydia followed them and the four of them entered their friend's room. Closing the door behind them, Scott pulled over the beanbag and settled himself into it before tugging on Allison's hand and tugged her down so that she was lying against him.

She snuggled her head against his chest and then turned her eyes towards Stiles who was still sleeping before she looked over at her other friend. She smiled when she saw that Isaac had his arms wrapped around Lydia's shoulders as her friend's head rested on his shoulder. She was glad that Lydia had moved on from Jackson. Isaac was going to be good for her. That is, if they survived the night.

Deucalion slowly walked towards the Stiles house. His senses were on high alert; he knew that it was the right time to do this. The boy was injured and he still had the element of surprise. Turning his head, he motioned to the other three to circle around the house. As they stepped onto the front lawn, his nostrils were assaulted by the pungent odour of urine. He had clearly underestimated the resourcefulness of his enemy. But it made no difference, he would end this tonight. He nodded to Kali, directing her to the left side of the house. She smiled at him and he could tell from the extra glint in her eye that she was ready to attack whenever he gave the order. He sent Aidan around the back, hoping that the younger alpha could fulfil role. If he faltered, Deucalion would have to kill him himself. Ennis smirked when he headed off to the right side of the house. He let out a low growl as he reached his position. Deucalion just rolled his eyes before turning them back to the darkened house that stood before him.

He stood for a moment, trying to sense past the smell of urine, trying to figure out who was actually in the house. He could clearly smell Derek, there was no way the other alpha could hide his scent from him. Unfortunately, he could also smell Ethan's scent as well. Luckily he hadn't spoken of tonight's plan any earlier. Still, he had suspected that Ethan would run to Derek. He would just have to kill the younger man. Nothing was allowed to interrupt his plans. After tonight, he would have no further impediments to becoming omnipotent. He had been building to this for years and he would let no-one stand in his way. Each and every kill that he had done over the years had been leading to this moment. He could see the end clearly. He would one day rule the world and by killing Stiles, he was one step closer to achieving his goal.

Derek sat up straighter, tilting his head to the side.

"What is it?" Deaton asked quietly.

"They're here."

"How can you tell?"

Before Derek could answer, Erica and Boyd appeared in the doorway.

"Did you hear?" Erica asked.

Derek nodded his head as he glanced over at his two betas. He told Erica to wake John and Melissa. She nodded her head and disappeared. Derek walked quickly to Stiles' room and opened the door.

He immediately noticed that both Scott and Isaac were awake and alert whilst the three humans in the room were still asleep. He whispered to them to wake the others up and to join him in the living room. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside his boyfriend and placed his hand on his shoulder before giving him a gentle shake.

"Stiles, wake up."

Stiles groaned and opened one eye, glaring at Derek.

"What the hell Derek. It's still dark. Why'd you wake me up?"

"It's time. The alphas are here."

Stiles opened his other eye and looked directly at Derek. Derek could hear his heart beat start to increase and he knew that Stiles was scared.

"I won't leave your side. I promise," Derek said softly, giving a quick kiss before taking his hand and helping him out of the bed. The six of them, then made their way back to the living room where the rest of the house's inhabitants were waiting. As they entered, Derek felt every eye turn to him and he felt lost. He didn't' know what to do. His own heart started to beat quicker and it was then that he felt Stiles' hand squeeze his.

"We can do this, you can lead them."

Derek turned to look at Stiles but the younger man just smiled at him. He lifted his free hand and cupped Stiles' cheek before nodding his head. He then turned back to everyone else and he told them all to remain in this room, to form a circle around Stiles.

"Nothing gets through. Keep your backs to Stiles and your eyes on the perimeter. They are coming and they mean to kill. If you can't kill them first," he paused, looking at the humans in the room, "then they will kill you. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded and Derek felt Stiles' hand slip from his as John pulled him into the middle of the room. The rest of the men quickly moved the furniture out of the way while the women grabbed the weapons that had been brought to the house. Melissa handed John his gun, Allison had her crossbow in one hand and a Chinese dagger in the other. Surprisingly, Lydia had a sword in her hand and even more surprisingly, she looked quite comfortable handling it. Melissa surprised everyone, when she lifted up a shotgun and pumped it. Scott looked at her in utter shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Honey, I wasn't always just your mum. Now pay attention to what's going on."

Scott smiled at his mother and nodded his head. The group then formed a tight circle around their friend and waited for the inevitable fight to commence.

Deucalion knew that his alphas would be able to hear him so he softly told them to commence the attack. He immediately sensed them moving towards the house. He smiled, knowing that his alphas would die for him and if need be, he would sacrifice them to achieve his ultimate goal. He moved in as well, heading for the front door. He would take out Derek and Ethan and leave the humans to his pack. It would then be up to him to ensure that Stiles died. When he reached the door, he turned the knob in his hand, breaking the lock. He opened the door and proceeded inside. As he walked down the hall, he started to sense the other people and wolves in the house. He was surprised. Clearly they had figured it out. He stood in the doorway and watched the group. They had circled Stiles and they were armed. He smirked at them. He knew that they wouldn't be much of a hindrance. He had beaten much bigger groups before and he would be victorious here as well.

The other three alphas had joined him in the house and they had fanned out around the group. Ennis and Kali started to growl as they walked around the group. Aidan stood for a while, staring at his brother. Ethan stared back, silently pleading with Aidan to not go through with this. Aidan bared his teeth at Ethan, and commenced to prowl the perimeter of the group as well.

"Well, well. It looks like our surprise isn't really that much of a surprise," he drawled as he tried to make eye contact with Stiles but the young man avoided his eyes. "This is going to be fun."

Derek fisted his hands and growled at Deucalion. It was only because he was looking directly at him, that Derek noticed the subtle nod which was the cue for the other alphas to attack.

"NOW!" Derek shouted, alerting everyone to the imminent attack.

Kali went straight for the women. Not that she couldn't have taken on the men but she figured that if she took out the women, it would distract the men and make them easier to take down. She advanced on the section of the circle where the women were standing. She just laughed at them, when they brought their weapons to bear. How on earth did they think that they could defeat them? As she got closer, Allison lunged at her with the dagger. Again Kali just laughed as she stepped out of the way. But it was enough of a distraction so that she didn't see the arrow coming at her until the last moment. She lifted her hand and caught the arrow a mere millimetre from her face. She bent and snapped the arrow in her hand before letting out a feral growl at the younger woman. She then advanced again, focusing on Allison but also keeping an eye on the other one, Lydia. She fought the two women who continued to surprise her with the resilience. They kept coming even after she had broken Allison's wrist when she knocked the crossbow from her hand. It was then that Allison landed a cut with her dagger. Kali recoiled, hissing at Allison who followed Kali, breaking the circle but she knew that she had to follow through. But Kali quickly recovered and she grabbed Allison by the throat.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you, you little bitch. Prepare to die. Say hello to your mother," Kali said venomously as she raised her hand preparing to strike. What she didn't foresee was that Allison would stab her with the dagger.

Kali's eyes grew large as she looked down at the dagger. She let go of Allison's throat and pulled the dagger out of her stomach. Throwing the dagger away, she moved towards Allison once more. Allison backed away, knowing that she no longer had any defences. As Kali's hand once again found her throat, Allison let out a squeal.

"Let her go you bitch," Melissa said, turning the shotgun towards Kali. Kali looked at the woman and laughed turning so that Allison was between them and she knew that Melissa would not fire the weapon now. Just as she felt Allison's life leaving her body, she felt a pain unlike any she'd ever felt before and then she was letting go of Allison's throat. Both women fell to the floor and Melissa saw that Lydia was standing over the two bodies, holding a bloody sword. Her face was whiter than usual and she was shaking badly but she was still standing whilst Kali was lying on the floor, cut in half. Melissa looked down once more and then back at Lydia.

"Are you alright?" She asked to which Lydia nodded her head before turning back to see how the others were fairing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone. This here is the latest chapter. I hope that you are still enjoying my story and I hope that this chapter meets with your expectations. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but you know how it goes. Once again, as always, I would like to thank all those who have favourited and followed my story and to those who have sent me reviews, a big heartfelt thankyou. See you next time.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Isaac, Boyd and Erica kept close together, standing between Ennis and Stiles, determined not to let him get close. Ennis growled as he leant down, preparing to attack in force. The three betas did the same and before any of them could do anything, Ennis pounced. He swiped his hand in front of him, his claws connecting with Erica, leaving gashes along her shoulder and chest. She doubled over, screaming in pain. Boyd looked down at her in concern, taking his eyes of Ennis and it was that split second of inattentiveness that resulted in his own injuries. Ennis' claws struck him across the throat and he collapsed gasping for breath with his own hand clutching at the gaping wound. Isaac roared and launched himself at Ennis but the alpha threw him aside like he was a rag doll. Isaac hit the far wall with a thud and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Ennis found he now had a clear path to Stiles and just as he took a step forward, he felt a searing pain in his heart.

He lifted his hand to his chest before pulling it away. He fully expected to see it covered in blood but there was nothing there. He quickly scanned the room, wondering what or who had caused the pain and it didn't take long for him to see Kali being cut asunder by a mere girl. He let out a low howl as he felt his love leave him. He turned his eyes on the girl, intending to take his revenge. As he moved towards her, his path was blocked by the sheriff who raised his gun. Ennis didn't falter in his mission; he was going to kill the girl who had killed Kali. Before he could take another step though, John fired his gun.

The bullet went through his shoulder, causing him pain but not slowing him down. He had to avenge his love. He took another step towards the girl and John fired another shot, this time to his stomach. This shot caused Ennis to stumble backwards but it didn't stop him. John lifted his gun for a third time and fired it directly at his heart. John's own heart was beating so fast but his aim was steady and his shot was true. The bullet entered Ennis' chest exactly where John had aimed it. Ennis stood for a few seconds after the bullet had entered his chest but he soon crumpled to the floor dead. It was only then that John took a breath and lowered his gun. He turned his attention to the three betas who were lying on the floor to his left. Erica had made her way over to Boyd and was lying across him crying and screaming at him to wake up but even from where he was standing, John knew that the young man was dead. He also knew that he didn't have time to do anything; his son was still in danger.

Ethan stood in front of his brother, pleading with him not to do this.

"Aidan, stop. You don't have to do this. We can live a normal life here. Scott and Derek have promised me that they won't hurt you. Aidan, I'm sick of living like this, I want to settle down, feel like part of a family."

"We were part of a family Ethan. We had a home and we were safe."

"No we weren't Aidan. We have always been pawns in Deucalion's master plan. Nothing more. He doesn't care if you live or die, he never has. Please Aidan, join us. Help us defeat Deucalion. Live your life with me, here in Beacon Hills."

Aidan looked at Ethan and he could see that his brother meant everything that he said. And if he was honest with himself, he was starting to believe it as well. The way that Deucalion had spoken back at the house, had given him pause for concern. He looked around the room when he heard Ennis roar and he saw that Kali was already dead. He watched as Stiles' father shot Ennis over and over again until finally the other alpha fell to the floor. He then looked back to his brother.

"Join us Aidan," Ethan said once more before his face turned white. "Look out Aidan!" He yelled but it was too late. Deucalion was standing behind Aidan and he had thrust his cane through the younger alpha.

"Step aside Ethan or I will kill your brother."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you love your brother. If you step aside, I will let you both live."

Ethan stared at the two of them standing in front of him, torn between his love for his brother and the knowledge that Deucalion would surely kill them anyway. He looked at his brother and noticed the blood that was pouring from his body. He did the only thing that he could do; he stepped aside and let Deucalion pass. Deucalion smirked as he removed his cane from Aidan's stomach and let the young alpha fall to the fall. Ethan moved to his brother's side immediately. He didn't look back at his former leader, but kept his focus solely on his brother. He pulled his shirt off and after balling it up, placed it on his brother's wound, knowing that he would soon heal.

Deucalion took a couple of steps closer to Stiles who just stared back at him. He could not detect any fear. He faltered slightly, wondering with all that was going on, how the boy could not be fearful. He took another step towards him but then his path was blocked by Scott, Derek and Peter who closed ranks and stood between him and Stiles. Deucalion looked at them and smiled. He had beaten other wolves before, killed them and taken their powers. He had always known that it would be him and him alone who would be standing at the end. He had hoped that his alphas had lasted a little longer but no matter, he had expected them to die. He stood and waited for the wolves in front of him to make their move. He would kill them and take their powers as well.

They all stepped forward, flanking Deucalion; none of them were going to let him anywhere near Stiles. They would die for him, although in Peter's case it wouldn't be his first choice. Derek wanted to look over his shoulder, make sure that Stiles was fine but he refused to take his eyes from Deucalion so he was surprised when he felt Stiles' hand on his shoulder. He did turn his head then.

"Stiles?"

"It's ok Derek. Please, step aside," Stiles said softly as he turned his gaze from his lover to his brother. "It's ok Scott. I know what I have to do and I have to do it now. Peter, please take them away."

Deucalion watched as the scene in front of him unfolded. Scott and Derek hesitated, not wanting to let Stiles face him alone but when Stiles nodded his head to both of them, they took a step back, Peter followed suit, leaving the path open. Stiles stepped out from behind them and walked up to Deucalion directly. He stopped a metre in front of him and just stared.

"Stiles, NO!" Shouted John as he made to move towards his son. Only Melissa's hand on his stopped him. He just stood as he watched his son walked towards Deucalion. He wanted to stop it, but somehow he knew that this is what everything was leading up to. He could feel his heartbeat as it quickened its pace and he closed his eyes briefly. It was then that he heard Gaby's voice.

"John, my love. It's alright. He's going to defeat Deucalion. Believe me and believe in him."

John's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room, he was so sure that Gaby had been standing right beside him but of course she wasn't but he felt lighter having heard her words. He felt Melissa squeeze his hand and he reciprocated. He stood and watched as his son faced off with Deucalion. It seemed like everyone in the room had stopped breathing as they watched the two men in the middle of the room.

"Whatever you do tonight Deucalion, you will die."

"Not if I kill you first and make no mistake Stiles, I will kill you. And then I will kill everyone else. Not only will you die for nothing, but so will your loved ones. I'm just sorry that you have to be the first one to die but that's just the ways it has to be."

He had been nervous when it had all started but his mother had come to him again, told him what must be done. After that, a sense of calm had descended over him and he knew that he could complete the prophecy. It was his turn to end this war and to keep his family and friends safe. He stood toe to toe with Deucalion and waited for the inevitable.

"It's time for you to die Stiles and for me to take my rightful place as ruler of this world. The entire world will bow before me."

"You are full of shit Deucalion. No-one will bow before you because you will not survive the night."

Deucalion just laughed as he drew back his cane and slammed it into Stiles' stomach before jerking it upwards. Stiles grunted as he felt the cane enter his body and the pain was beyond anything he'd ever felt before, yet the sense of calmness never left his body.

"No!" came the cry from around the room as all of Stiles' friends and family watched as Deucalion stabbed him. They watched as the blood started to pour from his wound. Lydia started to cry while Derek growled loudly and moved towards him. He only stopped when Stiles looked directly at him and shook his head, telling him silently not to move. Derek growled again but remained where he was.

John had collapsed to the floor and Melissa knelt down beside him, taking the older man in her arms and comforted him as she cried herself. She watched the others as they all watched what was happening in the middle of the room. No-one could believe that it had happened. Stiles had willingly walked up to Deucalion and allowed him to stab him. They all watched as Deucalion withdrew his cane and wiped Stiles' blood from the sheath. Stiles lowered his hands to his stomach and pressed them against his wound. He looked over at his father and told him to be strong and that he was sorry for not being a better son.

"You were the best son. I love you Stiles."

"I love you too dad. Please let Melissa be there for you."

John looked over at his son through the tears in his eyes. Stiles smiled at him and nodded his head briefly before looking at Scott.

"Scott, you are my best friend and I couldn't love you any more if you were my brother. I've always seen us as brothers anyway. Stay strong, the others will need you."

Scott couldn't speak; his throat was so tight so he just nodded as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt like a part of his own body was dying. Allison crawled over to Scott and she wrapped her arms around him as the both of them watched their friend stumble backwards.

Derek raced forward and grabbed Stiles before he hit the floor. He cradled Stiles' face in his hands and he saw his tears fall onto his cheeks.

"Stiles please don't leave me. Let me give you the bite."

"No Derek," he whispered, "this is how it has to be. I've always known it. You have to let it happen."

"I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I love you Derek. I will always be with you," Stiles whispered as he closed his eyes.

Derek pulled him up so that Stiles' head was cradled to his shoulder. He closed his eyes and wept openly.

"Derek."

Derek lifted his head and was about to go after Deucalion when he realised that there was a bright light shining from Stiles. He let go of his boyfriend and he scooted back as somehow Stiles got to his feet and face Deucalion. Deucalion's eyes opened wide and the red in his eyes disappeared. Not the alpha red but the red that had been left when he lost his sight. Deucalion blinked his eyes a couple of times as he looked upon the young man through clear eyes. He refused to believe that it had happened.

He had stabbed him, watched him die. How could he be standing in front of him now, seemingly cured. Although on a closer look, Deucalion could see that the wound was still there. How was he standing and what the hell was that light? He looked around the room and saw that everyone looked as surprised as he did, everyone except for Deaton. He turned to the man and asked him what was happening.

"You know of the prophecy Deucalion. Well this is it coming to fruition. You will not live to see the sun rise."

Deucalion stared at the man for a moment before looking back at Stiles who had taken the last few steps so that they were now standing face to face. Deucalion reached out his hand towards Stiles throat but the bright light that surrounded Stiles burned his hand so he quickly pulled it back. He took a step backwards, with fear in his eyes but Stiles just followed him. Finally Deucalion stopped and Stiles stopped in front of him. Neither man said anything for a moment and then Stiles lifted his hands and placed them on Deucalion's head, right beside his eyes and it was then that he heard Stiles' voice in his head.

"No-one can hear us Deucalion. It is time that you must pay for the death that you have wrought over the years. Innocent people and yes, innocent wolves have been killed and you have done so without remorse. You cannot be allowed to live."

"But you will die too," Deucalion said out loud causing everyone else in the room to look at him. Clearly this telephony thing only worked one way.

"I am already dead. You killed me with your cane. That was the final piece of the prophecy. The part that had never been recorded. The part that my mother told me about only a few minutes ago. Now it is time for me to fulfil my part of the prophecy as you have fulfilled yours."

Stiles closed his eyes and all of a sudden, Deucalion felt a searing pain in his head as the voices of all those he had killed started screaming at him. Then he heard another's scream and he realised that it was his. He was screaming in pain, begging Stiles to stop, to let him live. Through the forest of voices, he heard Stiles again.

"You cannot live Deucalion for the prophecy has said that you will die at my hand and for all of the murders that you have done, it will be so."

Suddenly a flash of bright light appeared in his eyes and Deucalion could no longer feel the pain or hear the voices. The only voice he could hear was Talia's. She had been his anchor for so long, he had truly loved her once but then he had seen the prophecy and had known that he was destined for much more. She had never understood his blind dedication to what he had read and they had drifted apart and they had not spoken for many years when she died. He did grieve at her passing but hearing her voice now brought back all of those memories.

"Talia. I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. The night that you died. Maybe I could have saved you."

Derek wanted to gouge out Deucalion's eyes when he mentioned his mother's name but Scott held him back.

"I forgive you D, but it's time for you to give up this path. It is time for you to come to me. Let go of your life and join me. Let Stiles do what he has to do."

Deucalion felt the tears as they rolled down his cheek. The pain was lessening but he knew that that was because he knew that Talia would be waiting for him despite all of his transgressions. She had forgiven him. He smiled as he felt the pain crush him. He fell to the floor when Stiles let go of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

As soon as he let go of Deucalion, Stiles also fell to the ground, the bright light that had encircled him slowly dimmed and it was only then that everyone ran forward. John and Derek reached him first and the two men gently lifted him up and carried him to the couch where they laid him down. They were both openly crying as they knelt beside him.

Scott and his mother walked over to where Deucalion was lying and Melissa knelt down to check his pulse. Looking up at her son, she told him that he was indeed dead. Scott nodded and then turned his back and walked over to where Stiles was lying. He stood at the end of the couch and looked down at his friend, his brother and he knew that his life would never be the same again.

**A/N: There will be another chapter. I hope you don't hate me for this one. See you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well hello, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and that you don't hate me so much for what I did to Stiles. Please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I was in two minds as to which direction I should take it. To everyone throughout this story who followed and favourited this story, thank you. And once again, to those who took the time to write me a review, please know that I greatly appreciated each and every one of them. Each review encourages me to keep writing, so thank you.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"Melissa," John called from his position next to Stiles.

Melissa stood up and made her way over to the couch.

"Is he?" John asked in a broken voice.

Melissa asked John to move so that she could kneel beside the boy who had been like a second son to her for years. With shaking hands she lifted her fingers to his neck to check his carotid pulse. Derek, Scott and John seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for her.

Ethan looked down at his brother and was happy to see that his colour had returned and when he lifted his shirt from his wound, he could see that Aidan had indeed healed.

"What happened?" Aidan asked in a croaky voice.

"Deucalion is dead."

"What about us?"

"We are free to live our life any way we choose to. I intend to stay here in Beacon Hills."

Aidan looked at his brother and he smiled slightly before closing his eyes again.

Lydia made her way over to Isaac's side. She ran her hand gently over his head and was pleased to see that it came away clean which meant he hadn't caused any major damage when he hit the wall. She let her hand trail down to his cheek and she leant down and placed a kiss on his lips. As she started to pull away, she felt his hand rest on the back of her own head, holding her in place as his own lips started to move under hers. The next thing she felt was his tongue darting between her lips and she soon followed suite. When the kiss finished, he removed his hand and allowed Lydia to pull back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Deucalion is dead."

"What about Stiles?"

Lydia looked over to the couch and when she looked back, her eyes were full of tears and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. He held out his hand to her and she helped him to sit up straighter where he then put his arms around her waist and the two of them sat there looking at the commotion over at the couch.

"Allison, let me look at your wrist," Deaton said softly as he came up to stand beside her. Allison flinched slightly when he took her broken wrist gently in his hand. He could tell straight away that she had broken it. He told her to follow him but she hesitated, wanting to see how Stiles was. Deaton told her gently that there was nothing she could do at the moment and the sooner she got some strapping on it, the better. Allison eventually nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the bathroom.

Peter leant down next to Erica and took her hand. She didn't move, she couldn't move. Boyd was dead and she just wanted to die as well. She turned and growled at Peter when he tried to pull her away from Boyd. Peter dropped her hand very quickly and raised his hands up, as he stepped away. He looked down and he felt a small piece of his heart break. There had been so much loss tonight. He hadn't wanted to become involved with Derek's pack but somehow he had. He would never tell any of them but he had come to care for these kids. More than he wanted to even admit to himself. He walked over to the far wall and stood there, watching the carnage that was in the room.

He watched as his nephew moaned softly as his boyfriend lay dead on the couch. How Scott had to hold onto the back of that same couch as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. John held his son as he wept into his chest, begging him to come back to him. Melissa sat back on her heels and wept openly as she knew that there was nothing that she could do. He watched as Isaac and Lydia made their way over to the couch. They kept their arms wrapped around each other even as Isaac reached out a hand and rested it on Derek's shoulder in silent support. Allison returned to the room with Deaton and she immediately went to Scott's side. She too had tears in her eyes. Deaton walked over and stood next to Peter.

"We need to clean everything up and bury their bodies," Deaton said softly causing Peter to look over at him.

"Do you really think we should do it now? While Stiles is still…"

"Yes, we can't leave them here. Come on, we have to get the others to help. Go and get Derek. I'll get Scott and Isaac," Deaton said before he walked away.

Peter watched him walk away for a moment before he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Derek. He placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and waited until Derek turned his head around and looked up at Peter. Derek just stared at him and raised his eyebrows.

"We need to get rid of the bodies Derek."

"You want to do that now? Jesus Peter, Stiles just died. What the hell are you thinking? I'm not fucking going anywhere."

"Do you really want John to have to face it? We, Scott, Isaac, Deaton, myself and you can do this."

"Why are you all of a sudden caring about other people?"

Peter looked at his nephew, knowing that that was how he saw him now. As uncaring about everyone but himself. He shook his head and turned from Derek. He walked over to where Kali was lying in two pieces and he grabbing a sheet from the laundry basket as he passed. He placed her lower torso onto the sheet and wrapped her up. As he finished, he looked up to see the other wolves and Deaton approaching him. Derek was with them as well.

"We need to get rid of the bodies," Deaton said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"We bury them out by the old Hale house. There is a family graveyard out there. We can bury them with the family," Peter said, not looking at Derek.

"You cannot bury them near mum." Derek said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No son, we will find an empty area for them," Deaton said kindly. Derek just nodded his head at the answer.

Deaton left the group to talk quietly with John, to tell him what they were doing. John told him that there were some tarpaulins in the garage. Deaton thanked him and told him to stay with his son and they would take care of everything. John nodded his head and turned back to his son. The wolves worked quickly, placing the bodies onto the tarpaulins and taking them out to the cars. They put them into Deaton's and Peter's cars and then the two men then got into their cars and drove away.

When the others returned to the house they were surprised to see Lydia, Allison and Melissa were cleaning up the blood stains from the wooden floors. Scott walked over to Allison and sat down beside her. He took the damp cloth from her hand and took over the cleaning. Isaac went to do the same with Lydia but she told him that she needed to do this and that he should go over to Erica and help her. Isaac nodded and gave her a quick kiss before he walked across to sit with 'sister' and to mourn the loss of his 'brother'.

The two of them sat either side of Boyd and Isaac took her hand in his and when she looked up at him, he gave her a small smile and he was encouraged to see her smiled back at him. She then returned her eyes to Boyd's face. It was almost of if she was trying to memorise every tiny detail.

"Erica, we need to move Boyd's body."

"NO. He needs to stay with me. I won't let him go."

"You can go with him, I promise. Peter will take you both when he and Deaton return. We will give Boyd a proper farewell and he will be buried in the Hale family plot. I promise that to you. I will see to it myself."

Erica looked at him for a while before she nodded her head. He stood up and squeezed her shoulder as he walked passed her again. When he'd rejoined the others he was surprised to see that they had cleaned up most of the blood. When it had all been finished, the entire group just sat down in the living room. No-one wanted to leave. They couldn't bring themselves to do it. And that was how Deaton and Peter found them when they returned to the house, just as the sky was starting to lighten. Deaton knew that the sun would rise in about an hour. It had been about half an hour since everything had ended and he knew that they would have to do something about Stiles soon. He walked over to John as Peter walked over to Isaac. He noticed that Isaac and Peter were talking softly and Isaac nodded towards Erica and Boyd who were still on the other side of the room. Peter then walked across the room and knelt down to pick up Boyd's body. Erica rose to her feet and the two of them left the house.

"John, we have to call the paramedics. We have to tell them that Stiles has died."

"I can't do it Alan. I just can't do it."

"I understand my friend. I can do it for you."

When John nodded his head, Deaton walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. But before he could complete the call, he heard a cry from the other room. He dropped the phone and made his way back to the living room. He stopped as soon as he entered the room. The room itself was filled with the same white light that had shone from Stiles earlier this morning. Deaton raised a hand to shield his eyes and he looked over at the couch. Sure enough, the light seemed to once again be emanating from Stiles. Walking over slowly, he came to a stop just behind John, Derek and Scott who had apparently all joined hands and had been saying their good-byes to Stiles.

The rest of the group joined them and they all looked down at their friend. John dropped to his knees and he started to talk to his son. Pleading with him to come back to them. He could feel the warmth coming from the light that surrounded his son and it was weird but he could have sworn that it made him feel calm, like nothing would ever go wrong again and then he heard Gaby's voice again. Only this time, she wasn't talking to him, she was talking to Stiles and he could hear his son's voice as well.

"You did good Stiles. You defeated him."

"I only did it because you told me that I could."

"Sweetie, you always had the power within you. I knew from the moment that you were born that you were special. Never doubt it again."

"But I don't have to worry about that now, I can stay here with you."

"No Stiles, it's not your time. You're still needed. They still need you."

"Who still needs me?"

"Your father for one. He's not ready to be alone."

"He has Melissa….."

"It's alright Stiles, I don't want him to be alone but he still needs you as well. So do Scott and Derek. They need you in their lives and as I said, it's not your time. You have so much more to do."

"Please tell me that I don't have to kill another powerful bad guy."

"No honey but you have the rest of your life to live and now that you know that you have this amazing gift of pure love to share, make sure that you make your life mean something. And always remember that I will be watching out for you and when your time does come, I will be waiting right here for you."

"He's coming," John murmured softly as the voices faded and he wiped his cheeks. Everyone in the room looked at him before turning their gazes back to Stiles.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her tightly as she placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered that she loved him and always would. Stiles let her go and took a step back. He then took another step and another and another, not once taking his eyes off his mother. Eventually she did disappear from his sight and the brightness of the world started to fade. The silence of the bright world was also beginning to fade as he started to hear voices. Voices that he recognised. Voices that belonged to the people he loved. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The first face he saw was his father, who had bloodshot eyes and a wide smile on his face. He then saw Derek who looked pretty much like his father. Actually they all looked the same.

He returned his gaze to Derek and he smiled.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi yourself," Derek responded wiping his tears from his cheeks as he laughed. He knelt down so that he was on eye level with his boyfriend. "You scared the hell out of us. Where the hell did you go?"

"I don't really know. Mum was there," he said, looking at his dad.

"I know, I heard you both."

Stiles nodded his head, not even doubting his father's words. After everything that he had seen, he truly did believe that his father had heard them.

"She told me that it was time to come home, that I had my whole life to live. So here I am."

It was then that Derek threw his arms around Stiles and buried his face in the younger man's neck, scenting him. He had no intention of every letting him go.

"I love you Stiles. And I'm never letting you go again."

"I love you too Derek and I'm not going anywhere."

**The End.**

**A/N: So, let me know if you want an Epilogue to this story or if you think that this is a fitting ending. Once again, thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope to see you all again soon.**


End file.
